


Kitsune's Seduction

by erokage37



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erokage37/pseuds/erokage37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has happened to naruto on his travles with jiraya, he has came back stronger and darker then when he left, with the ability to ensnare any woman in the world. How will naruto use this ability? Naruxharem, mostly one shots with a smidge of plot, may or may not be continued. lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Standing on top of a telephone pole Naruto looked over the village streatched out below him, a dark smirk on his face. 'Oh it's so good to be home I can't wait to get started on my plan. Who should I start with, granny tsunade? That weird Hyuga chick?' pondered Naruto as he looked down on the streets below him, seeing a mop of pink hair moving his way he started to chuckle. 'Of course I'll start with Sakura how could I have even forgotten about her' thought the blond.

Walking down the market street Sakura was startled as a figure in a black cloak swooped down landing in front of her.

"Who..Who are you" asked Sakura startled at the black cloaked stranger; thanks to the hood he was wearing she couldn't make out any parts of his face except for the toothy grin he had. As he removed the hood Sakura was surprised to see Naruto's brilliant blue eyes staring back at her, though something seemed different about his eyes they weren't as bright as she remembered. "Naruto? You got back today? but lady tsunade said you wouldn't be here until this weekend."

Smiling at the pink haired girl Naruto took a moment to look her over. Sakura had defiantly grown into a woman and looking at her body her medical and strength training didn't appear to be the only things that grew under lady Tsunade's tutelage. Sakura was wearing a skirt that fell half way down her long legs and a shirt and vest that seemed to be straining against her large G cup-breasts.

"Wow Sakura I forgotten how beautiful you are" said Naruto earning a blush from Sakura, moving closer to Sakura Naruto started to use a special technique and release a pheromone making Sakura more likely to go along with his suggestions. "We got back a little early so I'll go see granny later. But for right now I want to go unpack at my place would you like to come with me?"

Sakura at first wanted to slug Naruto for calling tsunade granny but couldn't do it. There seemed to be something different about the blond, he had defiantly grown he was now a head taller than her and with his broad shoulders and wild hair he looked a bit like the fourth. But there was also something else something that made her want to go with him.

"Sure I'll come with you, did you have a good trip." Asked Sakura, the two spent the rest of the trip to Naruto's apartment talking about what had gone on in the last 2 ½ years, what all had changed in the village and what new stuff they had learned. Sakura noticed that Naruto was a lot more interested in the village politics than he was before, she figured that spending so much time with Jiraiya he had finally started to learn.

Entering Naruto's small apartment Sakura noticed that it was cleaner than she would have imagined. Looking around it was clear that while small it was the right size for one person though when she asked Naruto how he liked being back in his apartment he said it would do for now making her wonder what he meant.

Sitting down on the couch Sakura waited for her blond teammate to finish up in his room. In his room Naruto glanced at his palm a strange seal started to glow dimly, smiling at the thought of who was sitting in his living room he left his room. Naruto's growth shocked Sakura when he walked out, gone was the all-encompassing cloak and in its place a tight fitting shirt showing off all of the muscles and a pair of pants.

Sitting down next to Sakura, Naruto started to release more of the pheromones and giving it time to take full effect made small talk with Sakura.

"Yeah I've been learning a lot about seals from the pervy sage would you like to see my newest one?" asked Naruto

"Sure what's it do" asked Sakura

"That's a secret I'll tell you after I complete it." said Naruto getting the sealing supplies from his room and setting back down. "Now this seal is used on people so would you like to be my volunteer?" Asked Naruto his big blue eyes and excited smile encouraging Sakura, knowing Naruto would not do something to hurt her she agreed. "Great now I need you to take off your shirt and vest for me." Said Naruto

Slowly Sakura's hands started to move to the zipper in her vest and pull down; all the while a small voice was yelling at her that she should punch Naruto out the window and leave. Paying the voice no mind Sakura took the vest off revealing the straining buttons of the shirt as she slowly popped the first one out. Naruto watched as slowly each button was removed from its hole allowing more of her breasts to spill out; throwing the shirt on the floor Sakura looked at Naruto awaiting his next command.

"Very nice Sakura-Chan you really have grown more than I expected" said Naruto reaching one hand out to rub it over the large breast before giving it a squeeze.

"I'm glad you like them Naruto now what do you need to do." She asked realizing that she was happy that he liked her breasts and the way his hand was massaging her boob, while the voice in the back of her mind was yelling at her to snap out of it. Expectantly she watched as his grin changed from one of happiness to "I know something you don't know" as he picked up the brush and ink. Dipping the tip of the brush in the ink Naruto started to draw a symbol on the top swell of Sakura's left breast causing the girl to inhale and shiver from the cold ink on her skin.

Sakura watched intently as Naruto's hand drug the brush over her breast forming runes and symbols, once he was done with the seal he gave her one final smile before placing his hand over it, feeling chakra rush into her body Sakura's world was soon enveloped in darkness and the voice in her head snuffed out by the shadows.

Waking up from where she had passed out Sakura took a moment to scope out where she was; apparently she was on a couch in some old apartment. As she started to get up and look around she happened to notice something on her arms, both arms had a black leather bracelet on their wrists. Even more confused than before Sakura started to freak a bit when she noticed what she was wearing or not wearing. She could have sworn she was wearing her vest and skirt but now she was dressed in an incredibly short skirt and skimpy top that showed off a good portion of her flat toned stomach and belly.

Standing up and thinking no one was there Sakura got ready to bolt for the door and sort all of this out later until the door handle to what she thought could be the bedroom started to turn. Preparing herself for a fight Sakura got into position until dropping it as she saw who walked out.

"Ohh Master you're here I woke up and didn't know where I was" Said Sakura her memories of the day coming back as she starred at a nearly naked Naruto as he stepped out of his bedroom. She remembered her master coming home from his training trip, then inviting her up to his apartment and sitting down on the couch but that was it.

"Its Ok pet, you passed out so I let you sleep on the couch for a bit." Said Naruto coming up to stand in front of Sakura his eyes raking over her body like it was a piece of meat dressed and ready to be eaten. Sakura felt herself getting hot and wet as her master's eyes raked over her body and his hands came up to grab her sides. Shivers when up her spine as she stood there and let her masters hands roam over her body feeling her stomach and arms before coming up to squeeze her breasts from behind.

Grabbing the cloth that was covering her breasts Naruto jerked down allowing the large breasts to flop free and bounce around, taking his hands Naruto started to fondle and play with her boobs chuckling as he picked them up and allowed them to drop and bounce. "I see that medicine isn't the only thing you learned under Granny Tsunade is it pet?" Said Naruto as he circled around to stand in front of her, looking down Sakura could see the tent growing in Naruto's underwear.

"No master I was annoyed at how small my breasts were compared to everyone else's especially Hinata's and asked Lady Tsunade if there was anything I should do." Said Sakura hoping that her explanation would please her master, his smile as he guided her over to the couch gave her the answer. As she sat down beside Naruto on the couch she couldn't help but look at the tent that had formed in his underwear, smiling at his new pet he watched as she licked her lips, her hand closest to his legs twitching.

"On my travels I had my eyes opened, I learned that it was time to stop pretending to be the fool and take what I wanted. I even got someone besides the pervy sage to help me and he taught me some useful techniques including two special seals one of which I gave to you." Said Naruto

Pieces of what had happened started to come back to Sakura, she could remember her master getting a brush and ink and putting a seal on her breasts. Looking down she didn't see anything on her breasts but feeling a slight energy coming from there poured chakra into the area causing a seal to appear on the upper swell.

Seeing the seal appear on her skin Naruto continued on with his story. "That seal is different than the other one I know, the other one can be quickly applied but doesn't come with all of the perks and privileges that one does."

Turning her body to face Naruto she traced over the seal looking at the flowing script that was tattooed onto her skin. "What do you mean different master" she asked one hand coming down and resting on the upper part of his leg not far from where his erection was on display. Naruto placed his hand on top of her before slowly starting to rub his hand up and down her arm causing her to blush as his hand made it down to where the seal way and lazily started to brush over it.

"The seal I used on you is called the PET seal and must be done by hand because it's different for everyone so it takes longer to apply. This seal allows more personal freedoms than the other seal and comes with the ability for me to give you some extra chakra and abilities if I want to. While the other seal will be the one I use for my plans this seal is for my own personal pleasure as the seal boosts the libido of the wearer and changes the personality to make the person more willing to my suggestions while leaving the original personality intact." Said Naruto his hand now sliding off her breast and rubbing up and down her side causing Sakura to unconsciously move closer to Naruto.

"What's the other seal" she asked enjoying the feel of Naruto's hand rubbing against her. Sakura's mind was going over what Naruto had said she was wondering what sort of abilities Naruto would give her and what he meant by more personal freedom.

Naruto raised his right palm in the air showing a dark purple glowing seal in his hand before it disappeared. "That is the SLAVE seal, all I have to do is touch a patch of bare skin with my hand and any female will be under my command and follow any instructions I give them, though at the cost of most of their original personality being stripped away. Though if I apply the PET seal over the slave seal then some of that personality will come back."

At this point Sakura's body was pressed up against Naruto's as she sat on his lap with his hands continued to roam over her back and down to her butt. "Master what are you going to do with the seals?" she asked rubbing her body up against his feeling her body getting hotter and the desire to feel her masters body stronger.

"I'll tell you later." He said with a smile on his face as he watched his pet rub her sexy body up against his. "But first I want to play with my pet" he said pushing Sakura up a bit to where he could remove the underwear that was covering his dick, Sakura let out a gasp as the large eleven or twelve inch dick was revealed causing her panties to instantly get soaked from the flood of juices she released thinking of what that would do to her.

"Wow master is so big" she said mostly to herself as her hand came up to tentatively brush against it before pulling it back and looking up at Naruto. "I'm sorry master I should have asked you first."

"That's ok pet you can play with it if you want but why don't you take off those wet panties first." Said Naruto. Getting up Sakura started to remove her skirt and panties revealing her shaved pussy to Naruto, turning around to face him again she saw him setting back in the cushion legs spread wide with his hand stroking his dick as he watched her.

Somehow knowing what her Master expected of her Sakura made her way back to the couch dropping down to her knees between his legs as she reached out a hand and started to stroke at the large shaft. Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of his dick as her hand moved up and down the thick shaft, rubbing her finger over the cap she collected a bit of precum on her finger before bringing it to her mouth.

"Go on pet you can taste it if you want." Said Naruto letting Sakura explore his dick with her fingers and tongue. Though he probably wouldn't be as patient and gentle with everyone else there was still a part of him that had been waiting to have Sakura's naked body pressed up against him for ages, while the other part was just happy to see the pink haired whore on her knees sucking his dick like a good little pet.

Sakura parted her lips her wet tongue coming out to rub over them as she moved her head closer to Naruto's monster dick. Her hand pumping at the bottom of the shaft she placed her lips around the head like she was kissing it before running her tongue out and giving it a lick. Liking the salty taste of the skin she started to lick all around the head her tongue and lips encircling the whole thing and bringing it into her hot wet mouth.

Sakura was focusing on the head of Naruto's dick when she felt a hand on her head applying a bit of soft pressure pushing her head farther down on his dick and causing it to hit the back of her throat. Bing surprised at having her head pushed down on the cock she pulled her mouth off of it before looking up at her master.

"That's ok pet is this your first time blowing someone?" he asked his hand going through her hair as he spoke in a firm but curious tone.

"Ye..yes I'm sorry if I'm not pleasing you master." She said

"Have you ever had sex?" asked Naruto

"No I'm still a virgin; master's cock is the first one I have seen outside of the hospital." She said causing Naruto to smile and his hand to put a little more pressure on her head.

"Really well for now why don't you do the best you can and we'll teach you how to do it better some other time." He said leaning back in the chair and watched as the pink haired girl licked and kissed at the shaft of his cock before taking the head in her mouth again. Enjoying the feeling of her soft lips and warm tongue on his cock Naruto relaxed and let his mind wander as he made a list of everyone he would need to put the seal on.

Naruto's concentration was broken as Sakura's hand sped up its stroking while she tried to swallow all of his cock that she could fit which came to about four or five inches. Feeling the head of his dick sliding down the top of her throat he started to use his hand that had been idly running through her hair to push it down farther on his dick.

Soon after she had started bobbing her had Sakura felt her masters hands return and began pushing her head down causing eight inches of his dick to slide down her throat. Trying not to panic and breathing through her nose Sakura let her head be bobbed up and down on his dick until she heard him yell that he was about to cum. Pushing against his hands she managed to get her head far enough off of his dick that she could taste some of his cum before he exploded into her mouth. Trying to swallow all of the thick cum that she could her cheeks puffed out like a squirrels before Naruto pulled it out and sprayed her face and breasts in his cum.

Sakura sat there for a minute enjoying the taste of the cum as she rubbed what was on her breasts into her skin and used her finger to wipe it off her cheeks. The sight of a cum covered Sakura about made Naruto want to cum again, instead he stood up and putting out a hand to help her stand up led her into his room.

Once in his room Naruto spun Sakura around and enfolded her in his arms as his lips came down in a powerful passionate kiss, his tongue licking against her lips demanding entry into her mouth. Leaning into the kiss Sakura opened her mouth allowing Naruto's tongue to dominate her's as he explored. His arms still wrapped around her Naruto guided Sakura over to one of the walls where a newly hung nail was, sliding his hands down to her wrists Naruto raised them above their head and touched them together sending some chakra through them.

One of the things Naruto had learned over his journey was the uzumaki clan's chakra chains technique, and being the apprentice of two perverts soon came up with a new use for them. Two blue chains shot out of the bracelets wrapping their way down Sakura's arms before crisscrossing over between her breasts and stomach, before going down her legs and wrapping around her ankles where another chain show out connecting them while a chain connected her wrists together leaving her tied to the hook.

Naruto stood there slowly stroking himself as he watched Sakura struggle against the chains before trust and anticipation replaced the fear and surprise in her emerald green eyes. Standing there Naruto licked his lips as he looked over Sakura's naked body, with her athletic build, shoulder length pink hair framing her emerald green eyes, and her long legs that seemed to stretch on and on. Walking forward slowly Naruto came to stand beside Sakura his hot breath causing the skin on her neck to prickle where he was breathing on it, and her nipples to harden as his hands ghosted over her skin.

"Master" said Sakura in a breathless whisper as the anticipation of her master's touch caused her blood to pump loudly in her ears. Unable to stand the tension she cried out as his hands started to grope at her breasts, tweaking and pulling on the nipples, smirking Naruto increased his grip enjoying how his hands sunk into the large flesh only for it to bounce back.

"What's that pet, do you like having your fat breasts played with? Do you like having you nipples tweaked and tugged at." Said Naruto his mouth coming to kiss Sakura as he rubbed his large dick up against her clit before inserting the tip of the head in, moaning Sakura's body shook against the chains as she tried to push herself farther onto Naruto's hands and dick.

"Ohh master that feels so good don't stop please don't stop." She cried out as the head of his dick entered farther into her snatch grazing the inside before bumping up against the hymen.

"Who knew my pet was a little whore who liked to get tied up and have her tits played with?" said Naruto. Naruto placed his palms flat on Sakura's stomach rubbing them up and down he toned body as he nipped and licked at the exposed skin of her neck. As he kissed his way down her body Sakura could feel his lips as they left a trail down to her soaking cunt, she started to let out a series of low moans as Naruto used his fingers to part her vagina and dip his tongue inside.

Digging his tongue in deep Naruto listened to the moans Sakura made as he attacked her clit and vagina with his tongue and teeth, the noises making him painfully hard a pain he was going to get rid of. Standing up again Naruto pushed Sakura's body closer to the wall one hand coming gently pulling her hair back to tilt her head up for a kiss while the other slid up and down her side. Seeing the want and need in Sakura's eyes Naruto slid his dick in fighting to stop himself before he broke her hymen and took her virginity, no he wanted her to offer it to him.

"I know you want me to so just ask me pet, beg me to take it and I'll give you the pleasure you want." Said Naruto his hardened blue eyes staring into Sakura's love filled green ones as his mouth descended on her neck his teeth scraping lightly against her skin as he licked at a pulse point.

"Please master I want you to take my virginity I want you to fuck me. Make me yours I'll be masters own personal sex toy." Said Sakura

"Ohh pet I have much higher dreams for you than that but I am honored that you want me to be your first." Said Naruto his dick sliding in and out of her wet snatch, clamping his lips down on hers to give her something to think about other than the pain he thrust in breaking the barrier as Sakura screamed into his mouth.

Holding still their sweaty bodies pressed up against each other Naruto stood there waiting for the pain to pass as he didn't want to hurt his new pet. Once Sakura's cries died away her hips started to rub against Naruto as much as the chains would allow, seeing that his pet was ready to continue Naruto started to thrust in quickly working in a little bit more of his monster cock each time.

"Ahh master your cock is too big its stretching me so much, please master keep fucking your dirty little pet." Screamed Sakura her back banging against the wall and tits jiggling as Naruto thrusted into her, grinning Naruto started to thrust in faster working more and more of his cock in until his head actually hit her womb, giving one more hard thrust Naruto's head entered her womb. "Yess master that's it fuck me, keep fucking your personal little sex toy master." By now Sakura's body was covered in sweat as she gave a loud moan cuming all over Naruto's dick.

"Ahh I love your fucking virgin pussy it's so tight, and who knew my pet had such a dirty mouth on her. Do you want me to use you like my own personal cum dumpster?" Asked Naruto each word emphazied by a hard thrust causing them to bump into the wall causing stuff on nearby shelves to rattle, speeding up Naruto put both hands on Sakura's hips to hold her still as he thrust in one more time cuming in her womb. As Naruto gave Sakura a long slow kiss he undid the chains around her ankles and wrists for the moment letting her down.

Getting down onto her knees Sakura eyed Naruto's large cock as she ran her hands up and down his hips, licking her lips Sakura gave the tip of the head a kiss before looking up at Naruto and giggling. "Masters dick is all dirty I should clean it up." She said before placing her lips around the side of his cock and running her tongue out licking up the juices, placing his hands on the wall to steady himself Naruto enjoyed the feeling of Sakura's tongue and lips running up and down his cock. Placing her lips around the tip of the shaft Sakura drug her tongue over the head sucking at it like it was a straw as her hands pumped at the large shaft.

"You need to get it all clean pet." Said Naruto taking one of his hands off of the wall and placing it on her head pushing her head farther onto his dick as he thrusted his hips. Disappointed that Sakura wasn't able to get any more than half down her throat before she started to choke making Naruto pull out. Running his hand through her pink hair Naruto stood there and watched as Sakura stared up at him expectantly, placing his hand out and helping her up he buried his face in her long hair before whispering into her ear.

Naruto watched as she sexily crawled on her hands and knees over to the bed, his eyes following the rise and fall of her tight butt cheeks as she went. Walking over to the bed Naruto stood behind Sakura his hands rubbing over her butt, moving his arms up her back he started to rub at her shoulders causing Sakura to let out an 'mmm' as he muscles relaxed. Sliding his hands down her arms he continued to massage at her muscles until he worked his way to her wrists, telling her to lean forward he brought her arms behind her back locking her hands together with the chain front the bracelets on her wrist.

"Master what are you doing "asked Sakura as she felt his hands slide back down to massage her butt cheeks.

"Well you have been naughty pet, all those times you hit me when I wanted to ask you out or was just being nice. I think you deserve a spanking for hitting me when I was just being nice." Said Naruto his hand landing with a smack on Sakura's rear causing her to yelp out in surprise, keeping his swats gentle enough so that he wouldn't hurt her Naruto started to slap at Sakura's ass watching as they jiggled.

"Yes that's it master spank your naughty pet, I've been bad and deserve to have master spank me." Moaned out Sakura between slaps as Naruto switched cheeks, feeling Naruto's hand come down on her other side Sakura let out a lust filled moan as his palm connected with her skin. "Yes I love master's spankings, I want master to take my naughty ass with his big cock and make me yours."

Placing one hand on her hips Naruto grabbed the chain tying up her hands with the other and pulled it back making Sakura have to sit forward in the air on her knees. Lining up his massive head with the entrance to her ass he pushed his hips forward causing Sakura to jerk forward a bit as Naruto's dick slammed into her.

"Fuck your ass is so tight I can hardly get my dick in it." Said Naruto slamming his hips into Sakura's making her fall forwards and let out a gasp as she felt Naruto pull on the chain keeping her up right. The feeling of her arms being tied behind her as Naruto pounded into her ass caused her to let out a series of moan as her body was rocked back and forth on his dick.

Wanting to get deeper inside of Sakura Naruto let go of the chain making Sakura fall forward into the bed sheets with her hands still tied up behind her. Grabbing ahold of her hips Naruto got up on the bed from where he was standing and started drilling down into Sakura's ass pushing her farther into the bed. Naruto took one hand that was holding on to Sakura's hips and slid it down using it to play with her snatch, rubbing his fingers over her clit before sliding them into her pussy.

Moaning into the bed sheets Sakura enjoyed having her cunt and ass filled at the same time. "I'm a dirty slut Naruto-sama. I deserve to be fucked roughly for what I've done," said Sakura, as she cried out when he slammed his dick in her ass causing her bounce against the bed

"Your pussy is squeezing me pretty hard Sakura-chan. Pretty soon I'm going to cum and cum hard!" said Naruto, as he sped up his pace, and was now attacking a sweet spot in the girl's neck.

"Oh Kami! It's so good Naruto-sama! Make me cum. Make this dirty slut cum hard to show how much she is sorry!" said Sakura, as she felt herself getting closer to climaxing, and did right when Naruto released his load deep within her folds.

"Cum for me pet." Commanded Naruto curling his fingers inside her snatch to rub against her G spot as he slammed his cock into her ass cuming in her causing a bit to leak out as he pulled out, feeling Naruto cum in het ass combined with the fingerfuckign she was getting Sakura quickly found her release drenching her legs and Naruto's hand in cum.

"From now on pet, you will live with me here in the apartment complex, in my bed as my sex slave, and pleasure by body to my heart's content. You will wear little to nothing when were alone and you will call me Master or Naruto-sama while in alone too." said Naruto, as he gave Sakura's ass another slap before stopping and massaged the ass cheek he had hit, then unclipping the chain connecting her wrists.

"Pet for this next round I want you to go into my wardrobe and pick out one of the costumes, whichever one you want and put it on."

"Ok but no peeking master." Giggling as she waggled her finger in front of her master like a parent at a naughty child.

"Why is this closet so big?" asked Sakura stepping into a whole room filled with clothes male and female, normal and kinky.

"It's part of a special 'time and relative dimensions in space' seal, I have the dimension part working but sadly haven't gotten the time part down pat. Said Naruto lying on the bed looking up at the celling, he was fine playing his pets game of not peeking for now anyways. "You will have as long as you want later to look at the clothes but for now just pick something."

Looking around Sakura spotted the perfect outfit to wear; as she tried to fit the small outfit on to her large frame she wondered where her master had gotten it. Stepping out of the closet Sakura looked at her master bending down and putting her hands on her knees giving Naruto a great look down her tight shirt at her large breasts, the seal appearing like a tattoo on her skin giving her an even sexier look.

Sakura was wearing a mockup of her gennin uniform with a really short tight shirt showing off her belly and shorts with a small skirt. Slowly walking over to where Naruto was now setting on the edge of the bed she straddled legs throwing one foot up on the bed and tilting Naruto's head up to meet her lips.

"Wow pet you looked cute in your uniform when we were kids but now you look hot, I can't wait to fuck you senseless while you wear that." Said Naruto a growl forming in his throat as his dick rubbed up against her white panties.

Flipping her over naruto moved up to the tight shirt holding her large breasts together Naruto inserted his dick between them and began quickly fucking Sakura's breasts causing the shirt the get pushed up as his hips slammed into her boobs.

"Yes master fuck my large slutty boobs with your fat dick, I want you to come all over my breast and use my body to get yourself off." Said Sakura as one of the chains Naruto had started to wiggle and move in her vagina while another one poked at the outside of her ass.

"Way ahead of you whore, I have thought about all the ways I want to screw you while I was gone on my trip and I'm going to take my time to do every last one of them." Said Naruto watching her staring nipples press against the tight shirt as her breasts were rocked back and forth by his cock. Slamming his hips into her breasts one last time Naruto came the while liquid filling up the space between her breasts and leaking out from in-between them.

Going to the top of the bed Naruto pulled down the covers and lying down motioned for Sakura to come lay beside him. Making her way up the bed Sakura laid down and snuggled into Naruto's chest her face resting on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her holding her close as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Master what are you going to do now that your back?" asked Sakura in a tired voice as she idly ran her hands over Naruto's strong chiseled chest.

"I'm going to go after some of the female clan heads and ninja here in the village then maybe go and see about some of the ones I met on my travels." Said Naruto.

"Will you make them your pets or are you going to use the other seal?" she asked.

"No most of them I am just going to use as fuck slaves or to do missions for me if needed, though I will see about making some pets so you won't be to lonely." Said Naruto a dark smile on his face "But remember pet you are going to be my queen whatever happens you will be first. That reminds me I have a present for you every good pet needs a collar." Said Naruto reaching over and digging around in the night stand. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw a beautiful black lace choker with small pink diamonds in the shape of a cherry blossom on the front of it.

Naruto moved over placing the choker around her neck, running her hand up Sakura felt the soft cloth that was encircling her neck happy that her master had claimed her as his. Lying down beside him Sakura showed her appreciation by giving Naruto a long passionate kiss before snuggling up beside him.

"Get some sleep pet and later I'll go visit Tsunade." Said Naruto laying there and watching Sakura take a nap.

Naruto walked up the hokage tower not paying any attention to the looks he got from the civilians. He smiled darkly to himself, soon they would be getting what was coming to them but for now he was going to focus on his plan and the hot MILF waiting on him in the top of the tower.

Knocking on the door Naruto let himself inside, looking up from her work Tsunade couldn't help but smile as her nephew walked in. Getting up she walked around the desk and wrapped him in a huge hug. Naruto enjoyed having his face pressed against those large breasts and using the excuse of the hug was able to slip on one the slave seals from the palm of his hand onto her arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Knocking on the door Naruto let himself inside, looking up from her work Tsunade couldn't help but smile as her nephew walked in. Getting up she walked around the desk and wrapped him in a huge hug. Naruto enjoyed having his face pressed against those large breasts and using the excuse of the hug was able to slip on one the slave seals from the palm of his hand onto her arm. Naruto watched with a smirk as her eyes dimmed for a second before snapping back to life.

Naruto took a minute to stare at his newest slave; you would have to be blind not to see why jiraiya had been chasing the blond around for so long. Naruto knew that he would have to eventually use the pet seal on her since having a fully sealed hokage would hold him back. 'But for now I'll have a little fun' he grinned evilly.

"Why don't we start out by finding if you live up to your nick name? Get down on your knees." Naruto commanded. Tsunade quickly kneeled down in front of him; her loose shirt gave a good view of her breasts as she sat in front of him. "Take off that shirt I want to see those slutty tits of yours while you suck me off." Said Naruto.

Naruto watched as Tsunade slowly removed her shirt letting it fall off her shoulders and down to her waist. His mouth watered at the sight of her huge breasts and his hand reached down to rub over the swell of her bosom. Trailing his hand up Naruto slid his fingers up her neck and around the back, staring at her large luscious lips and emotive eyes before pulling her head up against his pants.

Tsunade wasted no time, her lips kissing and sucking at Naruto's hard shaft as her fingers worked their way up to undo the button on his pants. Her hot cherry red nails brushed against his skin as she worked the his pants down off of his hips and let them fall to floor. She paused inches from Naruto's cock looking up and asking for permission to continue, her breath against his skin causing Naruto's dick to twitch.

In response to her silent question Naruto just pulled her head closer to him, sticking her tongue out she slowly started to lick at the bottom of Naruto's cock. Naruto let out a loud moan as Tsunade's tongue traveled up and down his shaft in long slow motions as her soft fingers traced circles on his cock. Smiling at the pleased moan she got from her master, Tsunade started to kiss her way to the head of Naruto's cock.

"Yeah you're doing great whore now I know why they call you the legendary sucker" grunted Naruto as he slammed his cock down Tsunade's throat. "This is how you repaid all of those debts you owed wasn't it." Said Naruto ready to reach his climax and paint the back of Tsunade's throat in his cum. Instead of continuing to deep throat him Tsunade stopped sucking. Naruto was just about to protest when he felt his cock be enveloped in what felt like two clouds.

"Not just my mouth master, I would also use these slutty old boobs of mine." She said rubbing her breasts up against his shaft. Naruto laid back in the chair his hands running though Tsunade's hair as she rubbed her boobs all over her shaft, her hard nipples rubbing up against his chest.

"Ohh fuck this is so good, do you know how long I have wanted to fuck those slutty titties of yours." Questioned Naruto as Tsunade continued to rub her sweaty breasts over his cock. Smiling at Naruto she leaned her head down and started to suck on the tip as she continued her ministrations. The new experience of her hot wet mouth along with her soft boobs was too much and caused Naruto to cum, his hands grabbing ahold of her head and slamming it down on his dick.

Tsunade happily swallowed all of the cum loving the slightly ramen taste of it, she licked her lips getting all of it before looking up at her master. "That was great master but I was really hoping that you would cum on my titties, I love to have them covered and then lick it off." She said in a low sultry voice while slowly licking at one of her breasts.

"Don't worry slut I plan on covering you with my cum, inside and out." Laughed Naruto "Now would you do me a favor and go grab that bundle by the door for me, but wait take off your pants I just want to see you in those heels." Naruto watched slowly rubbing his stiffening cock as Tsunade shimmied her way out of her pants and walked over to the door. Naruto enjoyed watching those long powerful legs and wide hips as the hokage strutted over to the door. Tsunade could feel the intense glaze on her backside, her pussy getting even wetter as she imagined her master sitting in the hokage chair watching her and stroking himself off.

Tsunade slowly bent over spreading her legs to give Naruto a good view of her round juicy ass and soaking pussy. Grabbing the package she slowly stood back up before turning around and strutting back over to where Naruto was sitting. Naruto reached out a hand and grabbed Tsunade pulling her into his lap.

"Do you like teasing you master, slave?" asked Naruto one hand wrapped around Tsunade's waist while the other played with her pussy causing her to moan as his fingers glide around her outer lips.

"Mmm master" replied Tsunade as Naruto's fingers assaulted her clit and rubbed against her aching snatch.

"Answer my question slave, do you like walking around like a dirty slut hoping your master will fuck your sloppy cunt." Commanded Naruto, three of his fingers now invading her snatch and pumping in and out.

"Ye..Yes master I enjoy the thought of my master getting hard looking at my body and I want master to fuck me please." Begged Tsunade as Naruto's fingers continued to assault the inside of her dripping snatch. Now the hand that had been wrapped around her waist had moved up and was squeezing her large breasts.

"What a dirty whore you are Tsunade, I bet you loved sucking all of those cocks when you were paying off your debt didn't you?" asked Naruto loving the feel of her large soft breasts pressed against his chest and hand.

"Yes, I love the taste of cocks, I loved getting guys off and having them cum all over my tits." Screamed Tsunade as cum came gushing out of her cunt covering her legs and his hand in the shiny liquid. Naruto was amazed at the amount that came out; slowly he brought his hand to his faced and licked some of it off his fingers. His mouth lit up in a smile as he tasted the delicious nectar.

"Mmm if only the people knew what kind of hokage they had. A cock sucking whore who cums like a fire hydrant from just having her pussy played with. I wonder how much you will cum when I get done fucking you." Said Naruto before tilting her chin up and taking her mouth in a kiss, Tsunade let out a moan and a little bit more of her juices at the thought of being fucked by Naruto's large member.

While Naruto was enjoying playing with Tsunade's tits and kissing her he remembered the package she had brought him. Breaking off the kiss to a disappointed mewl from Tsunade he sat her on the table while he opened the seal on the package and took out its contents. Tsunade watched as Naruto put on what looked like a hokages coat and hat; she had to say that he looked hot standing there in noting but the robe and hat with his manhood standing out at attention. But what she really wanted to do was run her hands over that chest and those washboard abs of his.

Naruto smiled at her as he looked at the hot blond bombshell sitting naked on his soon to be desk. Moving over to stand in front of her he grabbed Tsunade's legs parting them and letting him move in closer to where his dick was grinding up against her lips. Wrapping his arms around her neck and body he pulled her close claiming her lips with his as his cock grinded against her body.

"From now on slut I am going to be the new hokage, but since it would be strange for you to just give me the seat I'm going to allow you to rule in my place for a bit until I have more of my plan ready." Said Naruto

"Thank you master" replied Tsunade not really being able to concentrate as her hands rubbed over his chiseled body. Without asking permission she leaned forward and started placing little kisses on his stomach, her tongue coming out and licking the sweat that was forming on his skin.

'Damn I'm letting this slut take to many freedoms, but it's like she knows exactly what I want before I tell her, I guess that is the wisdom that comes with age.' Though Naruto as he allowed Tsunade to continue licking and kissing him. Looking down he placed his hand on the outside of her long legs and started to rub up and down. The hot red nail polish on her toes and fingers just added to the sultry slutty look while those heels she was wearing made her legs look twice as sexy as usual.

"From now on I am going to be telling you what to do and I want to you call me either master or erokage." He said. As soon as he had uncovered the seals he had decided on that name and it was emblazoned on the back of his coat.

"Yess erokage-sama" purred Tsunade as she felt his strong hands run up and down her legs. Tsunade was expecting for Naruto to push her down onto the desk and take her right there, instead she felt his strong arms pick her up my the legs and carry her over to the couch and lay her down. Naruto didn't waste any time as he bent over and latched his lips around her breasts, kissing and sucking at the soft skin.

Naruto was enjoying the feel of her large breasts pressed up against his hands, taking large handfuls he squeezed causing his fingers to sink into the flesh and Tsunade to let out a moan. "You love having your tits played with don't you slut, did you let those people you owed money to play with your breasts." Asked Naruto running his tongue around her large nipple before bringing it into his mouth and sucking on it.

"Yes erokage-sama your slave let them play with her large slutty breasts, I love having my boobs played with." Said Tsunade, she enjoyed the feel of Naruto playing with her breasts.

"And did you let them play with your wet pussy?" asked Naruto his face inches above her cunt.

"Mhmm yes master I enjoyed getting my sloppy cunt fucked by all of those cocks, but the one I really want is masters." Said Tsunade in a sultry tone, Naruto didn't know if Tsunade was telling the truth about her payment methods or if she was just playing a part to appease him but either way he was beyond turned on and was more than ready to fuck his new pet hokage.

Naruto positioned himself above Tsunade, his cock grinding against her wet pussy as he rocked back and forth teasing her by sliding the tip in and then taking it out over and over going in just slightly farther each time. Soon though his hormones took over and instead of teasing her he started to fuck her cunt hard causing the couch to bounce. He loved the way her cunt wrapped around his dick, doubting her story about paying off her debts with her cunt with how tight it felt around his cock.

Tsunade was enjoying having Naruto's strong body pressed up against hers and his enormous cock thrusting into her, his was defiantly the largest she had ever had and the only one she had in a long time. Tsunade wrapped her legs and arms around Naruto but didn't plan to just ride along, instead she started moving in rhythm and meeting Naruto thrust for thrust, the feeling causing her nails to rake into his skin and leave long red lines on his back.

The feeling of her nails digging into his skin spurred Naruto onward and he picked up speed slamming his cock into her cunt, eventually Tsunade had to let go and let Naruto fuck her because of the waves of pleasure washing over her body. Naruto felt his cock twitch and quickly came in Tsunade's cunt his cum leaking out of her pussy and squirting onto her stomach and tits as he pulled out.

Naruto turned around just in time to see the door open and Shizune walk in. Before the medic-nin could react she found herself pressed up against the desk with some type of chains wrapped around her arms.

"What are you doing Naruto kun? And why is Tsunade-sama laying over there on the couch?" asked Shizune still stunned at what she walked in on.

"You came in at the perfect time Shizune I was just about done here, and though I was going to wait to include you I think I can change my plans this one time." Said Naruto.

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" asked Naruto only to feel his hands reach around her body and grab ahold of her clothes. "Naruto what are you doing?" said Shizune before Naruto ripped off her kimono leaving her standing up against the desk in a pair of very frilly and very sexy underwear. The medic nin was wearing a half cup bra that left most of her breasts exposed, a frilly pair of black panties and a pair of stockings.

"Wow you're wearing a really slutty pair or underwear Shizune-niichan. It's like your just asking for someone to come along and fuck you." Growled Naruto into her ear as he brought her hands behind her back and tied them together with his chakra chains. Naruto ran his hand down her body enjoying the way her beautiful back arched as she was pressed down on the table; he was also enjoying the sight of her near naked ass and stocking covered legs.

"N..No that isn't why" stuttered Shizune, the chakra chains kept her immobile and seemed to suck the chakra out of her system or block it somehow so she couldn't escape.

"Ohh what was it then? Did you want to feel sexy; did you want Tsunade to see you as sexy? That's why you never date isn't it Shizune, you want to fuck Tsunade, you want to go over there and lick out her sopping cunt don't you?" said Naruto letting Shizune turn her head to see Tsunade who was watching the two and slowing fingering herself, giving both people a good view of her delicious cunt.

Naruto saw Shizune go stiff and he could feel his chakra that he had been pumping into her go to work, he hadn't placed the seal on her right yet but he was going to in a minute after he had some fun. Naruto told Tsunade to couch in the middle of the floor and spread her pussy so that Shizune could see it.

Naruto moved Shizune to the floor allowing her arms to go in front of her so she could crawl over to where Tsunade was. It didn't take much encouragement before Shizune move forward and started lick out of Tsunade's pussy, lapping up her and Naruto's juices.

"That's it Shizune, eat out your masters pussy. Lick my cum out of her and show her what a dirty little girl you are." Said Naruto pressing his fingers deeper into Shizune's cunt making the girl moan into Tsunade's pussy, eventually Tsunade came and Naruto watched as her juices just gushed out of her and landed on the floor below and Shizune's face.

"Tsunade why don't you think Shizune for making you cum" said Naruto and watched as Tsunade took the girl in a big kiss, her arms wrapping around the younger girl and holding her tight as she sucked and kissed at Shizune's lips. Soon though Naruto could feel himself becoming hard again and decided it was time to have some more fun with the medic nin.

Naruto threw Shizune forceful against the desk ripping her panties off of her with his hands. Holding her hips steady he inpladed her cunt with his dick causing her to jerk forward and scoot the large desk. Naruto held onto her arms that were tied behind her and continued to drive himself into her wet snatch Filling her cunt with her cock and causing the walls to expand to fit the large rod.

Tsunade watched licking her lips and playing with herself as Shizune moaned from having Naruto forcefully fuck her with his cock. Pulling out Naruto spun Shizune around to where she was now sitting on the desk. Grabbing her around the waist Naruto pulled her closer to him and sheathed himself in her pussy. Reaching one hand up he started to play with the nurses perky C-cup breasts as he kissed and sucked at her neck.

Shizune let out an excited yell and was almost thrusting against Naruto as his lips made their way up to hers and he took her in a kiss, her lips sucking on his before opening her mouth and letting his tongue explore her. Naruto continued to kiss her and let his hands roam her body as he filled her cunt with his cock, her body extremely responsive to his touch. Soon he felt the walls of Shizune's cunt clinch around his cock and he felt her body stiffen up.

"Cum for me slut" said Naruto thrusting into her one last time and cuming in her pussy, as she felt the cum fill her she reached her own climax and gripped onto Naruto tightly leaving marks on his skin as she rocked on his cock.

"Tsunade why don't you come over here and clean your apprentice's cunt out." Said Naruto watching the woman sexily walk over to where he was and slowly drop down to her knees. Instead of going for Shizune she first grabbed ahold of Naruto's cock and started to suck on it, getting all of the juices off of it. Then once she was sure she had gotten all of her masters cum off she turned around and dove head first into Shizune's pussy.

Naruto could see Shizune was enjoying having her master eat out her cunt, her hands were gripping the edge of the table to hold herself up and her legs were spread wide out to the side to allow Tsunade easy access to her abused pussy. Naruto slowly walked around the table and poured chakra to his hand, just as another orgasm rocked Shizune's body he placed the slave seal on her back right above her ass were he would be able to see it peeking out at him from her sexy panties the next time he fucked her.

Shizune passed out for a bit from the seal being placed on her and this allowed Naruto time to make the Pet seal and place it on both women. At first he was going to just place it on Tsunade but he had so much fun with Shizune and she did so much to help him and Tsunade that he decided she deserved to be made a pet instead.

"Ohh master" moaned Shizune as she felt Naruto's tongue against her pussy; Naruto's head was flanked by a pair of sexy legs, his hands running up and down the stockings as his mouth tasted the sweet juices coming from Shizune's glistening pussy. Naruto admitted that he might have a slight thing for stocking, he had really enjoyed the sight of her stocking clad legs wrapped around his head or his waist or when she was kneeling on the floor eating out Tsunade.

And speaking of Tsunade she was laying on her stomach, her hands and lips occupied by playing with Naruto's enormous cock, her thumb rubbing over the bulbous head as she placed small kisses around the base of his shaft. Naruto spent the next couple of hours with his two new pets and was sad when he had to leave. But he had sent the two of them to find him proper housing so he could move his pets and slaves there as soon as possible

Naruto walked down the streets returning back to his apartment and his waiting pet. As he walked he wondered if he should pick something up for Sakura-Chan, sensing someone following him a dark smirk came across his face, he knew something that he could get that they would both enjoy.

Naruto slowed down allowing the voyeur to catch up. After a bit he quickly turned the corner and walked down an alley way and stopped half way waiting for the person following him to catch up. Turning around he could feel the voyeur's eyes on him even without his sensory skills.

"You can come out now" he said, a dark smile crept onto his face as he watched a young but beautiful Kunoichi walk around the side and come down the alley. 'I should have known it was her, I can't belive how long I went without realizing that Hinata had a crush on me' thought the blond.

"W..What are y..you doing in the ally Naruto-kun" asked Hinata as she shyly walked down to where Naruto was.

"I could feel you following me for a while and I thought I would stop and find us some place tribute to talk." Said Naruto walking the rest of the way to stand in front of Hinata. Naruto stared down at Hinata causing the girl's pale moonlike skin to color and for her to look away. As she moved her body it caused her shirt to expose even more of her large bust to Naruto. He stared down at the large bust and tried not to drool on the soft looking pale white flesh. He could remember her having large breasts when they were little but now they rivaled Tsunade and Sakura's.

"I..I just wanted to..to say hi and that I was..glad you were back" stuttered Hinata, her hands tugging at her sleeves from where she was so nervous. Unbeknownst to Hinata, Naruto was letting off large amounts of her pheromones enhanced with her chakra.

"I'm glad to be back Hinata." Said Naruto, his voice quiet and soft as he brought his hand up and ran the back of his fingers over her cheek. The skin though warm from blushing was as soft as velvet and he wondered what the rest of her felt like. Hinata didn't know if she was going to drench her panties in her juices or pass out as she felt Naruto's fingers slide over her cheeks and come to cup the back of her neck.

"And I'm glad you found me because there is something I have wanted to give you." Said Naruto. As he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. Naruto was finding that he was enjoying to seduction abilities he had just about as much as the powerful feeling he got from the slave seals. Heck with the way she was responding to a simple kiss he didn't think he would even need to use the seal on her, he would anyway of course though.

Hinata moaned into the kiss, the petals of her pussy glistening from the juices and soaking her panties as Naruto tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Naruto enjoyed the feel of her soft lips pressed against his and his head was filled with images of those cute little pink lips wrapped around his cock.

Naruto pulled her closer to him, forcing his tongue in-between her lips. Hinata only struggled for a second before realizing what was going on and opening her lips and allowing Naruto to deepen the kiss.

Hinata had to force herself not to pass out though she could feel her body melting to his touch. A light whimper emerged from her mouth as Naruto pulled back, she had quickly became addicted to his kisses and to her it felt like Naruto ended the kiss much too soon.

Naruto stared down at Hinata, her body pressed tightly against his by one of his arms as he glided his fingers over her cheek and down the smooth skin of her neck. Hinata didn't notice but Naruto was slowly moving her over towards a door in the wall. When her back hit the door she was slightly knocked out of her daze and looked up in to naruto's dark lust filled eyes.

"Na..Naruto-kun?" questioned Hinata

"Call me Naruto-sama" said Naruto, his lips dangerously close to hers as his fingers traveled down her collarbone to come to rest on the swell of her breasts. Hinata's breath quickened as she felt his fingers brush over her bear skin as his body pressed her into the door. Naruto bent down to kiss her again as his hands moved down to undo the front of her shirt. Revealing her large breasts to him.

Naruto stared at the mouth watering globes of flesh in front of him as he pressed Hinata harder against the door. Hinata squirmed as she felt Naruto's breath on her neck, the hot air causing her skin to prickly. She stared to squirm under his gaze until she felt his lips on her neck.

"Na..Naruto-sama" moaned Hinata as she felt his sharp teeth rake across her skin. Naruto continued playing with his new prey loving the way she moaned and shivered as his teeth and tongue slid over her neck. Yes she would defiantly make a great plaything for him and his pet. He was definitely looking forward to being able to use those large boobs of hers or being able to sheath his cock in that fat ass of hers anytime he wanted to get off.

"Mmm hime you have such a cute voice but I think we should go somewhere people won't be able to hear those cute little moans of yours."

Before Hinata knew what was happening she was pushed into the room behind her and Naruto locked the door behind him. Turing around Naruto gave her a big smile before pressing her against him again and kissing her. Falling into the haze of the kiss she didn't notice Naruto take her hands and posting them in front of her, or feel him use his chakra to form chains and wrap them around her wrists making a pair of handcuffs.

Picking her up Naruto walked to the center of the room and grabbing her hands positioned them over her head on what appeared to be some hook. Once he had figured out that he was being followed and who it was he had sent a clone ahead to prepare his little play area.

"Na..Naruto-sama why are my hands tied together?" questioned Hinata suppressed at the state she found herself in. 'Yeah I wouldn't even have to use the seal on this slut, look how eager she is and she isn't even afraid after being brought into this room and handcuffed' thought Naruto

"Because my cute little Hime I want to see that cute little body of yours but you keep moving your hands in the way. So to break you of your shyness and as punishment I'm handcuffing you up there until you can learn how to act when around your master." Said Naruto his voice darker but still soothing and calm. Naruto walked forward and brought out a kunai, Hinata's eyes widened and watched as it slowly cut down her fishnet blouse allowing her master full view of her large breasts and cute little stomach.

"You have such large tit's my little Hyuga-whore I bet you guts love to have those large nipples of yours pinched and pulled don't you" said Naruto his hands playing with her large breasts, though they weren't as large as Sakura-chans or Tsunade's her skin was soooo soft and squishy that he loved to let his hands sink into the white flesh.

"N..No Naruto-sama, no one has ever touched me there" squeaked Hinata struggling against the chains as Naruto sucked on her large dime sized nipples.

"No? Has anyone ever touched you down here?" asked Naruto sliding one hand down her cute but slightly pudgy little tummy to rub over her pussy lips. He was actually surprised at how wet she was, he knew that she had practically came when he had first kissed her but his touch had apparently caused her to cum in her panties.

"No Naruto-sama is the fir..first to touch me down there." Cooed Hinata her whole body turning red from embarrassment. Naruto just smirked and brought his hands up to lick the juices off of his fingers.

"Mmm my dirty little hime is a virgin; I'm going to enjoy eating out your dirty little virgin pussy before I fuck you." Said Naruto ripping her pants down to reveal her drenched panties. "Mmm look what I slut my little hime is, already came in her panties" Naruto commented before leaning down and sucking on her wet panties tasting the juice.

Hinata was moaning in pure pleasure as she felt her master lick and suck at her pussy and clit through her panties. "Please fuck me Naruto-sama, I want Naruto-sama to fuck my little virgin pussy and fill me with his cum."

That was just the words Naruto wanted to hear and forgetting about eating out her delicious little cunt for the moment he quickly shed his clothes and pushed her panties to the side letting the tip of his cock slide inside of her pussy lips.

"That's it Hinata beg your master to fuck your little pussy, you want me to take your cherry don't you, you want me to fill all of your virgin holes with my hot cum don't you." Asked Naruto his hands gripping her hair as his lips whispered in her ear.

Hinata couldn't stand it and screamed at the top of her lungs, her pussy cuming and drenching Naruto and her legs in her juices. Stopping to catch her breath she looked at her masters eyes, seeing the want and lust in them about causing her to have another earth shattering orgasm.

"Yes master please fuck your slave, take your slaves virginity, my body is yours to do with what you wish." Said Hinata feeling his cock press into her. Naruto couldn't hold back anymore and thrust into Hinata causing her to scream out as her hymen was broken. But unlike Sakura he didn't slow down, instead he picked up her hips where she would fall more on his large cock and started to slam into her pussy.

"What a slutty little Hyuga-whore I found, I wonder if all Hyuga are as slutty as you or if I just got lucky?" asked Naruto, but Hinata was in no state to answer as her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and her voice turned into one long moan. Naruto continued to slam into his little Hyuga whore, his cock slamming into the back of her womb with each thrust as she came down fully on his cock.

Naruto was enjoying the feel of Hinata's tight little cunt around his cock, it wasn't as good of a feeling as Sakura's but he was defiantly loving the feeling of fucking her tight little cunt. Naruto slammed his hips into Hinata's as he sheathed himself in her tight canal. Naruto wasn't able to last long inside Hinata since it felt like her pussy was giving his cock a blowjob and was trying to suck his cum out.

As Naruto came Hinata hit her peak and let out an ear shattering yell as her eyes rolled up in her head and she slumped against Naruto. Naruto smirked at the fact that his new little slave had passed out from being fucked by him.

"Ohh my poor little hime has passed out, looks like I need to find some way to occupy myself until she wakes up." Naruto flipped Hinata onto her back, her large breasts jiggling and her long dark hair spraying out around her head. Putting his legs on either side of her Naruto grabbed her breasts and started roughly playing with the soft boobs digging his fingers into her flesh. Feeling himself get hard again he placed his cock in-between the girl's massive breasts and pressed them together.

Holding her breasts around his cock Naruto started to tit fuck the unconscious Hyuga girl, his cock sliding in-between the soft warm embrace of her breasts and pressing against her sweet lips. Instead of holding himself back Naruto let himself cum early spraying the girls face and her raven black hair with his cum.

Naruto looked down enjoying the picture of Hinata laying there covered in his cum but he wasn't done playing with his new cum dumpster yet. Instead he got up and flipped the girl over before grabbing her hips and sinking his whole length into her cunt all at once. He entered her and immediately started pounding her ass. Since she was out cold he rammed himself into her with no care, slamming his cock as deep as it would go.

Taking it out of her ass Naruto started to fuck her pussy switching back and forth between both tight holes. After a few minutes Hinata started mumbling some words but Naruto ignored her. As she came back to conscious her breast was burning red and sticky and she felt a long hard shaft being slammed into her cunt and ass.

"Ahh" screamed Hinata before having a body shaking orgasm and passing back out, laying on the ground mumbling incoherently.

While he would have had no problem to continue to fuck her sleeping body he decided to use this as a chance to place the slave seal on her.

At first he thought he would place it on her forehead as a bit of irony with how they treated the branch clan but he finally decided to place it on her tummy right above her abused pussy. Naruto sat down beside her and rubbed her hand over her soft body while he waited for her to wake up. He didn't have to wait long before Hinata woke up and turned over to look at him.

"Good morning Naruto-sama." Asked Hinata her face and voice competing for top of the cute scale.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" Asked Naruto

"Yes Naruto-sama" feeling cold she sat up and looked around "Naruto-sama where are we?"

"Well we were playing and after I came in your little pussy you passed out on me so I had to wait for you to wake up."

"I'm sorry master I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." Said Hinata.

"That's fine hime it was your first time but I'm still going to have to punish you so you know not to do it again."

Naruto led Hinata over to a pipe that ran up the side of the wall and wrapped her chain around the pipe, low enough to the ground that Hinata had to kneel on her knees to be comfortable. Hinata's large breasts heaved up and down as she tried to catch her breath from where she had been screaming for the last few minutes. The chain connecting her hands to the pipe was short making her have to sit close to it and her body press up against the pipe. She could feel her master walking behind her, his eyes exploring every inch of her pale unmarred skin, she shivered from equal parts cold and anticipation as she felt his fingers run though her hair.

Suddenly Naruto's fingers grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back causing her to let out a yell. Her mouth open from the scream was quickly filled with Naruto's large cock, his hand holding her head still as he forced his cock down her throat. Naruto started to face fuck his little Hyuga whore, not giving her time to get used to his girth before forcing more and more of his meat down her throat. Naruto increased his grip on Hinata's hair forcing her head onto his cock as he hammed her tight throat. He was happy to find that he was right; he loved the way her cute little lips looked wrapped around his cock and the look on her face with her eyes about to roll back into her head.

Chuckling Naruto increased his pace causing his balls to slap against her chin as he fucked her mouth and throat. Just as she was about to pass out from loss of oxygen Naruto pulled out of her throat allowing her to take in a deep lungful of air. But instead of letting go of her hair he held on and placed his throbbing cock right in front of her face.

"I'm going to cum slave; I want you to thank your master for coming on those slutty little breasts and face of yours." Said Naruto stroking his cock as Hinata tried to fill her lungs with oxygen. Speeding up his strokes Naruto came on Hinata covering her face and breasts in his sticky white cum.

"Thank you for cuming on your worthless little slave Naruto-sama." Said Hinata

"Good girl, I'm glad my little slave can follow instructions so well. Now instead of having to discipline you I'm going to give you another gift" said Naruto his voice dark as he let go of her hair allowing her head to fall forward. Naruto walked behind her and stared at her beautiful body, his cock quickly coming back to full mast and twitching at the sight in front of him. He was really starting to enjoy himself, there was just something that he loved about the way Hinata looked chained naked to the wall, her breasts covered in his cum and heaving as she tried to get her breathing back under control.

"Naruto-sama is too good to his worthless little slaaaa" yelled Hinata throwing her head back and extending the last vowel as she felt her masters cock fill her ass. Naruto wasted no time before grabbing her hips and burying his cock into her soft tight ass. Hinata let out a long stream of moans as Naruto assaulted her ass with his cock, stretching her inner walls as his large member sunk into the hilt.

"Who knew my quiet little Hinata-hime was such a little whore." Commented Naruto saying hime the same way he would say slut. Hinata could only mumble incoherently as Naruto pounded into her stretching her ass out. "I'm going to fill this tight ass of yours with my cum hime, from now on your entire reason for being is to just be a fuck puppet to get me and my pets off." Growled Naruto grabbing her long dark hair and pulling it back before slapping her ass hard and causing her to yell.

"Yes Naruto-sama fuck my ass, my holes only exists to be filled with Naruto-sama's cum" shouted Hinata her voice filled with pleasure and tinged with a small bit of pain. Hinata could feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter from the combined pounding of Naruto's cock and her spanking.

"You seem to enjoy being spanked hime, only bad little slaves deserve to get spanked, have you been a bad little slave" asked Naruto his tongue licking the side of her neck where it was exposed from him holding onto her hair.

"Yes Naruto sama I have been a bad little slave, I was spying on Naruto-sama without him knowing" shouted Hinata her pussy quivering and dripping down onto the hard cold floor from where Naruto was licking her neck.

"Well I know the perfect punishment for a fuck slut like you Hinata. After I cum in this pretty little ass of yours I'm going to let you lick all of my juices off and if you can do that without cuming I won't have to give you any spankings." Said Naruto before going back to pounding her ass with his cock. Hinata was sad for a second thinking that her master wasn't going to spank her but then she thought about her words and a dark little smile spread across her cute face. Naruto couldn't last much longer in Hinata's tight little ass, Naruto came again his large amount of chakra allowing him to get hard and cum multiple times thanks to his new studies. Hinata came as she felt his hot cum fill her ass and cause her stomach swell a little from the amount he was filling her with.

"Tsk Tsk tsk look at the mess my little slut made" said Naruto unhooking her hands from the pipe and pressing her head down to where the puddle of her juices were." Since you couldn't even make it through me fucking your ass I want you to lick up your mess while I give you your punishment'" said Naruto removing his hand from her head and grabbing her hips. Hinata tentivly stuck her tongue out and started to lick at the puddle of her own juices, she let out a small yelp each time his hand struck her flesh but continued to keep licking, Naruto counted to ten on each cheek.

"What a good little slut and I see that you cleaned up your mess to" said Naruto rubbing his hands over her red ass cheeks. "Now why don't we get dressed and l will take you home."

"I get to go home with master?" asked Hinata her excitement overwhelming her and causing her to jump on her master and squish his face between her boobs in a hug from heaven. Naruto was sure he should be mad at his slaves act but with his face being smothered in heaven he didn't really care. Once he got the girl off of him he cupped her face in his hand and leaned in to kiss her.

-The next morning-

Naruto walked out of his bedroom and was amazed at the sight infornt of him. Sitting in his large chair was Sakura, her large breasts pressing hard against her small red tank top, her lean beautiful body streatched out as his little Hyuga whore kneeled on the floor her face between Sakura's legs eating out her large pussy.

"Is my pet enjoying her present?" asked Naruto coming over to stand beside Sakura, his hand lovingly moving through her hair and coming down to cup her face.

"Mmm yes master, I've wanted to see our little Hyuga-whore be taught a lesson for so long. Ohh yeah that's right whore lick my ass, stick your tongue in there and lick me out while you finger my pussy. I have really enjoyed you allowing me to teach this little slut her place master and she is such a good little cunt licker to I might not let her get any of her chores done today."

"But then I would have to punish you and our new maid if you kept her from completing her tasks today." Said Naruto.

"Well maybe" started Sakura rubbing her fingers over Naruto's boxers "if I suck masters dick then he won't have to punish his little pet" pouted Sakura her cherry colored lips glistening as she licked them. She quickly undid his boxers and started to suck on his cock as naruto watched Hinata luck out Sakura's pussy.

"Mmm that's good pet" said Naruto as he enjoyed watching her sweaty body flex from Hinata's ministrations. Thrusting his cock into her mouth he watched a bit of sweat roll down her large breasts and over her toned sexy stomach, licking his lips imagining running his tongue and hands all over that sexy bodies of hers. "Actually since you love having our little slutty maid eat you out I'm going to give the both of you a present." Said Naruto pulling himself out, walking over he moved Hinata out of the way gently, seeing no reason to be harsher with her than he had to be.

"You look so slutty just sitting there in my chair with your tank top straining against those huge tits of yours." He said his hands running over her stomach and coming up to grab her tank top and rip it off of her. "Much better now I can suck on those huge tits of yours while I fuck your pussy." Said Naruto before kissing his way up her stomach and latching onto her breasts with his mouth, Sakura ran her hands though his hair while he mauled her breasts with his mouth and hands. Sakura could feel his hard cock that had just been thrusting down her throat rubbing up against her large clit causing her to shift under her.

Feeling himself coming closer to climax Naruto thrusted into Sakura, her pussy wrapping tightly around his cock and trying to milk the cum out of him. All of a sudden he felt something warm and wet wrap around his balls, looking down he could see Hinata laying on her back in her tattered maid costume and sucking his balls. The feeling of Sakura's pussy combined with Hinata's mouth quickly brought him to climax and he filled Sakura's pussy with cum until it started to leak out.

"Now slut I want you to lick all of my cum out of Sakura's pussy and I want you to thank her for allowing a spineless little whore like you to eat her out." Said Naruto leaning down to gently kiss Sakura and lay on the couch and watch Hinata's cute ass bounce as she licked his cum up from Sakura's pussy.

Sensing something he looked out the window only to see what looked like a flash of red eyes. The chakra signature felt familure and he only knew one person with red eyes like that. Ohh well he could deal with her later, for now he was just going to enjoy the sight of his pets beautiful body as she got her pussy licked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Naruto walked out of his room running his hands though his hair and tried to wake up. He had spent all night with the TARDIS seals and was sure he was only days away from unlocking their full power. But as soon as his eyes landed on the kitchen area a certain part of his body came straight awake. Standing at the counter of the kitchen making breakfast was Hinata. She was standing there naked except for the small apron that was straining against her huge breasts and fell to just below her fat pussy lips.

'She's just begging to be taken and fucked isn't she?' Thought Naruto, a dark smirk coming over his face. He was going to leave and hunt down Kurenai but he thought he might as well go in the kitchen first. After all breakfast is the most important part of the day.

Quietly slipping out of his clothes Naruto snuck into the kitchen and got right up behind Hinata before pulling both of her hands behind her back and pressing her head down against the counter. Without any foreplay Hinata's senses exploded as Naruto's large cock suddenly slammed into her pussy. The pulsing shaft quickly going in and out as Naruto pressed her against the counter.

"Ahh master." Cried Hinata as his hard cock fucked her dry snatch, but it didn't take long before her cries of pain turned into pleasure as her pussy got wetter and wetter. The sound of his slaves screams brought a dark smirk to Naruto's face and pushed him on faster and every time it sounded like Hinata would stop he would bring his hand up and slap one of her soft white but cheeks until it was red.

"This is what you wanted isn't it cunt. That's why you were wearing that slutty little apron, you wanted your master to come in here and fuck that little pussy of yours didn't you." Said Naruto the sound of his hips hitting hers filling the room. Still holding her hands behind her head he grabbed her hair with his free hand and made her stand up with her back to his chest. His long cock continued to slide in and out of her pussy, the girls cum dripping down his cock and landing on the floor.

"Yes master please fuck me harder. I wanted master to see me like this and throw me down and fuck me with his cock." Said Hinata her body slumping down against the counter as Naruto let go and slowed his thrusts. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sakura come walking out of their room wearing a short red t-shirt that barely came down far enough to cover her straining nipples, and a pair of unbuttoned shorts that hung below her hips revealing a black thong that came above them and sat on her hips.

The pink haired girl licked her lips as her eyes landed on Naruto's long shaft sliding in and out of the Hyuga whores snatch. She slowly walked over to where Naruto was standing, her large nipples straining against the fabric of her shirt. Reaching Naruto she wrapped one slender leg around his and ground her body against his side, her ruby red lips grazing below his ear.

"Do you know what happens to sluts who go walking around dressed like that?" Growled Naruto his arm going around Sakura's waist and holding her tightly against his side.

Sakura's voice purred throatily as she ground her body up against his. She slowly slid her hand down his stomach before grabbing onto his cock, her palm rubbing up against the head of his shaft. "They get their hungry cunts raped by big hard cocks." She said sliding around between Naruto and Hinata and grinding herself up against his chest. "Are you going to rape my big juicy pussy with your hard cock?" She said making the last word pop when she said it.

"I'm going to give you exactually what you want slut, I'm going to fuck that hot ass of yours until you're begging me to let you cum." Said Naruto and creating two clones. Sakura let out a pleased groan at the sight of the three huge cocks that swung between the clone's legs and slowly slid her way down Naruto's body until her lips brushed up against the head of his cock.

"The tip of you cock looks so big and tasty, given the way it curves I can tell just how much it wants to knock me up." She said grabbing onto the shafts of two of the clones and slowly stroking with her strong hands. "What ever will I do against three strong ninja? I guess it can't be helped, take me, rape my throat and pussy with your large cocks and fill me with your cum." She said in mock defeat before slipping her lips over the head of Naruto's shaft and sucking on it. Naruto watched as the pink haired beauty sucked on his cock all the while stroking off his clones all in perfect rhythm. Behind him clone number three and grabbed Hinata and placing her on the ground had continued fucking her causing the Hyuga girl to let out pleased screams every time he entered her.

"Look what a big fuck slut she is. She was just waiting for someone to come along and fuck that pussy of hers." Said the second clone stepping behind her and running his fingers over the damp spot in her jeans. He pressed his fingers harder against the large camel toe causing her juices to soak into the jeans. Smiling he started to play with her pussy as he planted small kisses on the skin above her pantie line. The clone ran his fingers up and down the bulge, more and more juices dripping out of her slit and dampening the shorts.

"Yes I'm a dirty fuck slut master. Rape my throat with your huge cock master, make me yours and fuck my pussy." Moaned Sakura as she continued to work her ruby lips up and down Naruto's cock, the clone behind her started to pull down her pants revealing her lacy crotch less panties.

"Look at this, wearing crotch less panties so anyone can just come up and fuck your pussy." Said the clone rubbing the head of his cock over Sakura's cunt causing her to moan into Naruto's dick. The clone quickly pushed the large head of his cock past her soaking lips and started to thrust deep into her. The real Naruto by this time had grabbed two handfuls of Sakura's hair and was using it to hold her still as he fucked her face, smiling at the sound of her gagging on his cock.

Sakura moaned as she was assaulted on either end by the two Naruto's. Their cocks brutally fucking her mouth and pussy causing her to buck and moan around them. She could feel her breasts swinging in her shirt as she was fucked.

"You want me to fuck you fine then. Here slut make sure you drink all of my cum." Said Naruto slamming his cock down her throat and cuming. Sakura's eyes rolled partly back in her head as she felt the large cock swell in her throat before blasting rope after rope of cum into her. Naruto pulled out of her slowly, watching cum and saliva drip down onto her breasts. The clone in the back quickly sped up, grabbing her hips and slamming his cock into her cunt as her muscles tried to tighten down around it. The clone came in quick succession after the real Naruto filling up her cunt with his cum until it started leaking out of her.

"Did you like that slut? Did you like having your pussy and throat raped by two big cocks? Well don't worry were not done with you yet." Said Naruto smiling down at Sakura. The pink haired woman gave him a sultry smile before slowly taking off her straining shirt and lying down on her back.

"Ohh yes I loved having your big large cocks in me. But please whatever you do don't take my ass" She said looking up at Naruto with fake sincerity. The clone that was behind her grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to shove his fat cock back down her throat causing it to bulge out. Naruto watched for a moment as his clone fucked Sakura's throat before looking at her large breasts and getting an idea he wanted to try.

"Clone why don't you go help your brother with the little Hyuga whore I have something I want to try on our little fuck toy here." He Said, the clone pulled out and started to walk away but not before Sakura gave his cock a parting kiss. The clone quickly went over to the other clone that had Hinata's legs on his shoulders and was fucking her ass. Hinata's eyes had rolled back as the large cock pressed into her ass and started fucking it and she was so far gone she didn't notice when the second clone started to fuck her large breasts.

"Ohh dear I'm all alone and defenseless against you and your cock what ever will I do?" Said Sakura smiling as she placed the back of her hand to her head. Naruto just smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her as he positioned himself between her legs. He cupped her cheek in one hand before sliding it down over her body to where the seal rested on her large breasts.

"Remember when I said this seal could allow me to make changes? Well we are going to test that out." Said Naruto before pumping his chakra into the seal and envisioning the change, Sakura threw her head back and let out a loud moan as her body began to shake from an orgasm. She could feel her breasts getting heavier, fuller, her already sensitive nubs were so tender the fabric of Naruto's shirt was sending waves of pleasure though her.

Soon the amazing feelings of her master's chakra entering her dissipated and she was left lying on the floor panting, her legs soaked in her juices. Sakura took a minute to compose herself before sitting up and taking stock of her body. She looked at her self but couldn't feel anything different except for the slight weight added to her breasts but even they didn't look much bigger. Hesitantly she cupped her large breasts, he fingers brushing over her nipples causing her to sharply breathe in as a wave of pleasure shot through her.

She continued to play with her breasts, her fingers teasing the hard nipples. As she was squeezing them she got a surprise when milk shot out from her nipples. She squeezed her large breasts again and watched as more of her milk squirted out. Getting curious she bent her head over and took one of her large nipples in her mouth and started to suck on it. Her eyes lit up as she enjoyed the taste.

"What a huge slut, playing with yourself while having your pussy raped. Milk those slutty tits for me while I fuck your tight cunt." Commanded Naruto sheathing himself in her. Sakura laid on the ground, her back arched as she squeezed and massaged her large tits. Her body swayed as Naruto continued to pound into her, his foot long cock hitting the back of her womb with every thrust.

Slowing down Naruto leaned forward and took one of her sensitive nipples in his mouth and started to suck on it. He had though it would look great to see milk coming out of those large tits as he fucked her and he had been right. Naruto also had another reason for the change; he wanted her body to get accustomed to a smaller change before he did anything drastic.

"Yes I'm a slut, I love getting my pussy raped by big hard cocks. Please suck on my tits, drink all of my slutty milk." Cried Sakura as she felt Naruto's lips wrap around her nipple. Behind them the two clones were using a now unconscious Hinata as their own personal cumsleeve. Even while unconscious her lips and cunt were still trying to suck all of the cum out of the clones cocks.

Naruto gave one last hard suck to Sakura's nipple before he felt his body tense up and he came again filling her with his seed. Sakura saw stars as she came down from her most recent wave of pleasure. Before she could say anything she felt herself be picked up in a pair of strong arms and be carried into the bathroom. She stayed curled in his arms as she heard the sound of the shower being turned on.

"Come on my love let's get cleaned up." Said Naruto his voice now more compassionate and kind than it had been before. Sakura just murmured into his shoulder and let herself be led into the shower. When the warm water started to wash over her she felt herself become more awake and aware of her surroundings and the two quickly cleaned each other off kissing and touching each other the entire time.

"Mmm Master" moaned Sakura as she felt the cloth move over her ass, Naruto just chuckled at her and continued to wash her. "Mmm there was something I was going to tell you...yes there please there…ohh master" cried Sakura as she felt his fingers tease her ass.

"And what is that my beautiful vixen?" He asked.

"I...I was thinking we could get Tsunade or Shizune to look though the hokage records to see if there is anything that would help with the TARDIS seal." she said.

"That's a great idea Sakura; I think you deserve a reward." He said pushing her up against the wall. Naruto got down on his knees and started to lick around the outside of her pussy. Sakura felt her lips quiver at the touch of his tongue and her fingers reflexively gripped his hair as he brushed his tongue up against the inside of her pussy. Naruto continued to lick at suck at her large snatch, his fingers dipping inside to scrape against her inner walls.

Though Naruto would have loved to have spent all day eating out his slave's sweet pussy he knew that he needed to quickly find Kurenai. Naruto shoved two of his fingers into her snatch and started to tease her clit with his teeth until she cried out and came, pushing his head closer to her body. Naruto continued finger fucking her until her orgasm faded then he kissed his way back up to her pink lips.

"Mmm master thank you." She said leaning into kiss him as his hand ran though her hair. "Now its my turn to thank you for this morning. I hope our little game got you in the mood for Kurenai-sensei." She said before dropping down to her knees and pressing her soapy breasts around his shaft.

"Ohh it did slut I have a whole plan of how I'm going to punish her for peeking. I'm going to beat her at her own game." He said before letting out a pleased moan as Sakura's large soapy breasts slid over his shaft, he started to buck his hips a little, slowly fucking her breasts. "And if you are a good girl I was thinking about bringing you home a pet to keep you company." He Said.

"I'm sure Ino will love being with us master." She Said, they had talked about what he was planning on doing today since he respected her advice. She was just about to ask something else when she noticed him go stiff before cuming all over her face and breasts. "So the clones finished with the Hyuga whore?" Said Sakura refusing to say the girl's name.

"Yeah my clones finished with her. She passed out halfway through the first one fucking her so by the time the second one joined all they could do was finish then go clean her off and put her on the couch to sleep." He said before getting a cloth and wiping some of his cum off of Sakura's face. Naruto could see that something he just said pissed off his pink haired vixen from the way she was grinding her teeth. Naruto helped her stand up and she leaned against the wall before speaking.

"I can't belive that spineless little slut would pass out while being blessed with your cock master. She had wanted to be your lover for so long and both times you fuck her she passes out on you." She said angry at Hinata, Naruto could see how angry she looked, and the power and confidence she was radiating was turning him on. He moved closer to her and pressed her up against the wall, his cock grinding up against her.

"And what do you think we should do about that?" he asked his voice deep and dark.

"I think she should be punished, I want to punish her. I want to train her to be a proper slave and teach her how to act around her superiors." She growled, Naruto couldn't help it her grabbed one of her legs as wrapped it around his waist and he thrust inside her pussy and pressed Sakura back against the wall.

"Mmm yes tell me how you are going to do it." He said thrusting into her and pressing her hard against the wall. Sakura moaned and wanted to slide into bliss as her masters cock slid in and out of her but she kept going.

"I plan on stripping her down to those fishnets she wears, then im going to put on a large strap on and have her lick and suck it before fucking her large fat ass. Then I'm going to get a crop and use it on her." She said causing Naruto to forcefully speed up. "Then when I'm done fucking her you can take her and fuck Hannabi in front of her." Naruto came at the combined images of leather clad Sakura fucking Hinata and the cute little body of Hannabi bouncing on his dick.

"I love to see you this forceful vixen and I would love to see in a leather suit. So why don't you get the toys and uniforms from the TARDIS and take her in there to play." He growled, he had shown Sakura how to make new rooms with the seal and now his little apartment was the shell to a large mansion.

The two spent some more time in the shower as Sakura continued to explain what she had in mind which earned her getting bent over and fucked in the ass twice before they decided to get out of the shower and start their day. The two happily dried and dressed each other before Naruto gave Sakura a goodbye kiss and left to find Kurenai.

It didn't take Naruto long to find Kurenai, she was stomping her way into the hokage tower. She was probably going to raise a fit about him sleeping with Hinata seeing as how she seemed to have a thing against men. He smiled as he watched her enter the tower and quickly ran up the side and jumped in the open window. Tsunade was sitting on her chair with shizune under the desk eating her out.

"Master." Said Tsunade noticing him come inside. "Would you like your chair erokage-sama?" She asked.

"No I think I will do without my cloak this time. But I will need two things from you my lovely little pet. We are soon to have a guest; Kurenai apparently saw me fucking Hinata and is on her way up to raise a fuss." He said stroking the side of her face with his hand as he watched Shizune single-mindedly eat out the hokages cunt.

"Do you need me to send her away for a while master? Or have her locked up?" Asked Tsunade.

"No I'm going to deal with her myself but I am going to need the key to your room at the top of the tower to do it. What I want you and your little pet to do is go to the hokage library and look for anything related to space, time, and dimension seals." He Said.

"What are you going to do to Kurenai master?" Asked Tsunade looking up at Naruto. Naruto just rubbed her cheek and leaned down and kissed her on her bright red lips. Instead of answering he just moved one of her hands to rub over the bulge in his pants letting that answer the question for her.

"Mmm I'm jealous that she gets to have you master but I have an idea to really make her mad before you take her." She said before motioning for shizune to stop and standing up. Tsunade quickly disrobed leaving her there in just her heels. Tsunade ran to get Naruto's cloak and motioned for him to strip also.

"I think I like where you are going with this hime." Said Naruto quickly stepping out of his pants. Tsunade stopped for a second to gaze on his body and lick her lips before placing the cloak on him. Naruto sat down on the Hokages chair and Tsunade quickly got on his lap, positioning his cock to enter her cunt. She sat there moving her but up and down his cock and licking at his hard chest as shizune licked at Naruto's balls. Naruto just sat there and smiled at the sight they would present when Kurenai entered.

A few seconds later Kurenai came storming into the room not even knocking on the door. She got four foot in the room before the sight in front of her brought her to a complete stop. In front of her was Naruto sitting naked on the hokages chair like he owned it. Worse than that Tsunade was naked on top of him with his admittedly large cock fucking her pussy. She let out a little half yelp before her eyes rolled back in her head and passed out.

"Well that wasn't how I was planning on doing it but I have to say that was an amusing result." Said Naruto.

"Mmm does this mean we can finish before you deal with her master?" Asked Tsunade moving up and down his rod faster. Naruto just pulled her close and kissed her as he started to thrust into her. Tsunade let out a loud yell and started to buck hard against his cock, her large fat breasts bouncing as she rode him.

Shizune sat on the floor her mouth wrapped around his balls sucking on them as her master bounced up and down on Naruto's shaft. She listened to the pleased moans and grunts coming from the two blonds. Shizune played wither self as she started to lick and kiss around the bottom of Naruto's shaft, her long fingers going deep into her pussy.

Tsunade slowed down her bouncing motion wanting to enjoy the feel of her master's cock in her pussy. She moaned as the large head spread her walls inside and pressed up against the entrance of her womb. As her need to cum built up she started to lift higher and higher before slamming herself down onto his cock causing it to hit the back of her womb and cum. Shizune started to lick at the top of Naruto's cock where his and Tsunade's juices were leaking out.

A little while later Kurenai felt herself start to wake up. A small moan escaped her lips; her body felt warm and pleasant like something was massaging her. Coming more awake she felt like something was pulsing inside of her pussy and ass but she felt too good to complain. Her eyes only opened when she tried to turn over but found she couldn't.

Kurenai about chocked herself as she tried to set up. Looking around she found that she was lying naked on some stone table with some sort of glowing pulsing chains wrapping around her body holding her limbs down. There were also two chains stuck in her pussy and one in her ass that were pulsing in time with each other and thrusting in and out of her. One more chain appeared before her but it was much thicker than the other ones. The chains went between her breasts and snaked its way up to squeeze and massage her breasts before working its way up to her mouth and forcing its self-down her throat.

Kurenai tried to struggle but the more she moved the harder the chains pressed down on her neck. She screamed in frustration causing the chain in her mouth to grow and start to thrust in and out of her throat. The other chains started to thrust to, moving in and out of her pussy and ass. Kurenai continued to struggle but the more she did the larger the chains would become and the faster they would pulse. She couldn't help but arch her body as wave after wave of pleasure went thought her and so she found her body moving on its own against the chains.

Kurenai didn't know how long she lay there having her body raped again and again by these chains. Her legs were soaked from the number of times she had come and her face was coated in saliva and tears from where the large chain had been fucking her throat.

What she didn't know what that every time the chains grew and pulsed they were releasing more and more of Naruto's chakra into her body to start the slave process. All she knew is she had a feeling of intense pleasure each time they pulsed. Kurenai started to enjoy her self-stoking the chains as the others slithered and curled their selves around her body.

She was brought out of the pleasure when the large pulsing chain in her mouth pulled out letting her get in a deep breath. Gulping down air she finally noticed that she was not alone here, where ever here was.

"What a slut you are Kurenai. Did you enjoy playing with my chains?" Asked the mysterious voice. Kurenai didn't have to wonder long who it belonged to before Naruto stepped out of thin air and appeared beside her.

"Where am I, what are you doing, how long have you been watching?" She demanded angrily only to have the chain around her neck tighten and choke her into silence. Naruto waved his hand and released the chain after a minute letting her breath.

"You are in my genjutsu; I planned this one special for you. The genjutsu mistress trapped by her own art." He said chuckling "As for what I'm going to do to you well that's simple. I'm planning on rapeing every one of your holes over and over and making you my little bitch just like I did to your precious Hinata." He said before once again waving his hand and causing an image to appear. Kurenai gasped as the image came into focus. Her body was on the bed being molested and fucked by five Naruto clones. It already looked like they had came multiple times on her body.

"Wha..What are they doing to my body?" She gasped.

"They're training it while I train your mind. Every guy in the village thinks you're a tight ass with the way you treat men and I know a lot would love to have a go at you. So who knows maybe if my clones finish before we do they could get bored and let some of the jonin have a go at you." Kurenai leaned back in shock causing Naruto to smile, the blond ninja leaned down and kissed Kurenai forcing his tongue into her mouth. The kiss lasted for a minute before Naruto leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Just imagine one of those fat Akimichi fucking your throat while an Inuzuka mounted you like their dogs. Or maybe they will give you to the newest batch of gennin as a graduation present."

"Wh..Why are you doing this." Said Kurenai trying to fight the pleasure that was going through her body and the constellations of stars that had been formed from that kiss.

"Because you were spying on Hinata and me and were going to go tell Tsunade. Because I've heard how you talked about me and men in general. And also because you are very very beautiful and I want you." He said.

Kurenai felt like her mind was going to break from the pleasures of the chains as they slithered in and out of her holes, filing her with a warm pulsing sensation. She felt her body rocking against the chains making them rub up against her most sensitive areas. Two more chains appeared and wrapped up her arms to her hands. She idly started to stoke them, running her fingers over the cool chakra coated metal and stroking down the chain.

Naruto chuckled again as a pleasant look came over Kurenai's face for a moment while she idle stroked the tip of the chain. Her fingers running lovingly over the cool metal, allowing her a little more freedom he was happy to see her move the chains closer to her face and start to lick them.

Naruto allowed her to continue that as he walked down to the end of the table where the three large chains were still pulsing inside her. Without saying anything Naruto grabbed onto the two that had burrowed into her cunt and yanked the long chains out. Kurenai let out a loud pleasant sounding moan as the chain was removed, the shape of the links sending waves of pleasure as they rubbed against the walls of her cunt.

"For fighting so much you really seemed to enjoy that." Chuckled Naruto as he moved between her legs. His large rod rubbing up against her wet lips.

"N..No I didn't you hentai." Said a blushing Kurenai but she couldn't hide the hunger in her voice or the happiness in her bright red eyes. "Wha..What are you planning on doing now?"

"You looked so beautiful getting fucked by my chains Kurenai. Now I want to see how beautiful you look with my cock in your hungry cunt." Said Naruto before slamming his cock into her pussy. Kurenai let out a loud yell and bucked hard against the chains as she felt Naruto's cock invade her cunt. The large rod larger and thicker than the chains that had invaded her. Grabbing her legs Naruto continued to thrust into her, his cock hitting her womb with every thrust.

"What was that slut?" Asked Naruto after a moment when he noticed that Kurenai was mumbling something. Every time he thrusted into her she would bunk against him making her body move in enticing beautiful ways and her beautiful black hair flow around her.

"I've never felt anything like it grind your cock inside me. I can feel the tip of you cock knocking against my womb over and over" moaned Kurenai as her body shook form the force of Naruto thrusting into her. "That's it fuck me harder and harder, teach my pussy and ass the power of men. Cave the pleasure of cocks into my body"

Kurenai was surprised when she felt the chains that were wrapped around her start to loosen and sink back into the table. She started to whimper as they were removed but was quickly silenced as Naruto climbed on top of her, his lips crashing down on hers. This time Kurenai opened her mouth and invited him in instead of resisting.

"What a good little slut, ohh your tight cunt feels so good. Open your eyes so I can see those beautiful big red eyes of yours while I fuck you." Said Naruto as he thrusted harder into her, his balls slapping into her as he rocked in and out of her.

"I lose to your cock. I'm just a cock loving slut who can't hope to win against a good cock." Moaned Kurenai as she came around Naruto's cock. Her tight wet walls pressing hard against his cock as she came. Naruto continued to thrust into her loving the feel of her cunt as it grabbed onto his cock and tried to milk it for his cum.

Growing Naruto reaching down and grabbed her neck, tilting her head back and kissing her deeply as he thrusted into her. Kurenai moaned into her mouth, her body shaking again from another orgasm as she felt her master's hand tighten around her throat. She could feel the walls of her cunt quivering around Naruto's cock as it slid in and out of her faster and faster. Just when she started to think he was never going to cum he buried his shaft deep into her core and his whole body shivered on top of her as he shot rope after rope of cum into her.

"Ohh yes, ohh yes master think you." Panted Kurenai as she felt Naruto cum inside of her. The blond haired ninja slowly moved himself off of the beautiful red eyed jonin. But when he did he could see the sultry look in her face and watched as she slowly moved her fingers down to her pussy, spreading her lips and letting him see his cum leaking out of her. "Every woman loses once their pussy's been conquered. Look I'm totally filled with your hot cum." Moaned Kurenai earning a smile from Naruto. Making a hand sign Naruto dropped the genjutsu and allowed Kurenai's mind to return to her own body and letting her wake up.

"That was a suitable form of payment for this month. But I am still waiting on you to fulfill your promise." Said a dark voice from somewhere in the distance.

"Don't worry you will get more than what I promised. But first I have to do some things." Said Naruto before allowing his self to wake up. Opening his eyes he saw Kurenai laying on the bed, her body covered in her own juices along with the cum from the clones. She already had the seal on her thigh and currently had a collar on her neck, a part of his second plan.

"Wake up slut we're not done with your lessons." Said Naruto walking over to the bed and slapping Kurenai's ass. The woman opened her eyes and looked up with Naruto with a mixture of love and lust in her eyes. "Go clean yourself up and meet me in the hokages office. Ohh also don't put on any clothes, instead I want you to put up a henge making others think you have on some clothes." Said Naruto before turning and walking out.

Kurenai got to the hokages office just in time to see Naruto create three clones and send them off to the city. Seeing her enter Naruto smiled at her before motioning her to come join him at the window. Kurenai walked over, her skin getting goosebumps as she felt the cool air blow over her. As she looked down at the city below them she could feel herself getting wet at the idea of standing in clear view naked.

"Look at all of those people down there." Said Naruto moving beside her and wrapping her in his arms. "All of those people who have heard of the beautiful but icy Kurenai Yuhi, all of those who have probably dreamed of getting to fuck your beautiful body and use you as their cum rag." Said Naruto.

"Now were going to put your reputed mastery of genjutsu to the test. We are going to take the long way home and go on a walk around town." Naruto chuckled as Kurenai took in a deep breath; he ran his hand over her stomach in a calming manner.

"But master what if someone sees your slut without her clothes." Asked Kurenai not sure at how she felt about someone other than her master looking at her naked form.

"Then I guess if they can see though the illusion of Kohana's genjutsu mistress then they should get a reward. So I guess you better hope we don't run into someone like Kakashi." Chuckled Naruto before kissing her on the neck and pulling her away from the window. The two made their way down the stairs and out into the street with no trouble. Kurenai was a bundle of nerves as she felt all the people looking at her. Even though she knew none of them could see though her henge she felt like they were all looking at her naked body.

"What do we have here?" Said a male voice making Kurenai jump in the air. Turing around they could see a man a little older than Naruto with long red hair standing staring at them. "Kid how did you get so lucky to be with Kurenai, and why is she walking around without clothes."

'Ohh no someone saw though my henge' thought Kurenai her face turning red in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry but your mistaken this isn't Kurenai" Said Naruto crossing his arms and looking at the guy.

"Ohh no? It sure looks like her." Said the man walking closer to them.

"No, she used to be Kurenai but now she's just a cock loving whore. But you did see though her henge and I did tell her that I would reward anyone if they saw though her henge so how would you like her to give you a blow job?" asked Naruto.

"I would like that a lot." Said the man quickly stepping up to Kurenai and dropping his pants. Kurenai looked at her master with large pleading eyes hoping that he wouldn't make her give this guy a hand job.

"Drop the henge and get on your knees slut. I want you to treat this guy's cock just like you would mine." Said Naruto smirking evilly at her as she continued to look at him pleadingly. Sighing Kurenai dropped down and wrapped her hands around the man's large shaft. It wasn't as large as her masters, and didn't smell as good but she quickly got to the job and ran her hands up and down the thick shaft.

"Ohh that's good slut, your hands are so soft. That's it faster yeah." Said the man thrusting his cock in her hand. Winkling her nose at the smell of the man's cock she started to suck at the tip of his cock, her red lips wrapping around the large head of the man's shaft.

"Ohh yeah suck on my cock whore." Groaned the man as he placed his hands on her head and pressed her harder against his cock. Kurenai gagged as the man's cock was thrust down her throat as the man continued to thrust harder against her. "Ohh yeah she's good at sucking cock, is it ok if I cum on her face?" asked the man looking over at Naruto.

"Ohh yeah she is a cum loving slut she loves to have her face covered in cum." Said Naruto as the man just turned around and smiled at Kurenai before letting out a loud grunt and started to cum in her mouth. Kurenai slammed her eyes shut as the man pulled out, the hot cum landing on her face and hair before running down her cheeks.

"Thanks man that was just what I needed." Said the guy before pulling up his pants and jumping off into the distance. Kurenai looked up pleadingly at Naruto, the man's cum dripping off her face.

"Ok put the henge back up and let's get going." Said Naruto.

"But I don't have anything to wipe the cum off with." Said Kurenai taking her hands and trying to wipe the sticky cum off of her, Naruto just chuckled at her and waited for her to try and wipe off the cum. Once she had gotten most of it off he made her stand up and they quickly made their way through the village.

Kurenai kept on a watch for any other person following them and didn't notice as Naruto took them around to the back of the Ninja academy. They had just made it to the large tree at the back of the school when she saw a kid wearing his new headband come from behind the tree. The two of their eyes met each other before the kids opened wide as saucers and blood started to dribble from his nose.

"Wh..wh..why are you naked." Asked the kid.

"Because she lost a bet." Chuckled Naruto looking at the kid, he kind of looked like Naruto when he was a gennin except for his short brown hair and bright brown eyes. "But since you were able to see though her henge I think you should get a reward, don't you Kurenai?" Asked Naruto.

"Y..Yes Naruto-sama, I think any gennin who could see though my henge should be rewarded." She said getting down on her knees in front of the kid. Leaning forward she placed her hand on the kids face and pressed her lips to his. The kid was slow to respond the kiss, but once her got over the shock her wrapped his arms around her neck and allowed her to deepen the kiss.

"Hey kid are you a breast or ass man?" Asked Naruto once the two had broken apart from the kiss.

"A B..brest man ninja-san" Said the kid trying not to blush from the kiss.

"Then how about as a reward I let you play with my girlfriends breasts." Said Naruto and watched as a large smile spread across his face. Kurenai bent forward again and kissed the young gennin, her fingers running though his brown hair as she led the kiss, deepening it. She could tell the kid was shy and slightly nervous so deciding to take the lead she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts.

The kid was quick to play with her breasts, his hands massaging her tits and squeezing them as he kissed her. "Mmm you're such a good kisser. What did you say your name was?" Asked Kurenai as she pulled back from the kiss, a small line of saliva connecting between their lips.

"T..Tavi." Said the gennin trying not to blush as he felt Kurenai's hands trail though his hair and then down his chest.

"Well you are a very good kisser Tavi." Said Kurenai leaning back towards him and sucking on his lip until he opened his mouth for another kiss. Letting her hands continue to trail down she eventually got to his pants and was surprised to find the large rod hidden in the boy's pants. As her fingers brushed over his cock she heard the gennin moan into her mouth causing her to smile.

"Do you like my breasts Tavi?" Asked Kurenai looking at the young gennin.

"Y..Yeah." Said the gennin still playing with her large breasts.

"I bet you would like to suck on them wouldn't you?" She asked which got an exuberant headshake. Kurenai didn't know where this feeling was coming from since her master said she only had to let the kid play with her breasts, but she was going forward on her own will. She didn't know that it was all part of Naruto's plan and she was acting just as he hoped.

Kurenai placed one hand on the back of Tavi's head and gently guided his mouth to one of her waiting nipples. "Mmm ohh yes that feels so good. Suck on my nipple, ohh yes baby that feels so good." Moaned Kurenai as the young gennin licked and sucked at her large breasts. Moving her hand down she started to undo his pants as he played with her breasts.

Once his pants were undone she started to play with his hard shaft, amazed that a gennin could be packing such a large weapon. Suddenly she got an idea an after running her fingers though the boys hair one last time motioned for him to get up.

"How would you like to fuck my tits as the final part of your present?" She asked, before she could say anything else the boy was on top of her with his large cock laying in the valley between her breasts. Placing her breasts together she watched as Tavi started to thrust into her breasts. Kurenai felt her body getting hotter and hotter as the young gennin continued to thrust into the space between her breasts.

"Ahh I'm cuming." Cried the kid before thrusting one last time and cuming in-between her breasts. Letting go Kurenai looked at the large amount of wet sticky cum clinging to her breasts. Taking one finger she scooped some of it up and tasted it. "T..Thank you for letting me do that." Said the kid and gave her one last kiss before disappearing back towards the school.

"Well you seemed to enjoy that didn't you slut. Maybe I should have approached you after my graduation exam since you seem to like fucking young gennin so much. Now we know why you hate men." Said Naruto smiling down at Kurenai.

"But you still are a young gennin." Said Kurenai earning a smile from Naruto. Apparently the slave seal hadn't taken off as much of Kurenai's personality as it had for Hinata's. Though admittedly Kurenai actually had a personality to take away and she was a master of genjutsu so that might have something to do with it.

"For now, come on we still have a ways to go before we get to my house." Said Naruto holding out his hand for Kurenai. Grabbing the hand the two continued walking down the road, though this time Kurenai kept ahold of his hand and even slid up closer to his side. Kurenai was just beginning to enjoy her walk with her master when she noticed someone following them. Looking over to Naruto she could tell he had sensed it to and they quickly went down an alley.

"So why are you following us?" Said Naruto looking back down the way they came. Stepping out from behind the wall was a large man over six and a half feet tall and built like a body builder with bulging muscles and a mane of reddish brown dreads running down his back. Kurenai could see the muscles rippling under his shirt as he walked towards them.

"I was following to see why your girlfriend there was walking around naked like that. Doesn't she know that's a good way to get fucked?" He said, his eyes raking over her body as he looked at her. Kurenai had to force herself not to shrink back form the stare.

"Ohh she knows, she is a big fuck slut and we were having a little game." Said Naruto.

"Ohh what kind of game?" Asked the man raising an eyebrow.

"We were seeing how good her genjutsu was. She said it was so good no one would be able to see though it even if she went through the whole city wearing nothing. And I told her that if she was wrong she would have to do a favor for whoever saw through it." Said Naruto, "So what's your name?"

"Ronon" grunted the man not taking his eyes off of Kurenai.

"Well Kurenai why don't you go over and give Ronon his reward." Said Naruto.

Kurenai quickly walked forward to the large man was waiting. Getting down on her hands and knees she turned around showing the man her ass before looking back and spreading her cheeks with one of her hands. "Would you rather have this whores ass or pussy." She Asked.

"I've heard how much of a tight ass you are supposed to be so I want to test out just how true it is." He said dropping his pants to the ground. Kurenai let out a shocked gasp at the sight of the large man's cock, it stood over thirteen inches from his body and was twice as thick as anything she had put in her ass before.

"N..n..No it's too big." Begged Kurenai looking back and forth between Ronon and Naruto.

"Shut up whore you are going to like this." Said the man grabbing onto her hips and rubbing his cock between her but cheeks as she tried to squirm away.

"Master please stop him. His cock is going to break me apart." Hollered Kurenai before her world exploded into a world of white pain blocking out any sound or vision. All Kurenai could feel for the next few minutes was her ass being ripped apart by the monster cock being stuffed into her. Eventually the pain in her ass started to fade as she got used to his girth but she was sure her hips would be bruised from the power of the large man slamming into her.

"This whore really does know how to take a cock." Said Ronon causing Kurenai to start to protest but all she could do was let out a loud yell as she felt him thrust in again, even though the thin walls of her ass she could feel it rubbing up against her womb. Eventually Kurenai felt her body start to respond to the man's thrusts by bucking back into him, her hips and hands moving on their own as they helped him to fuck her ass.

"Yes yes fuck this whore, fuck this whores dirty ass. I'm nothing but a cock sleeve for men's cocks." Cried Kurenai now violently thrusting back against the man's large shaft as it fucked her ass. Naruto smiled as Kurenai looked up at him. This time her face didn't have the pleading look but was replaced by a face that said in no uncertain terms that she was a slut made for fucking and that she loved it. Her mouth was slightly open and drool was coming out of the corner as her half lidded eyes rolled back in her head. Naruto smiled as she kneeled there panting like a dog in heat as a stranger plowed into her ass.

"I'm going to cum so much in your ass whore that you are going to look pregnant." Said the man earning an excited moan from Kurenai.

"Yes please fill me with your cum, I need to be filled with your cum." She pleaded looking back at the large man fucking her. True to his word the man gripped onto her tightly and started to cum in her ass. His cock shooting load after load into her body that seemed to last forever. After he pulled out Kurenai placed a hand on her stomach and could swear it was pressing out a bit against her hand.

"Mmm thank you for fucking a worthless little whore like me with your big delicious cock." Said Kurenai before turning around and taking the man's large cock in her throat and swallowing all of it before cleaning out any cum still left in his large balls. Pulling out she let the last bit of his cum hit her in the face, this time she didn't close her eyes as it covered her head and hair.

"You really are a cum starved whore aren't you?" Said Naruto looking at Kurenai's pleased face, reaching up she just took a big glob of cum and sucked it off her fingers smiling at him the whole time. When she went to turn back around she saw that the large man was already gone. Frowning at the loss of such a great cock she cleaned herself off and got back up to join Naruto.

They managed to get the rest of the way to naruto's house without anyone else seeing though her henge. But just before they got to the door Naruto stopped sensing that Kurenai had a question.

"What's wrong slut?" Asked Naruto his voice hard and causing her to shrink back a bit.

"M..Master I was just wondering how so many people could see though my genjutsu. I mean I am supposed to be the best genjutsu user in the land of fire but how can I serve you if I can't even live up to my name." She said looking up with teary eyes at Naruto.

"Is that all?" Asked Naruto turning away slightly and placing his hand on the handle.

"N..No" Shouted Kurenai before realizing what she had done. "I'm sorry for yelling master but I meant that no. Your slut was just wondering why you would allow strangers to use her like that."

"Come inside" Said Naruto opening the door and disappearing into the house. When Kurenai entered she was shocked to see the young gennin along with the other two ninja sitting on the couch. Quickly Naruto whipped around on her and pulled her close, his hand wrapping around her head and pulling her in for a kiss.

"You are right slut I wouldn't let anyone else touch you. And I have no doubt that you are the best genjutsu user in the land of fire." Said Naruto.

"But master what about them." She said before a puff of smoke enveloped the three ninja and sitting on the couch was three shadow clones. They all waved at her before disappearing in another puff of smoke. "Shadow clones." She said filling silly for forgetting about her masters favorite ninjutsu.

"Yes, no one ever saw though your henge Kurenai. I just had those clones waiting in certain spots. In fact you about walked in on them before we left." He Said reminding her of the clones she saw leave the hokages office as she entered it. "And you are right I would never let another man fuck my beautiful red eyed whore." Said Naruto before kissing her again making Kurenai's beautiful red eyes fill with tears of happiness at the news that she still totally belonged to her master.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

AN: Hinata lovers might want to skip the first part. I'm firing back at all of the Sakura bashing I see going on in most fics. Heck in one someone had her eating crap, and while they are all not that bad this is my payback. So be warned and if you want a lovey dovey Hinata lemon go check out the new clan reborn chapter. Also this might turn into a slight monstergirls fic, you will see what I mean below. Also I have a twenty page history paper and a roommate who never leaves so writing will be sporadic. And I need you guys to tell me what I can do to make the scenes better. Should I have the girls and naruto be more verbal during sex, should they be longer, shorter, more detailed, what should I do?

The quiet of the dark room was split with a loud scream followed by a dark laugh. Sakura stood over Hinata, the black haired girl strapped to a table and being fucked in her ass by a large mechanical dildo.

'It's like something you would see in one of those S&M bondage hentai' thought sakura as she watched the raven haired girl struggle against her restraints. Seeing Hinata close her eyes Sakura swatted her ass with her whip making the girl scream again, her tear scrunched up in a yell.

"Do you know why I am punishing you slut?" commanded Sakura though she wasn't expecting to get an explanation. Hinata had been stuck on the machine so long all she was capable of were screams of pleasure.

"Ahh ahh n..Noooo ahh" screamed Hinata her hips bucking wildly as the dildo sunk deep into her ass. Sakura watched as the large rubber cock pounded into Hinata's fat white ass, its twelve inch length sinking full into her before pulling out and slamming back again, over and over, hard and fast. 'Ohh master' moaned Sakura getting caught up in the image of being pounded by her blond lover. Sakura allowed herself a moment of self-pleasure as she jacked off the large cock she had henged and played with her pussy.

After a moment Sakura came back to her senses and turned to the machine. Flicking a switch she changed it to a slower softer pace interspersed by two fast thrusts ever so often. Hinata lowered her aching hips, her skin getting wet at the pool of cum that she was laying in.

"I am punishing you not just for your failure in falling asleep the other day while naruto was being kind enough to fuck your worthless ass. But because you were worse than I was when we were little." Said sakura running her hand down Hinata's back as she walked back up the table. Leaning down she ran the crop over Hinata's face, her milky white skin red from crying and her eyes wide open looking at the ten inch cock that now rested where Sakura's clit would be.

"I'm sorry Ahh" Hinata screamed, a sudden flash of hot pain on her ass as Sakrua's crop bit into her skin.

"You will not speak until spoken to slave. That you are even allowed that is a gift from our master, one that can be taken if it so pleases him." Sakura snapped before lashing Hinata again making the girl cum even as her body shook from the lashes.

"As I was saying slut, you were worse than me. We both spent our child hood looking for someone who had something we didn't" Said sakura bringing down the crop on Hinata's ass leaving a red mark. "You looked at naruto and found courage, strength, humor." she said whipping Hinata each time she spoke. "You looked for someone who had all the traits you lacked." Sakura whipped her one last time before stopping and moving in front of Hinata.

Kneeling down sakura grabbed Hinata's face and made her look her in the eyes. Teary green and white eyes stared at each other. "But you know what made your part worse." She asked her voice becoming slightly hoarse. "The fact that you could have been there for him." She said in a whisper. "I was off focused on that bastard Sauske. And you, the beautiful princess were right there next to naruto. You could have been with him all of that time making his life easier, letting him heal and feel loved." She said quietly letting a small tear run out of her eyes. Bringing her hand back she slapped Hinata across the cheek leaving a mark.

"You could have been there for him, helped him, and loved him. All you had to have was a little of the courage you so idolized him for." She yelled slapping her again. "But no, he suffered. Suffered because the one person who loved him and who could have been there to help him was too much of a spineless coward to even say hello." She said slapping her one more time before undoing the restraints.

"Get up and get on your knees." Sakura growled, her crop smacking the table beside Hinata when she didn't move fast enough. Hinata got down on her knees, her large breasts barely constrained by the fishnets she wore. "Good cow, now do you know what you do when you see master?" she asked raising Hinata's chin with the end of the crop.

"I offer my self to him?" she asked weekly only for the crop to slap against one of her breasts. Hinata came a little bit, juices leaking out of her stuffed cunt as she felt her breasts slapped. The dark haired girl squired loving the feel of the large dildo in her cunt as her mistress slapped her breasts.

"No cow you do not offer anything to him. You have nothing to offer, everything you have belongs to him." Said sakura walking around the girl, noticing that she was twitching trying to get herself off Sakura whipped lightly between Hinata's shoulder blades making her sit up straight and be still. "No cow, what you do is present yourself to him and await on whatever master wants you to do. Do you understand?"

"Yes mistress." Said Hinata looking straight ahead, she tried to stay still but the strange dildo Sakura had put in her seemed to always be moving like it was trying to burrow deeper into her cunt.

"Good I guess even a dumb cow like you can learn a thing or two. Now I am going to teach you how to treat a cock." She said one of her long fingered hands moving down to stroke at the large pulsing shaft. "Master was displeased that you passed out when his clones were fucking you. So I'm going to train endurance into you." She said slowly stroking her cock. Hinata's eyes were focused on the large dick, her tongue coming out to lick her lips as she watched it twitch as sakura ran her hand up and down the hilt.

Sakura moved her cock closer to Hinata's face as she stroked off. She was so glad Naruto had taught her the henge for it when she had said she was going to train Hinata. And he had the most sexy leather suit for her to wear. It was black with red on the sides and down the front of her arms and legs (dark brotherhood outfit). Her zipper was open from her collar to her navel showing off her soft white flesh, and she was wearing high heels on her feet. She felt sexy and powerful as she stood there with a whip in one hand and Hinata kneeling at her feet.

"Please me slut. Use your hands and mouth to make me cum." Sakura commanded making the crop snap in the air. Hinata didn't waste any time in wrapping her gloved hands around Sakura's large cock. Sakura moaned as Hinata continued to run her palms up and down her cock, her tongue licking at the precum leaking out of her slit.

"Mistress may I taste your cunt?" Hinata asked after a minute of stroking sakura off.

"You may cow." Said sakura, Hinata continued to stroke Sakura's cock with one hand as the other started to tease her pussy, sticking two fingers in Hinata started to lick at the juices leaking out as she thrusted them into Sakura's pussy. Sakura moaned in pleasure as Hinata's tongue dug deep into her cunt, her soft gloved hand sliding up and down her cock.

Pressing her face closer Hinata started to lick faster at Sakura's cunt, her hand sliding up and down Sakura's dick with lots of speed. Suddenly she felt her face be pressed into Sakura's cunt as a hand gripped her hair.

"Yes eat me out, eat me out and make me cum you worthless little slut." Cried Sakura as her pussy clinched and unclenched quickly. Hinata started licking trying to get all of it up, her small pink tongue licking deep inside of sakura as her face was covered in juices. But there was too much for her to drink and she started to sputter and cough as the juices get gushing over her. Just as she felt like she was going to pass out Sakura yanked her head back and gave her a small slap on the face. Hard enough to keep her from passing out but not enough where her amazing strength would break the weak porcelain doll in front of her.

Smiling darkly and coming off of an orgasm Sakura looked down at Hinata. "Ahh yes that was good. Did you like that cow, that was something else Master taught me. It's a jutsu that allows someone to cum indefinitely using their chakra." Sakura stopped to pant and catch her breath then looked down at her red aching cock. "But I still haven't got to cum from my new cock."

Like a flash Sakura was on top of Hinata, her chakra scalpels cutting though the fishnet leaving Hinata's large utters totally free. Sakura took her thick twelve inch cock and placed it between the girl's breasts before pushing them together and thrusting.

"Ohh yeah I can see why master loves doing this now." Said Sakura as she continued thrusting, her large cock hitting Hinata in the chin everytime she moved. Sakura squeezed the breasts as hard as she could, her fingers sinking into the flesh causing Hinata to scream out in pain. When her mouth was open Sakura thrusted her cock into it making the girl choke on the large cock that barely fit in her mouth.

"Ahh I'm cuming, I'm cuming. Drink your mistresses cum you little slut and try not to pass out this time." Sakura screamed as her cock spasamed shooting rope after rope of cum into Hinata's throat. Hinata was a little more ready for it this time and eagerly drunk down the sweet sticky cum, her throat and jaw aching where the cock pressed against it.

"Good girl I see you stayed awake through that, maybe you aren't hopeless after all." Sakura said pulling out of Hinata's mouth leaving a long string of cum dripping from her cock. Reaching down sakura took the string on her fingers and licked it off smiling as she tasted herself.

Just as she was about to think up another idea she heard the door open at the end of the hall. Dispelling the cock she got up and made sure she was presentable before turning around. Sakura burst into a smile as she saw her master walking towards him. His pace confidant and powerful as his body gleamed from some workout he had just gotten done with. Sakura rushed into his arms, throwing herself at him. Naruto happily caught her and held her close, his eyes raking up and down her outfit.

"Mmm maybe I should make that your mandatory dress for missions my love." Naruto growled causing Sakura to blush before leaning in to kiss him. Turning around she saw Hinata still lying dazed on the floor.

"Cow what did I tell you to do when you see your master?" barked Sakura causing Hinata to jump up and sit with her legs spread and her arms behind her back. "That's much better though if I have to warn you about it again it will be another four hours on the dildo machine." She said before turning back to naruto and running her hand over his chest.

"Mmm I loved the way you sounded right then, so strong and dominate. It makes me want to throw you down and take you right here." Naruto said pulling Sakura closer and nipping at an exposed shoulder with his teeth.

"You can take me any time you want master I am yours." She said sliding a hand up to let a little more of her shoulder exposed. But first I want to know what you did to get all sweaty like this." She purred leaning down to lick the sweat from his chest. She could feel her pussy dripping as his strong arms wrapped around her and crushed her up harder against his strong body, the smell of him making her head get dizzy with want.

"I have a present for you my love. I brought you home a new little kitten to play with." Said naruto picking her up in his arms and carrying her out of the room, outside he looked at Kurenai who was kneeling in a small apron waiting for him. "Kurenai I would like it if you would go get Hinata and have her cleaned up. After that I would like you to join us."

"Yes master, and what should I do about our new guest?" she asked looking up at him with large loving red eyes.

"I suppose you can cut her down now if my clones are finished with her." He said reaching down to pat the woman on the head.

"Ohh did you get another slave today master." Sakura asked who was taking a second away from leaving hickeys on naruto's neck.

"Yes, I had to make a stop at the store to pick up some new gear and ended up buying more than I expected." Naruto said as they walked off towards his room.

-Five hours earlier-

Naruto walked confidently down the street paying no mind to the hard stares the people of the village gave him. They no longer mattered to him and soon enough he would be rid of them one way or another. No he was focused on a certain blond haired Kunoichi.

Naruto smirked as he thought about Ino, that hot little pony tail he could hold onto while he rode her ass, those perky boobs perfect for sucking, and those long legs that led to a nice firm ass. He couldn't wait to take her, and according to what sakura had said Ino had barely gotten to second base even though she always acted like she had been around the park a couple of times.

This time instead of pheromones he was going to try a more direct approach. Thanks to Kurama being fed recently by Kurenai he had all the power he wanted at his disposal. Opening the doors to the flower shop Naruto walked inside and was treated to a wonderful view. Ino was bent over watering the plants, her butt framed perfectly by her tight yoga pants. He could even see the outline of the purple thong riding up between her ass cheeks.

Naruto walked over quietly behind her and gently touched her shoulder. Instead of placing a slave seal right away he sent his chakra into her system, as it started eating away at hers he spoke.

"Ino-Chan?" naruto asked making the girl jump up and throw the jug in the air. Despite her ninja reflexes the jug came tumbling down and landed on her chest soaking her small T-shirt and letting Naruto catch a glimpse at the matching bra she was wearing. "Oh no I'm sorry Ino-Chan let me help you." Said naruto grabbing her and helping her up, all the while pumping more chakra into her system.

"It..it's ok Naruto-kun I was just a little surprised I wasn't expecting anyone since the shop is closed today with my parents being away on missions." Said Ino leaning into Naruto to get her balance. Naruto smiled down at her as his chakra continued to enter her making her more easily molded. He knew her parents were going to be gone today because he had ordered Tsunade to give them a nice long mission all the way to spring country.

"I'm sorry Ino-Chan I was just coming buy to see if I could get a flower for sakura." Said naruto looking down at the soaked girl clinging to him. 'and I already found the flower I am going to pluck.' He thought.

"If your parents are gone then why are you down in the store." Naruto asked?

"I had just came down to water them so they wouldn't die. If you want you can come up stairs and wait in the living room while I change?" Said Ino not even wondering why she was already inviting naruto up into her home.

"That sounds fine Ino-chan. Hey you still look a little shaky why don't you hold onto me while we go upstairs." said naruto, Ino happily complied and all of a sudden dreaded getting to the stop of the stairs because then she wouldn't have an excuse to squeeze herself up against his strong warm body.

When they got to the top of the stairs naruto stopped pumping chakra into Ino and looked down at the girl. Her bright blue eyes were slightly glazed over and she seemed to be holding onto him for dear life. 'So it works good. This way is more targeted than just releasing pheromones into a room and its faster as well.'

"Didn't you say you needed to get changed Ino-Chan?" asked Naruto running his hand down further on her side and letting it rest on her hip.

"Ohh umm yeah my room is over here." She said letting naruto lead her into her bedroom. Naruto laughed as he looked around the room. It was girly yes, incredibly so with all of the close and shoes and purple. But there were also a ton of books on medicine, poisons, as well as shinobi weapons laying around.

"You won't get dry if we don't take those wet clothes off of you Ino." Naruto said putting a little steel in his voice as he spoke. Ino was quick to comply as she stepped away. Naruto was sad to see the yoga pants go but as a trade he now got to look at her small perfect butt cheeks. Raising her shirt over her head naruto was treated to a sidelong glance at her perky C-cup breasts before she turned around. Ino tried to cover her lady bits with her arms as Naruto stared at her, her face growing red as she refused to look at him.

"Na..Naruto-kun stop staring it's embarrassing." She squeaked as Naruto's gaze raked over her. Naruto could smell the arousal coming off of her but her wasn't ready to dive into his meal just yet. Naruto walked over to Ino, invading her personal space. But instead of touching her he just looked at her.

"Why is it embarrassing Ino-Chan you have such a beautiful body. All of you other boyfriends must have told you that."

Ino blushed harder and looked down at the ground. "N..No I didn't let any of them see me like this. You are the first boy besides daddy to see me naked." Said Ino sneaking a glance up at naruto, once their eyes met she couldn't break the gaze. Instead of seeing all of the things she feared she instead saw love and a burning hunger.

"I'm honored to be the first to get to see you like this princess. Will you let me see even more?" he asked running a finger though her hair and down her cheek. Slowly Ino started to unfreeze. Her arms slowly moved out of the way giving Naruto a clear look at her body. His lower brain was insisting he just throw her down now and take her. But he always liked it better when they offered their selves to him.

"You have such a beautiful body princess will you show me more? Take off your bra for me baby." Naruto said running the back of his fingers down her neck and over the top of her breasts making Ino shiver in delight. Ino slowly did as ordered, her arms pushing her breasts even further out as they slid behind her to undo the clasps. Naruto let out a satisfied hum as he saw her hard pink nipples revealed, her breasts not sagging an inch as she removed her bra.

Without asking naruto reached out and touched them. His fingers gently rubbing her soft boobs making Ino flinch before pressing herself a little bit more against his hands. Naruto continued to gently rub her breasts, hypnotized by the perfect globes. Naruto smiled as he learned that her breasts fit perfectly in his hands. Moving forward he wrapped one arm around Ino's waist and continued to play with her other breast, rolling her small pink nipple between his fingers.

"You have such cute little boobs baby I am so glad you let me see them." Naruto said leaning down to kiss Ino. Ino was shocked at first as naruto wrapped his arm around her, but as his lips touched hers she felt her body respond naturally and opened her lips letting him enter her. Naruto continued to gently massage Ino's boob as their tongues took turns exploring each other's mouths, Naruto about came in his pants as Ino took his tongue into her mouth and started to suck on it.

"You're such a good kisser princess, I think I have something else I want you to kiss. But not right yet." He said pulling back slightly causing the thin line of saliva connecting their lips to break.

"C..Can I see you Naruto-Kun?" asked Ino shyly.

"Can you see what princess." Naruto asked rubbing his hand up and down her back as her held her close.

"I would like to see you without a shirt." She blurted out fast, her face going red with embarrassment when naruto started to chuckle.

"Who knew my beautiful little princess was so shy when it came to sex. But don't worry I will show you everything in time." Naruto said before taking off his shirt. Ino gasped as she looked at naruto. Every ninja was fit, but Naruto looked like Adonis standing before her. His broad shoulders and strong chiseled chest tapered off to a six pack. Ino licked her lips as she looked from his handsome face and bright blond hair, over his strong muscled arms and at his chest.

"You can touch if you want princess. I got to touch you so it is only fair." Naruto said breaking Ino out of her fog. Naruto smiled as she walked towards him and slowly pressed her right hand against his chest. He was being gentle to Ino not just because she was Sakura's friend but because he actually liked the blond girl as well.

Ino let out a soft moan as she ran her hands over his chest, feeling it rise and fall as he breathed. Even though his skin should have been rough it was still soft and she loved the way it felt under her and her mind was already imagining how it would feel on top of her. Pressing her lips against his flesh she started to plant kisses on his chest as her hands roamed his body.

"Mmm that feels so good princess." Said naruto wrapping his hands around her slim body, Ino continued on licking and kissing at his chest and pecks as naruto hugged her. Moving his hands down naruto started to massage her but cheeks. His fingers rubbing over the small soft globes, he was convinced that she had the perfect little ass as he palmed her cheeks. Spreading them he ran a finger up between them causing Ino to let out a squeak as his finger rubbed over her ass.

"Naruto-kun that place is dirty don't touch me there." She squeaked pressing herself harder up against him.

"But your ass is so cute princess, and I could feel your little asshole puckering as my finger ran over it. Will you show it to me baby, will you let me see that cute little ass of yours?" naruto asked leaning down to give her another dizzying kiss. Ino seemed dazed as she broke away from the kiss.

"O..ok Naru-kun but only because you asked me." She said before bending over and slowly pulling down her thong. Naruto watched it come down, her cheeks pressed together so well that they held onto the string for a few seconds before letting it go. Bending over even more he was able to see her cute little pink anus right above her hairless pussy. "Do..Do you like it Naruto-kun. You are the first guy besides daddy to see me naked."

"You look so cute princess. Why don't you turn around so I can see that beautiful little pussy of yours." Said Naruto not really wanting to know why her dad had seen her naked. Naruto's jaw dropped as Ino turned around, her body looked perfect as her long legs went up into the most beautiful pussy ever only to be topped by her lovely breasts and beautiful face.

"Do you like it naruto, do you think I am pretty?" she asked, not as someone wanting praise, but as someone who was worried what others thought of her and was now bearing herself to someone close.

"I love it princess, you are so beautiful and lovely." Said naruto causing Ino to run into him and press her mouth to his, kissing him with all of her might.

"I want to give you something else Naru-kun." Ino whispered her voice quiet and shy as she pressed her face into the crook of Naruto's neck.

"And what is that princess." Naruto asked, he was rock hard and ready to go and if he was right Ino was about to say the words he enjoyed the most.

"I want you to be my first naruto. Will you have sex with me and take my virginity?" Naruto let out a loud pleased growl as those words left her mouth. That was what he wanted, he was happy when sakura and Hinata offered theirs up to him and now this beautiful sexy kitten was doing the same.

'Some of the fox must be rubbing off on me since I love fucking virgins and taking their cherries so much now.' Thought naruto as he leaned down to kiss Ino, her mouth molding perfectly against his as he hugged her.

"I would be honored to be your first princess but there is something I need to do first." Naruto said fighting back the urge to mount her right there with her bent over with her hands around her ankles.

"What is that naru-kun?" asked Ino only to be swept up into his arms. Ino was loving the feeling of being so close to him but unfortunately it didn't last long enough before she was gently laid onto her bed. She laid there on her back with her arms and legs streatched out as she saw naruto get piece of paper out of his pockets and unfold it to reveal a large summoning seal. Making the hand signs he summoned what looked like ink and a brush.

"I need to make you mine first princess. I am going to put you to sleep for a moment then when I am done we will pick up right back here." Ino looked up with him with trusting eyes before smiling at him and closing them. Naruto's cock protested painfully but he knew he needed to do it now while he still had a large amount of chakra in her. He didn't think anything would go wrong but he wanted to be clearheaded enough to fix it if he did.

And he didn't think he would be after the sex. On the plus side he would get to see immediately if his improvements worked and if they did then he could use it on his other girls. Naruto started to brush the symbols onto Ino's body. Sakura had her pet seal on her breast while Kurenai had hers on the inside of her leg and Tsunade had hers on her arm. For Ino he placed the seal on one of her perfect ass cheeks, leaning down to kiss it before starting. Moaning from how soft her skin was there he quickly made the design.

"Well first off is the personality. I liked that she was loving but I like her loud personality she usually has. So I'm going to make her more confident in bed, though still a little shy before she warms up just because that is so cute. Add a little playfulness and a fondness for pussy and cock and there we go." Naruto said finishing up the emotions portion of the seal. There wasn't really much he wanted to change about Ino, just like sakura and tsunade he liked them just the way they were. Strong, confident, and smart, it was amazing how sexy those three traits could be in a woman.

Now for the new part, naruto had learned about body modification with the seals. But unlike when Sakura made her boobs bigger he had something more drastic in mind. This part of the seal was set up like the cursed seal Orochimaru had given sauske. It had two parts, the first was a power pool that would allow him to give chakra to his pets making them much stronger, and getting their body used to housing a Biju's chakra.

The second allowed them the choice of two or three forms. Instead of increasing power the stages were more for a aesthetic purpose, though after seeing Sakura in her outfit that morning when she was getting ready he might have to add a special fourth form to hers. An idea hit him as he was working making him hurriedly put in a fourth form onto Ino's seal. "If I am going to have Ino around as much as Sakura then it is only fair. But if Sakura is going to be in that form, then why don't I give Ino the opposite."

Finishing up the writing Naruto started to pour a little of his chakra into Ino, just enough to guide what had already seeped into her body. Ino's whole body started to glow and he could hear her moaning as her body changed. Naruto started to worry for a second until he realized that they were moans of pleasure. The ending to the process was fairly anticlimactic as nothing had outwardly changed.

Naruto had planned it like that so it wouldn't be to suspicious. But he would see changes as soon as Ino tried the forms out. Looking around the room naruto noticed the large ceiling to floor mirror and smiled. Realizing he should have seen that when he came in he cut himself some slack saying that anyone would have been distracted in his shoes. Well anyone but sauske-teme.

Ino woke up like one of those story book princesses. Stretching her arms out wide Ino ended up giving Naruto a great look at her body before she sat up. Ino looked around for him wondering where he had gone. Once she found him she smiled brightly and jumped on him, the force of her pounce knocking him down. Ino started to rub her face against naruto's and lick at his cheeks and chest, her butt swaying form side to side as she sat on top of him.

"Good morning master do you want to play?" she purred as she continued to run her tongue over his neck. Naruto wondered for a second if he had messed up the shy part but then remembered that she was ready to go before he put her to sleep.

"In a second my pet first I have a gift for you." He said gently moving her off of him. Standing up he put out his hand and pulled her up. Kissing her on the nose her led her over to the mirror and stood behind her with his arms around her waist.

"Ohh what is it master?" Ino asked bouncing in his arms, her soft little ass rubbing up against his crotch.

"I need you to focus kitten. I know you are excited but for this to work you need to calm down." He said berating her lightly. Once she had managed to calm down he continued. "I placed a seal on you if you focus your chakra I am sure you can find it."

Ino did so as she closed her eyes. Proving what they say about blondes wrong she found the seal in only a few seconds. "Wow it feels just like you master I can feel so much of your chakra in it."

"That's good pet that's there for you to draw on in a fight. Over time your body will drain it and turn it into your own chakra. But I also had another gift for you. Look at the seal again." Naruto said.

Ino looked again this time moving past the pool of chakra. She could sense something that felt like four gates but only the first three were unlocked. "There is some sort of gates on the seal. I can open the first three but not the last I'm sorry master." She said feeling like she had disappointed Naruto.

"That's ok pet you did perfect, it's my fault you can't open the last one I have it locked until later. But for now try the first one." Naruto said backing up a little from her. It wasn't anything dangerous but he wanted to see the transformation himself. Ino focused on the first gate, her mind turning it until it opened letting the power stored in it pour out. Ino felt her body start to change, she could feel something like a dull ache in the small of her back, and her head started to feel pinched above her ears.

After a minute Ino opened her eyes and looked at the mirror. Standing there staring back at her was the same girl. But his one had a golden cats tail swishing behind her and two cute cat ears on her head. Ino reached up slowly to where the ears should be. She gasped as her hand touched fur, grabbing the ear she started to rub it, her chest purring as she rubbed the soft fur.

"How do you like the first stage pet?" asked naruto looking at the beautiful neko girl in front of him. Her beautiful golden tail swished happily above her but as she continued to touch her ears. Reaching behind her she tried to grab onto the tail only to end up chasing it around in circles before learning that she could control it.

"I love it master. I look just like one of those cat girls." Naruto had to agree, he thought she looked beautiful but she still had two more stages to go.

"You do look like a kitten princess; you look like my little sex kitten. Now why don't you try the second gate?" Ino quickly complied wanting to see what else her master had given her. This time she felt her whole body start to change, the dull pain covered her whole body but instead of hurting it was slightly orgasmic. At first she started to feel prickly all over and her mouth and face started to hurt. When she opened her eyes this time the first thing she noticed was that everything was much brighter. Along with that there were so many smells, and she could hear every time naruto breathed like he was right beside her.

Looking at the mirror her eyes opened wide as she saw herself. Her body except for her head, neck, and the center of her chest and stomach was covered in short golden fur. She ran a hand down her body feeling the soft coat under her fingers. Even her hands had gotten slightly more cat like and she could feel what she thought were claws under the fur. The only part of her chest without fur was the front where her stomach and breasts were. But everything to the side of her breasts and below her navel was covered in the same soft dusting of fur.

Naruto groaned as he saw Ino's second form and was barely able to resist cuming as she ran her soft hands over her body. He would never have thought of himself as the kind of guy to like that sort of thing but his time away from the village had taught him a lot.

"Wow I'm..I'm beautiful. And my fur is so soft and such a nice color." Said Ino reaching down to feel her coat, her fingers even dipped down into her pussy revealing the soft pink entrance under the short fur. Looking at the mirror she also noticed her face was slightly more angular and cat like, her eyes looked slit like a cats. Turning around she ran over to naruto and though herself on him.

This time he caught her and didn't fall down. His hands went right to stroking her soft coat making the golden cat girl purr against his chest. His hand continued to slide down until it got to her tail, he quickly found out that rubbing the spot right above her tail sent her into overdrive and he had a panting, sex crazed pussy on his hands.

"Mmm master yes that feels so good master. Thank you for giving your little pet such a great gift." Ino exclaimed as she kissed him, her soft furry hands rubbing over his body, one of them snaking down to grab ahold of his cock.

"I am glad you liked it kitten." Naruto croaked pushing Ino off slightly so he could finish talking to her before he got to distracted. "The third gate is just a continuation of that form. Soon switching forms will be as easy and quick as changing clothes. And if everything goes right you will eventually have the ability to create your own forms to use, though there are some things we need to collect to allow you to do that." Naruto said smiling down at the purring cat girl.

"Is master going to take his kitten's pussy now?" asked Ino causing naruto to laugh. Apparently the more animal form made her more animalistic tendencies come out as well.

"Yes but first you know how I said there was something else I wanted you to kiss. Well choose what form you want and I will show you what you can do to make master very very happy." Said Naruto running his hands down the fur on her side, Ino purred at the feeling but stepped back.

"I love how it feels when you rub my fur master. But for our first I want to feel you against my bare skin." She said, once again her body was enveloped in light and her features transformed back into human. The only feline characteristics that remained where her tail and ears, putting her hands behind her back she smiled up and naruto and bounced up and down.

"You look beautiful kitten, but I think you would look better on your knees." Naruto said smiling at how enthusiastic Ino was to follow his commands. Ino dropped down to her knees, her tail flicking back and forth as she waited.

"Is this good master?" she asked smiling up at him, large blue eyes glinting with mischief.

"That's perfect kitten. Now I have something I want you to give a very special kiss, reach into my pants and pull out my cock." Ino didn't need to be told twice, she quickly reached out towards his pants. But instead of just pulling them down she used her new claws and a small bit of chakra to slice them off of him leaving him standing there naked.

Once she got done laughing at how funny she was she let out a hungry groan as she saw the large thirteen inch cock standing straight up in front of her. Ino licked her lips and looked from the cock back up to naruto then back down again.

"Is this the first cock you've seen Kitten?" Naruto asked.

"No, but it's so big. None of the guys at the hospital even came half as big as this." She said in awe making naruto chuckle. Ino reached out and ran a finger down the underside of Naruto's cock making him shiver.

"It's so big." She muttered again moving her face close enough that her hot breath rolled over the sensitive head. "And it twitches everytime I touch it." Slowly Ino wrapped her hand around Naruto's shaft. "And hot to, it's hot and pulsing in my hand."

"Mhm hum Kitten, that's because of you. I have been like that ever since I came into the shop." Groaned naruto as Ino started to move her hand over his cock.

"Wow that must be so painful master. And it's a nurses job to relieve a patients pain so let me help." Ino moved her head closer as she continued to stroke it. Gently she pressed her plump lips against his cock, her hot breath misting the skin as she planted small kisses on his shaft. "What's this?" she asked as she worked her way to the head and noticed a clear liquid coming from the slit. Leaning down she licked at it causing naruto to shudder and more of the liquid to come out.

"Ohh it's so tasty." Exclaimed Ino as she wrapped her lips around the head of Naruto's cock and started to suck on it. Her long tongue slid over the cap of his cock licking all of the precum leaking out of the end. "Ohh it's so yummy master, I want more of it." She said.

"Then keep doing that baby girl. Keep sucking on my cock like that and I will fill that cute little mouth of yours up with cum." Naruto said looking down at the beautiful blond her tail swishing happily as she started to take more of him into her mouth. Her new form must have unlocked some instinct since Ino went at it like a pro. And he noticed something else knew. Her tongue was slightly catlike; it was rough when she licked him. Instead of hurting the texture felt great and he had to hold back form cuming too soon at the new experience.

Once Ino had seemed to get used to having the large cock in her mouth naruto grabbed onto the base of her pony tail and pushed her head forward a bit. Ino managed to a quarter of his cock in her throat before gagging. Naruto quickly pulled on her head guiding her off of his cock.

"I'm sorry master I was only able to get just a bit in my mouth." Pouted Ino.

"It's fine kitten, this was your first time and I am sure you will do better with practice. I bet you can get Sakura-Chan to help you, she is really good at it." He said making her light up at the mention of her friend.

"Ok then I'm going to try again master. You can use my pony tail to push me deeper if you want." She said before sliding her lips over his cock again. Naruto didn't waste any time as he started to push on her head. Ino was able to go an inch further this time before gagging. Seeing how far she could go naruto used her pony tail to guide her head up and down his cock, going further and further each time.

Once she had half of his member in her mouth he held her there and started thrusting into her. Ino purred as naruto's cock slid in and out of her throat, the large rod stretching her jaw and making her throat bulge. Soon the room was filled with a wet gagging sound as naruto sped up his thrusts, his cock going halfway down her throat before leaving.

Pulling her head off his cock Naruto gave her a second to catch her breath before he moved her head to his balls. The blond was quick to start kissing his balls, taking them into her mouth and sucking on them. Working her way up she licked and kissed to the top of his cock before naruto let out a grunt and thrust his cock into her mouth, coating her tongue and the roof in his cum.

"Ohh master that's so yummy." Cried Ino as she smacked her lips and ran her tongue over her chin picking up what had escaped.

"I'm glad you like it kitten. Now why don't you lie on your back and let me make you feel good." Said naruto.

"Are you going to give your kitten a tummy rubbing?" Ino asked smiling up at naruto.

"Something like that, I am defiantly going to be stroking my new pussy." He said causing them both to break out into a laugh that was only silenced by the meeting of their lips. Naruto spent a long time just kissing and licking Ino's lips and mouth. Not caring that he could taste himself on her tongue as long as her soft body was pressed up against him.

Kissing his way south he paid attention to some of the more forgotten pleasure zones. When he had started to kiss his way down from the inside of her elbow and ended up at the pulse point on her wrist Ino was squirming under him begging to cum. Smiling down at the cute cat girl below him he bent down and gently nipped at her catlike ear.

Ino let out an ear shattering yell as Naruto's teeth bit her ear, her pussy quivering as her juices gushed out of her small slit. Shaking form the pleasure she looked up at naruto who was surprised by the power of the orgasm. Naruto gave Ino a moment to get back to her senses while he kisses his way down her neck to her breasts.

He took one of the soft globes in his hand again and started to squeeze. He was amazed at how soft and firm they were. Leaning down he took one of the hard pink nubs into his mouth and started to suck on it making Ino arch her back. Continuing to suck naruto took the other nipple in his hand and pulled on it making Ino moan again and squirm. Naruto continued to play with her breasts, pinching and slapping them gently as he kissed and sucked on her nipples.

Leaving a last wet sloppy kiss naruto worked his way down to the wonderful smell. Ino's thin slit was shining from the cunt juices that had leaked out of it. Her lips only leaving a thin line that he quickly pulled back to reveal a beautiful pink tunnel.

"What a beautiful little pussy." He said looking back up at Ino and making her blush. She didn't know whether he meant her actual pussy or her. Leaning down naruto started to lick around the inside of her legs, cleaning the sweet fragrant juices off of her. Then he moved in and licked over the outside of her pussy, her lips quivering as his tongue brushed over him.

"Master please I want you inside of me. I want to feel you hot tongue inside of my pussy." Ino begged spreading her legs more so that naruto could get closer. Naruto gently spread her lips before running his tongue inside of her making her squirm and scream as he did. Her squirming excited Naruto and soon he was licking and slurping as fast as he could, her body twitching and turning under him. Grabbing ahold of her hips he tried to hold her still as he drank up all of her juices, his tongue running over her urethra and clit making her shudder and orgasm.

By the time Naruto was done Ino could have sworn her bones were made of liquid and her brain had turned to mush. "That was a great tummy rub master." She said breathlessly before turning over and presenting herself to her. "But you still haven't taken my pussy yet master. Please I want you to be my first and last."

"Of course I will Kitten." Naruto said kneeling behind her. Reaching out he grabbed her perfect ass, her small cheeks bouncing back into place when he lifted them up a bit. They were so soft that he spent a few minutes just playing with them and holding them in his hands squeezing them. Placing his lips against her right cheek he started to kiss her soft mounds, up and down, left and right, he covered every inch of her soft white ass with kisses.

Spreading her cheeks slightly he started to kiss from under her tail down to her small pink anus. He watched it pucker and twitch as his tongue circled it. Smiling he pressed his finger against the end. The hold quickly sucked the end of the digit in and held on tight.

"Ahh master that place is dirty. Its embarrassing master don't kiss me there." Ino pleaded only to feel his finger slip further into her small hole.

"No it's not. It's cute and hot just like the rest of you Kitten. I love every part of you and want to make you feel good all over." He said bringing his finger out, Ino felt something hot and wet press up against the outside of her ass before working its way in. "Ahhhhhh" screamed Ino as Naruto's tongue invaded her ass.

"What a tight ass you have Kitten. I can't take it now or I will hurt you too much, we will just have to train that as well." Said naruto leaning forward to kiss Ino, she happily accepted the kiss and the two made out for a bit before she felt Naruto's large shaft press up against her pussy. Ino started mewling and rubbing her ass up against Naruto's chest as his cock grined up against her.

"Do you want me to put it in you Kitten." Asked naruto, Ino just mewled some more and her tail swished faster. "Well ask me, I want to hear you say those words again."

"Will you please fuck my virgin pussy with your big hard cock Master?" Ino purred.

Naruto was instantly rock hard hearing her say that. He just wanted her to offer herself again but that was even better. Without saying anything Naruto pressed the head of his cock against her slit and pushed in. Ino was so wet that he easily slid in even though her cunt was small and tight against his cock.

"Ohh yess ohh master yess. Your cock is so big its splitting my pussy apart." Cried Ino as naruot's cock sunk deep into her pussy. Naruto was three fourths of the way in when he felt something. Wondering what it was for a moment he realized that it must be her womb. Naruto smirked, she was going to enjoy this.

"Ahhhhh. Yes master yes fuck my womb. " Ino screamed throwing her head back in a primal yell as she felt Naruto's cock fully enter her. His head pressing against the back of her womb with each thrust, panting she started to thrust her hips back against his chest causing him to hit harder.

Naruto was enjoying himself as each thrust caused Ino to moan and jerk. He knew she would eventually get used to him to where he wouldn't be fucking her womb every time he fully entered her but for now he was enjoying the feel of it. And he wanted to leave her with the feeling of what it would be like to carry his kid.

Naruto sped up his thrusts burying his cock inside her, her lips quivering around his cock. Reaching under her stomach he could feel his cock pressing out, pushing against her walls every time he so much as moved. Forming a new hand sign naruto activated the garden hose jutsu, a jutsu that would convert chakra to cum. Thrusting in one last time naruto felt his cock start to convulse before shooting out an endless stream of cum. Naruto held his cock in place blocking his cum from pouring out of her cunt. He watched in amazement as her stomach started to grow.

By the time he was done Ino was lying on the ground moaning and drooling, her arms wrapped around a stomach that looked six months pregnant. "You look really good with your belly full of my see Kitten." Said naruto pulling out, Ino let out a loud moan as she felt the cum rush out of her womb and onto the floor. Acting fast she placed her fingers down there until she could grab her panties to stop herself from leaking.

"Ahh I don't look at pregnant anymore." She mewled looking down at her now less fat stomach.

"Don't worry Kitten you will have a lot of chances to get filled up again. And then later you will actually be carrying my young." He said lying down behind her and pulling her into his arms. Ino loved the way the cum sloshed inside of her as she rolled over to stare at naruto.

"Thank you master, for being my first and making me feel beautiful." She said before starting to cry. Wiping her tears away she looked up at naruto before cracking a smile. "Sorry master you know us pregnant women all hormones and water works."

Naruto laughed and kissed her gently on the lips. "Why don't we get cleaned up and get your stuff packed and ready to move. Then I will fill you up full again and you can walk all the way across town with my seed sloshing around in your belly while my clones take your stuff home." Naruto asked causing Ino to purr loudly and press herself closer to naruto.

-Two showers and a full tummy later-

Naruto hated to be leaving Ino but he had filled her up and she had his clones. And he would see her as soon as he got home. Brighten up he headed to the ninja tool shop Tenten worked at. He needed to restock on some basic supplies that he had used up on his training trip.

Opening the door naruto walked into the long warehouse type building. On every wall were lit shelves holding swords, daggers, knives, seals, and anything else someone could use to kill someone else. The far end of the warehouse was filled with racks and stands of clothes going from light outfits to things that looked like they could stop a crossbow at point blank range.

"Ohh naruto I didn't know you were back from your training trip. Are you here to restock?" asked Tenten appearing from behind one of the weapon stands where she had been placing helmets.

"Ohh hey Tenten I didn't see you." Naruto said his eyes surreptisioly going up and down her body, taking in her lean beautiful form that was being hidden below her Chinese dress. "And I do need some things but Tsunade also wanted me to check up on some bulk shipment while I was here?"

"Ohh that yeah it's in the back. Do you want to go see it?" Tenten asked pointing a thumb behind her to one of the large doors that led down stairs to the loading area. The more he stared at her the less and less he could control himself, his body and senses still on edge from his time with Ino and Tenten's smell was sending him insane. Her body smelled of sweat and oils and was crying out to be claimed even though the focused girl probably tried to ignore such thoughts.

"Sure." Naruto said falling in step behind her watching as her legs and but moved in outline under the dress. Once they were near the door Naruto could hardly hold himself back, moving forward was even worse as he saw her strong powerful arms and small firm breasts rise and fall.

As soon as the door was open naruto jumped and pushed Tenten inside and locked the door. An hand grabbing the front of her dress and pumping chakra into her. "Naruto what are you doing?" gasped Tenten trying to get away but naruto's hand was to strong."

"I just found something else in your store I want." Naruto snarled knocking her down. Tenten raised her hands to try and fend him off as he climbed on top of her, his hands mauling her breasts. Tenten let out an earsplitting scream as naruto ripped her dress, earning a sharp slap as he continued to remove the front of her dress.

"Naruto no what happened to you?" she cried as his hands squeezed her medium sized B-cup breasts.

"I woke up and decided to start taking what I want." He said smiling as he leaned down and sucked hard on her hard nipple. Tenten grunted trying to fight off the pleasant feeling in her. Kissing his way down Naruto got to her legs and tried to split them apart from where she had them pressed tightly together.

Sensing her chance as naruto fought her legs Tenten rolled over and tried to scramble away on her hands and knees. Naruto warped an arm around Tenten's legs pulling her ass against his chest. Tenten let out a scream and tried to wriggle out of Naruto's grip as she felt him rub his cock against her pussy.

"No, please no." screamed Tenten as she felt the large cock press against her wet lips, the head spreading them before running up and down her slit. "No no please." She cried before feeling her pussy explode as naruto slammed himself into her tight hole. Naruto grunted as he sheathed himself in Tenten's hot wet cunt. Her cries and moans urging him on as he brutally thrusted into her, his thick cock splitting her cunt. With one hand now free he leaned forward and grabbed onto one of her smallish breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipple making Tenten cry out even louder.

"That's great slave cry for me. Move that body of yours while I rape your tight little cunt." Growled naruto ramming himself into her. Tenten felt like her pussy was being split open as naruto's large cock entered her, his thick shaft pulsing as he rapped her pussy. She lowered her head down to the ground as naruto growled louder.

Naruto continued fucking her pussy, not caring at all for Tenten's pleasure only about getting his self-off in her tight cunt. The sound she was making along with the jiggle of her ass was enticing to him. And every time he entered her he felt a shock run though his body.

Pulling out of her cunt he quickly threw her down and turned her hover. Tenten gasped as a strong hand came down to grip her neck as the other spread her legs. She could see the desire in naruto's eyes and the pleasure her traitorous body was starting to feel.

Without warning naruto plunged his cock into Tenten's ass, the thick shaft ripping it a bit as he tried to fit it all in. Naruto grunted and continued to thrust until all of his cock was inside of Tenten. Looking down he could see the little whore, her eyes teary and her lips quivering as he plowed into her ass.

"That's right slave look at me, watch as your master rapes your dirty ass." Naruto said squeezing down harder on Tenten's throat. Naruto continued his assault loving the way her asshole and intestines pulsed and clamped down on his cock. Pulling out he plunged in hard again pushing in even further and making Tenten arch her back up and scream out.

Leaning down Naruto removed his hand and started to maul her B-cup breasts with his hands. Her nipples pressing hard into his palms as her squeezed them. "What a good little cock slave you will make. Tell me do you want me to cum in your ass or pussy first?" he growled before taking one of her lips and biting down on it.

Tenten was forced to open her mouth as naruto bit down, giving his tongue enough access to enter her mouth. Naruto's tongue dominated the kiss the same way he did her, roughly and furiously. 'No way, I'm getting turned on from having my pussy and ass raped.' Thought Tenten as she moaned into naruto's mouth.

"I couldn't hear you slave. Where do you want me to cum in your worthless body?" Naruto growled breaking away from the kiss.

"My ass, cum in my ass." Screamed Tenten as naruto continued to thrust into her. Thrusting in naruto felt his cock sink fully into her ass, his balls hitting up against her ass cheeks. Naruto felt his balls constrict as his cock pumped string after string of cum into Tenten's ass. Pulling out Naruto watched as his cum came spilling out of her ass. Tenten looked down at naruto's cock slipping out of her ass, his cock gleaming with her juices, she moaned as she felt his cum drip out of her ass.

"That's great slave but that is only the beginning of your training." Naruto said darkly before making a hand sign. Two clones grabbed her and drug her over to the wall before chaining her up to it, her toes barely able to touch the ground.

Naruto dispelled the clones and took his time walking over to Tenten. A dark smile on his face naruto enjoyed the view of Tenten chained up to the wall. Reaching up he gently rubbed a hand over one cheek. "Are you comfy slut? I need to check on the inventory upstairs and get some clones to move it so I'm just going to leave you down here for a bit. But don't worry you won't be alone."

Making a hand sign naruto summoned another clone to stay with Tenten before turning around and going up stairs. Tenten was not sure how long naruto had actually been gone but it felt like she had been down there for hours. The clone had been down there with her torturing her, his hands and mouth constantly on her kissing and touching every spot. Tenten squirmed in the chains as the clone started to streatched her pussy with a dildo.

"No no. No more please, I'm I'm gonnna pee." Cried Tenten arching her hips up as she felt the full bladder she had been holding in let go as the dildo pressed up against her inner walls.

"My, what a dirty slut you are. Look at you pissing on yourself like that." Naruto said walking down the stairs. The clone that had been torturing Tenten dispersed causing Naruto's smile to widen even more. "What beautiful sounds you make when you cum too."

"I think I'm hungry" said naruto coming to stand in front of her, his eyes sweeping over her dripping cunt. "You've already had your snack so now I think it's my turn." Tenten let out a yell somewhere between surprise and pleasure as Naruto's mouth latched onto her pussy.

"Ahh yes please master make me cum please." Cried Tenten squirming her hips in his grasp.

"Wow I can't belive how soon you broke slut. I was only upstairs for ten minutes and you are already acting like a dirty little whore." Naruto said taking his time from licking his way up her inner leg and pussy.

"What no, you were upstairs for hours." Tenten said biting back a moan as Naruto removed the dildo from her pussy.

"Don't you just love that Ten-Chan it's a genjutsu I learned on my training trip. Each minute feels like an hour. It's great for breaking prisoners, or in this case breaking Kunoichi." Naruto said. "Now I think it's time I finally claimed you. Would you like that slut, do you want to be my beautiful little slave?"

"Yes please fuck me master. Fuck me, take my virginity and make me yours." Tenten said finding herself perfectly alright with the idea of serving naruto. Leaning up naruto kissed her gently on the lips before grabbing her hips and inserting himself into her wet snatch. Tenten wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist taking the weight off of her arms and letting him lead.

Naruto thrusted in fast, his cock easily sliding in and out of her pussy as he fucked her. Tenten moaned as she came all the way down on his cock each time he thrusted, his cock pressing up against the entrance to her womb. Tenten cried out in pleasure as naruto's cock pressed against her walls, the head of his cock always rubbing against a new spot on its way in and sending shocks of pleasure running though her.

Just as she felt on the climax of cuming she saw naruto raise his hand, a glowing swirl on it. Placing the slave seal on one side of her neck Naruto sent his chakra into it activating it. Tenten slammed back into the wall, her vision going black as her body shook and spasamed form the waves of pleasure going through her. She could feel her body spasaming and gushing as she orgasmic. Just as the pleasure peaked she felt conscious slipping away.

Tenten slowly woke up to the feeling of being submerged in warm water. Letting out a small sound of pleasure she opened her eyes to see where she was. Suddenly she felt something shift behind her and she noticed that she was laying on someone's chest in a large tub.

"Good I'm glad you woke up. You had me worried there when you passed out." Naruto said lifting a soft cloth from the tub and rub it over Tenten's well-formed breasts. Tenten leaned back further into his embrace enjoying the warm cloth skimming over her body.

"Mmm master that feels so good." Tenten said grabbing the cloth and taking it away from naruto before turning around in his lap. Dipping it back in the water Tenten started to rub the cloth over Naruto's chest and neck. "Let me make you feel good master. To make up for me failing to remain awake during my marking."

Naruto smiled and reached around to pull her closer, his lips pressing against hers. Tenten deepened the kiss, the cloth forgotten as her hands wrapped around his neck. "That's fine Ten-Chan I'm just glad you woke up. Now we can get out and go home." Naruto said before feeling her pussy start to grind up against his cock.

"Or maybe we can wait a bit before going home master. Just until we make sure we're clean." Tenten said sitting up more and pressing her firm breasts against his face.

-Present time-

"You had a busy day didn't you master." Sakura said enjoying her time in her master's strong arms as they walked towards the room. Opening the door Sakura was excited to see her friend relaxing back on one of the pillows in the new master bedroom.

"Ino" sakura cried rushing over to Ino on the bed. Ino was quick to jump up towards the incoming pinket and soon the two of them were rolling around on the bed touching and kissing each other as naruto watched. Ino was in her first form still with her tail rubbing against Sakura's legs as they rolled around.

Naruto watched the two of them kissing, Ino's hands coming up to free Sakura's breasts letting the large boobs burst free and bounce around. "Ohh my god Ino that feels so good." Moaned Sakura as Ino's catlike tongue licked at one of her large nipples making it grow larger and harder.

Ino continued to play with Sakura's large breasts, rubbing her head over them and between them like a cat spreading her scent. As Ino continued to lick and rub at Sakura's breasts Kurenai came up behind naruto and wrapper her arms around him. Naruto smiled as he felt her arms encircle him. While he was letting her get away with more than he thought he would he was glad that she was so loyal and affectionate now that he had sealed her.

"Master I have placed Hinata on the couch is there anything else you need me for?" she asked looking past his shoulder and towards the bed where the two girls were now kissing each other as their legs snaked together rubbing their pussies against each other.

"I need to make some adjustments to your seal along with everyone else's." Naruto said pulling on one of Kurenai's arms and brining her to his side. "I'm going to make a special clone to do it while I stay here. He is going to fix your seal then go and do Hinata's and Tenten's."

"Have we done something to displease you master?" asked Kurenai slightly worried that her master was punishing her.

"No Kurenai, at least you and Sakura haven't. No this is more of a reward for both of us. Trust me you are going to enjoy your new gift." Said Naruto kissing her before ushering her out of the room and forming a clone, Naruto watched them walk down the hallway towards a bathroom before turning back to Sakura and Ino. The two girls had now apparently given each other enough of a greeting since Ino was showing Sakura her two forms. Looking behind them naruto smiled as he saw the large damp spot the two of them had left on the covers.

"But master won't let me use the fourth form yet. He said I would get to after he gave you your forms." Ino said turning around showing Sakura her body. Sakura reached out to touch the fur, her hand brushing up against the soft fur.

"Really master? What types of transformations do I get?" she asked.

"Lay on bed and I will show you." Naruto said, Sakura jumped on the bed and mimed going to sleep before opening one eye and looking at naruto. Ino also jumped on the bed, her soft fur brushing up against Sakura's back as she hugged up to her.

Naruto wasted no time going to work. Same as before he added new lines to the seal, but this time he activated the second form while she was laying there. Sakura's body was engulfed in light as her body molded to her new form. Just like with Ino Sakura was covered in soft short fur, but her tail and ears were that of a foxes instead of a cat.

"Ohh master she looks so cute, a little pink fox." Said Ino rubbing a hand over Sakura's hip. Sakura woke up momentarily and quickly took stock of her body. Naruto watched her get up, her large hips turning as she got up to stand. Walking over to the ceiling to floor mirror she started posing in front of it, looking at her new body and large fluffy tail.

"I love it master. But why did you choose a fox for me?" she asked still looking at herself in the mirror.

"Because you are my love and since I am a fox by means of my tenant that makes you my vixen." Naruto said walking over to hug her, his mouth coming down to bite into her shoulder making Sakura howl. "Now I have a furry little vixen and a cute little kitten."

"But master what is our final form?" asked Ino.

"Ok what I need you two too do is stand in front of the mirror and hug each other." Said Naruto and watched as the two monster girls walked over and hugged each other excitedly before looking over at naruto.

"Now what Master?" Sakura asked.

"Now I want you two to kiss each other and focus on opening the gates." Naruto said smiling at them.

"Really?"

"Well you don't have to actually kiss but I thought it would look sexy." Said Naruto which was apparently all the encouragement it took for the two women to start making out. White light enveloped them and as it faded away there seemed to be white and black feathers falling down to the ground around them.

The two girls stood together, their bodies hidden behind two pair of large wings. As the wings opened Naruto let out a low whistle of appreciation. Both girls looked like angles standing there hugging each other, their bodies wrapped in a thin shimmering dress. Sakura's wings were pitch black just like the horns and dress she wore while Ino's wings were white like new snow and flowed down behind her like her long golden hair.

"Ino you look just like an angel." Sakura said looking at Ino then she saw herself in the mirror. "Mmm and I look like I did in my domamatrix uniform. So what am I master a succubus. Are you wanting to have an innocent little angle and a sexy succubus as your sluttly little whores?" she asked rubbing her body up against Ino's.

"I thought I would be nice. And you know the saying, an angle on one shoulder and the devil on the other. And now I have both." Naruto said walking over and wrapping his arms around the two of them. The two girls quickly pressed up against him and started to make out all the while guiding him over to the bed.

"Well I will show you just how naughty an angle can be." Ino said.

"And I will show you just how sweet a devil can be." Sakura continued as the two girls slid on top of him.

-Bathroom-

Kurenai ran her hands over her new body, her fingers running over her huge breasts that seemed to be spilling out of her one piece leather suit. Her breasts were now a huge G-cup, their nipples large and sticking out even from the suit. Looking at the mirror she gasped as she saw her face.

On her head were two beautiful long black horns pointing backwards. And her body was even more filled out now with a large ass and two huge G-cup breasts. Running her hands over her large hips she looked at the pair of beautiful leathery wings behind her and her long arrow tipped tail. "I look like a succubus." She said mostly to herself.

Moving her fingers down to her pussy she noticed something different about it. Her cunt was much hotter and tighter than normal and just soaking in juices and trying to suck her fingers inside. As she smiled she noticed something. Opening her mouth wide she stuck her tongue out. It seemed to be twice as long now with saliva dripping and bubbling off of it. Her skin had changed to; it was darker giving her a dangerous and sultry look. She smirked before slowly turning around to look at herself.

"I wonder what other forms master has planned for me?" Kurenai giggled before walking out of the bathroom and into the living room. There she saw one of his clones waking up Hinata.

"Damn you look good slave. I can't wait to fuck that new body of yours." The clone said turning to look at Kurenai as she entered. Kurenai spread her wings and let her tail flick in front of her pussy, rubbing the large lips and teasing the clone.

"Then why don't you come fuck me master. My new pussy and mouth are so hot and wet, they just need a big hard cock to break them in." she cooed fluttering her large dark eyelashes at him.

"I would love to fuck you right now but I have to make sure that Hinata and Tenten's transformations worked." The clone said looking her up and down.

Kurenai's large red lips formed into a sexy pout as she heard that then she had an idea. "But master your cock looks so big and hard. It must hurt so much and be so hard to concentrate." She cooed as she slowly walked towards him, her hips swaying hypnotically. "Why don't you let me suck you off as you check on your slaves?"

Kurenai kneeled down in front of the clone, the long talons on her hand gently scraping his skin as she pulled down his pants. Opening her mouth Kurenai let her tongue roll out, the long pink muscle hanging down to the top of her breasts, foamy saliva already pouring off of it to drip on the floor. She went straight to work, coiling her tongue around Naruto's cock before taking it in her mouth.

The clone watched as she seemed to unhinge her jaw to get his cock in her mouth. Her tongue continued to coil around his cock as she moved her head back and forth, the tip of her tongue playing with his balls.

"God that's great where did you learn how to do that slut." Groaned the clone grabbing onto one of her long horns and pulling her head closer, foamy saliva started to drip from Kurenai's mouth as she continued sucking.

"Anko would always eat foot longs like that. That's how she always seems to win the hotdog eating contests." She said pulling back for a second and looking up at him with her large red eyes.

"Anything else she likes to eat with that tongue?" The clone asked knowing that Anko and Kurenai were sometimes fuck buddies.

"Ohh yes master. It feels so good having that long tongue of hers eating out my pussy. And having it snake up my ass feels so strange and nice." She said shivering.

"We might have to pick her up on our way out of Kohana." Naruto said, his sentence turning into a moan as Kurenai went back to work. Just as she started to suck on him again Hinata started to mumble and wake up.

"Wakey wakey cow." Naruto said looking down at the naked girl as she started to streatch languidly on the sofa.

"Mmm morning master." Hinata yawned rolling over to look at him. Her eyes snapped open as she was Kurenai in her succubus form sucking him off. Hinata rubbed her legs together in need as she saw her Sensei's sexy new form up close.

"Do you like how your beloved Sensei looks cow? I though a creature of lust and persuasion would be a good fit for the genjutsu mistress. Not to mention it always feels good to dominate a seductress and make them your obedient slut." He said rubbing a hand over one of Kurenai's horns making her blush, which was a funny sight when she had a cock stuffed halfway down her throat.

"Yes master." Hinata said before a look of fear crossed her face as she remembered Sakura's words. Throwing herself off the couch she got on her knees and placed her hands behind her back. "I am sorry for my forgetfulness master."

"I was wondering how long it would take you to remember cow. You must always be ready to serve me. But don't worry I won't tell your mistress this time." Grunted Naruto as Kurenai's molten wet mouth pushed him closer and closer to his edge.

"Thank you master you are too kind to this worthless cow." Said Hinata.

Naruto Chuckled before grunting again, grabbing onto her horns Naruto pulled Kurenai close and started to thrust quickly into her mouth. Kurenai's throat and tongue constricted around his cock as it pulsed, shooting out stream after stream of hot semen into her mouth. Kurenai seemed to orgasm herself as she drunk his seed.

Kurenai looked up confused and delighted at naruto before dipping her fingers into her snatch. Bringing her hand back up she sniffed her hand before licking the dripping juices off of it. "Ohh master that was so good." She said smiling before standing up to hug him, her huge breasts pressing against him. "It seems in this form just giving you a blowjob and drinking your seed is good enough to make me cum. I can't wait to see what kind of orgasm I get when you fuck my pussy."

Naruto smiled back at her and took his time to slowly kiss her, licking her own honey sweet juices off of her lips as he did. Pulling her close to his side he turned back to Hinata who was still kneeling on the ground in font of him. "Ok cow it's time for you to try and activate your form. The first one if a perfect fit for you I think." Naruto said, his hand settling on Kurenai's hip as the demonic looking woman laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her warm leathery wings around their body.

Hinata stood up and closed her eyes. She quickly searched for the gate wanting to impress her master with her speed. Sensing the first gate she released the power of it and felt a burning sensation cover her body. Opening her eyes Hinata didn't notice anything different at first. Looking at her master she saw him whisper something in Kurenai's ear and saw the woman smile brightly before lifting her hand up and mouthing some words in some foreign language.

All of a sudden a mirror formed out of the air letting Hinata see herself. The size of her body had not changed but now she was wearing a small two piece cow print bikini with a cowbell around her neck. She also had small with horns on her head along with cow ears and a tail. She smiled and turned around looking at her new form.

"Master, where do the clothes come from?" Kurenai purred lightly against Naruto's ear.

"They are made from chakra. In fact when you master changing forms you will be able to create any type of garment or weapon you want. Of course you can still use the clothes from the closet if you want." Naruto stated holding Kurenai snug against him before turning back to Hinata.

"Just what I thought, you will stay in that form unless instructed otherwise slut. Unlike your sister slaves and your mistresses you only have one form for now. If you behave I might allow you to earn another." Said the Naruto clone, turning to Kurenai he looked at her loving face and to die for body and smirked.

"Shall we go see how our newest slave is doing master?" Kurenai asked running a long talon over the outline of his cock in his pants. The clone's cock twitched as her hand started to rub up and down his shaft coaxing it to its full length.

"She should be moved into her room by now." The clone said grabbing Kurenai's hand and starting towards one of the hallways. Kurenai looked down at her hand in Naruto's and blushed, the simple act making her feel like a school girl.

"Master I haven't tried my other two forms yet can you tell me what they are?" she asked scrunching up closer to him.

"You could just look for yourself." Said naruto smiling at her.

"No I want to stay in this form a while I really like it."

"Ok well your next form is more red skinned and is a mix between a hot female devil costume and your current one. And your final form, well you are just going to have to wait and see." He said laughing to himself.

"I think you should give Anko something snake or dragon themed when you claim her." Said Kurenai licking her lips at the idea of her and Anko's long tongue's eating each other out. When they got to Tenten's room they found her already testing her second form.

"Tenten did I give your permission to do that?" Naruto asked his face looking much less angry than his voice sounded. Tenten turned around, her large ass and breasts taking a second to catch up with her body.

"No master I apologize. I took the liberty in checking them out so that I would be ready when you called for me." She said bending down on one knee and bowing to him. Naruto looked her over, her body covered in a soft fur like Ino's except for this fur was white. He could see her small floppy bunny ears and small cotton tail when she turned around, her chest and legs were covered in a fishnet bunny uniform as well.

"That is fine slave I am glad you had the foresight to anticipate my wishes." Said naruto making Tenten smile at the compliment, her eyes never leaving his as she talked. "Now why don't you show me your original form?"

Tenten's body shifted back to something that looked like normal. Except for this one her small breasts and tight ass were covered by a small shimmering translucent dress and her ears were pointed at the end.

"Ahh a cute little wood elf and a sexy bunny." Kurenai said looking over Tenten with newly stroked desire. "And what is your final form little bunny?"

Tenten grined evilly at Kurenai before raising her hand over her head and shouting out "Valkyrie" A beam of gold energy engulfed her before slowly fading away. Standing in the center was a tall beautiful woman dressed in skimpy silver armor, her breasts, ass, and legs accented by the curves of the armor. In her hand was a large spear, a smaller sword was strapped to her waist while a bow hung on her back. Tenten smiled from inside the winged helmet and looked at her master with pride.

"Well master you have seen both of their forms now. So why don't we get Tenten to help me drain you of all of your yummy cum until you dispel?" Kurenai pleaded dragging naruto over to the bed. Before he could protest he felt Kurenai's hot wet pussy muffling any complaints while Tenten's breasts started to slide up and down his cock.

At the outskirts of the village a lone female Suna-nin rushed for the main gates with terrible news. The Kazakage had been kidnapped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Chapter 5

At the outskirts of the village a lone female Suna-nin rushed for the main gates with terrible news. The Kazakage had been kidnapped. Rushing past the main gates the girl paid no attention to the two guards and quickly took to the roof tops, putting on speed to get to the hokages office as quickly as she could.

On the other side of the village Naruto was laying on his back in the bed, his hands resting on Kurenai's hips as she rocked her body slowly over his. Naruto smiled as he ran his hands up her side, his thumb brushing up against the side of her large breasts. Kurenai herself had her eyes closed; her hands with their long fingernails slowly massaged her body giving Naruto a show.

"Ohh fuck me master, fill me with your seed." She pleaded quickening the pace of her rocking. Reaching behind her back Naruto grabbed onto her tail and pulled it hard causing her to let out a loud yelp as pleasure shot down her crotch. Kurenai was enjoying the new forms most of all and had been spending most of her time in her succubus form. Which was just fine with Naruto who liked dominating the sultry seductress, holding her tail tight Naruto used his other hand to tease her asshole.

Kurenai smiled down at Naruto as she slowly came back to her senses. Bending over she let her large breasts bush over him as she slowly started to kiss around his mouth. Kurenai continued to playfully kiss Naruto, never letting him get a full kiss on her lips and always sliding away at the last second. Smirking darky Naruto stopped playing with her ass and plunged his finger into her asshole making Kurenai scream out only for it to be muffled by Naruto's mouth over hers.

Releasing her tail Naruto grabbed on the back of her head forcing her mouth to stay on his as she screamed. Naruto continued to roughly finger her asshole as he started to slam his hips up against her pressing his cock in deeper into her. Kurenai continued to scream at the double penetration, her lips pressed hard against Naruto keeping her from being able to breathe. In a panic she started to scratch and claw at Naruto's chest but this only caused him to growl louder and thrust more forcefully against her. Just as Kurenai felt like she was going to pass out she felt Naruto's cock plunge deep inside her before painting her walls with cum. The feeling of her master cuming in her and the lack of oxygen caused her to orgasm, her body bucking against Naruto's as her lips spasmed on his cock.

Kurenai fell down on top of Naruto when he let go, her body hot with the aftermath of an earth shattering orgasm as she laid panting and trying to catch her breath. Naruto lay under her and started to pat her hair. Looking over to the floor he saw his two beautiful pets still asleep in a lovers embrace. Sakura was in her normal form spooning a half transformed Ino, one hand covering Ino's snatch and the other caressing her boob in their sleep.

"Master that was…that was so good." Kurenai panted looking up into his eyes.

"I'm glad you like it slave." Naruto said giving her a quick kiss on the head. "Now why don't you get some rest? If everything goes according to plan we are going to have a busy couple of days ahead of us." He said rolling her off of him. Kurenai began to question him about the plan but then thought better of it and got under the covers giving Naruto a pleading look.

"What a cum slut you are, I just got done filling you up and you want me right back in the bed with you." Laughed Naruto before leaning down and giving her a kiss on the head.

Going into the main room Naruto could see Tenten outside training in her new armor. Turning to go into the living room Naruto caught Hinata laying on the couch with her legs spread, her pussy exposed to the world as she played with herself. Naruto watched her touch herself, one hand milking her large utter her lips was wrapped around as the other hand dipped in and out of her pussy.

Hinata was in her own little world and didn't feel Naruto enter until she felt someone on top of her. Hinata smiled as her master climbed up on top of her, his large cock already hard and dripping as he mounted her.

"I haven't gotten a chance to take you in this form yet my little cow." Naruto said kneeling above her.

"Ohh yes master take me, rape my big fat cow pussy." She cried as she felt Naruto's cock press against her lips. Leaning down naruto kissed her roughly as he slammed his cock into her snatch. He moaned as he felt her tight velvety tunnel wrap around his cock, her warm wet core enveloping him. "Ahh so good. Fuck me master, rape my worthless cow pussy with that big fat cock." She said as Naruto continued to slam into her.

Looking down Naruto watched as her lips held on tightly to his cock refusing to let go as he pulled out. "God you are so tight and soft slave. And look at those huge utters, what a perfect little milk cow made for fucking and breeding." Said Naruto grabbing onto her breasts and squeezing causing milk to shoot out and causing Hinata to scream in pain which just spurred Naruto further along.

Grabbing one huge breast Naruto took it in his mouth and bit down hard on the sensitive nipple causing Hinata to shout out in pain, her cunt spasming around his cock. Squeezing until his fingers sunk in the soft flesh of her breasts Naruto started to suck hard on her nipples drinking the sweet milk from her breasts.

"Ohh god ohh god yes that feels so good. Milk me master, ohh please god suck my utters master." Cried Hinata as pleasure shot through her sensitive nipples as milk squirted out. Naruto continued to suck on Hinata's large breasts moving from one to the next until both were out of milk. Once both breasts were empty Naruto started to kiss his way up until he got to her beautiful red lips. Hinata licked her lips in anticipation as her master leaned forward to capture her own tongue. Naruto continued to kiss and play with her lips and tongue until he felt her legs wrap around his hips holding him close as her large ass started to thrust towards him.

"That feels so good slut, you have such a great big ass. Shake it for me; let me see you move that body as I cum in this fat pussy of yours." Naruto said slapping the outside of one leg as he continued thrusting into Hinata. Griping her shapely hips Naruto rammed his cock deep into Hinata as he came again and again into her pussy, Hinata let out a loud shriek as she felt his cum fill her.

"Thank you master, thank you for fucking this worthless little cow." Said Hinata looking incredibly happy for someone who had just gotten her pussy raped by a big hard cock, her fingers were playing in the come dripping out of her snatch.

"You're not a worthless cow, not any more at least." Said Naruto running a hand though her hair. "Now that Sakura and I have punished you for what you were before we can make you something better." He said leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips. Their kiss was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Change back to your normal form and go check the door." Naruto said motioning for Hinata to get up. "But don't put on any clothes I want whoever it is to be able to see where I marked my property." Naruto said eyeing the red marks on her large breasts and the string of cum dripping out of her snatch.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment then did as she was told. She figured this was all part of being rebuilt and being more courageous. Straitening her back Hinata marched right up to the door and opened it wide letting Naruto see the face of the young gennin that had been given the job to deliver a message. Hinata quickly took the letter and thanked the young gennin who could only stare at the naked raven haired beauty.

"Come here cow." Ordered Naruto, Hinata was happy to obey any order that would take her back to her master's arms and hurried away from the door. "Kneel slut and tell me what we have." He said in a commanding voice that sent how spikes of desire through Hinata.

"It…its…it's a..m..message" She started to get out before feeling a hard smack against one of her large breasts.

"No stammering cow. When you address me or anyone else you will do it with full confidence and authority" Naruto commanded looking down at her harshly.

"Ye..I mean yes sir." She said mustering up all of her courage. The slap didn't hurt at all compared to the thought of disappointing her master. "It's a letter from lady Tsunade, apparently Temari has arrived. She was the suna-nin Shikamaru fought in the exams. She's been the ambassador for the last two years. And we are being asked to help retrieve Gaara from some organization called Akatsuki." She said before smiling up at him.

"That's good cow you sounded very strong." He said placing his hand on her head and rubbing it causing her to blush. "Now why don't you go make us some food and I will get everyone up."

Hinata rushed off to put on some food and Naruto watched her delicious ass as she bounced into the kitchen. Going to wake up his two precious pets he sent a clone to retrieve Tenten so he could talk to her and Kurenai quickly.

Sakura and Ino were still in a lovers embrace when Naruto entered the room. Smiling Naruto lay down on the floor behind Sakura and pulled her closer to him. Sakura mewled as she snuggled her rear into against Naruto's crotch.

"Wake up my love. It's time for us to go on a trip." Naruto said rubbing his hand over her flat stomach. Sakura just mewled again as Naruto's hand gently ghosted over her skin. Tilting his head up Naruto started to nip at her ear and neck trying to wake her up. Sakura just let out a series of small yips and moans, her body moving between Ino's and Naruto's

Ino chose this time to turn around, her long graceful feline form wrapping around Sakura's body as their mouths somehow found their way to each other. Naruto watched as the two slowly kissed each other, their hands running over the others bodies. Ino's hands were quick to find Sakura's large breasts as Sakura's fingers slid gently down Ino's stomach into her thin snatch.

"What horny little pets I have, making out with each other in their sleep." Naruto thought before getting a devious idea. Gently moving from behind Sakura and moving above both of their heads. After trying different positions Naruto finally found the most comfortable spot and kneeled next to them placing his cock right between their faces. Naruto groaned as he felt their wet tongues start to lap at his cock, their lips gently brushing against it as they tried to get more of the taste. Their tongues fought and battled as they each tried to get more of the cock into their mouths.

"Look Ino-chan, master left us a treat for when we woke up." Sakura said playfully looking from Naruto's cock to Ino's face."

"Yay, I'm so hungry I could really do for a snack before breakfast." She said grinning back at Sakura. As the two of their mouths converged on his cock his last brain cell that wasn't taken up with lust had just enough time to realize they had been awake when he moved and wondered if they had been awake and teasing him the whole time.

The two girls lips sucked at the head of his cock before working their way up, lathering his large rod with saliva. Sakura ran her hand up under his cock, rubbing it with her palm as she planted kisses on it.

"You look so thirsty Ino. Why don't you take it?" Sakura said positioning the cock for Ino to take it into her mouth. Sakura continued to stroke Naruto's cock with her hand as Ino sucked the head and first few inches into her mouth.

"God that feels so good. I'm about to come Ino open wide." Naruto said causing Sakura to speed up her strokes. Ino continued to suck on the head of Naruto's cock as the blond silently thanked his bloodline for the insane amounts of stamina. Grunting Naruto started to cum in Ino's mouth watching as she all happily sucked it down. Once he was done Sakura pulled Naruto's cock from Ino's mouth and replaced it with her own. Naruto watched as Ino opened her mouth showing off all of his cum before Sakura and she started to swap cum and saliva between them. The two took their time kissing each other and enjoying the taste of Naruto's cum, their kisses slow and open giving Naruto a good show of it dripping from their tongues into the others mouth.

Naruto suddenly felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him and a pair of large breasts press against his back as two large black wings wrapped around him. "What a beautiful scene to wake up too. Getting to see two young little sluts touching and kissing each other then getting to watch them swallow your big load." Kurenai said pressing her breasts up against his back. Naruto was about to respond when Tenten and Hinata both came in wearing nothing but aprons and carrying breakfast trays.

The two girls slowly pulled their lips apart from each other and took up position on either side of Naruto as everyone got situated for breakfast. "I'm glad you are all here because I have some news and some things that need to be done." Naruto said looking around at his beautiful slaves; he had even allowed Hinata to set with them this time. 'Hopefully she would grow into a stronger braver ninja, and who knows she could even earn a pet seal if she behaves herself' Naruto thought.

"Now I haven't told you but I have been planning something for a while now. And this attack on the Kazakage is the start of it." Naruto said.

"The start of what master?" Sakura asked from where she was leaning against his side.

"That's a surprise until we get out of town. But first there are some things we need to set up." Naruto said before turning to Tenten and Kurenai. "Kurenai I am going to need someone to do some snooping around in the city for me while I leave." He said causing Kurenai to get a crestfallen look. "No don't be sad what I want you to do is set up a meeting today for me with Anko so I can talk to her."

"Are you going to claim her as well master?" The red eyed woman asked getting wet at the idea of having her master and lover in the same bed.

"Yes I plan to put the slave seal on her. Then I will give you too a week to find the information I need before meeting me at Nakeshiko village, I'll leave you instructions on how to find it." said Naruto.

"What's at Nakeshiko?" Asked Tenten.

"One of my many surprises, also I have a surprise for you as well Tenten." Naruto said smiling darkly at her.

"I exist to serve and please master" Said Tenten bowing slightly.

"And you do so well. Now how is your back doing?" he asked

"Good…why?" she questioned before her face steeled over "Temari." She said.

"Yes she is the one the sand sent to help. And for my plan to work I am going to need to take her, but I was wondering if you would like to help?" he asked.

"I would love to master." She said coming close to jumping out of her seat.

"Well then I'm going to give you a small slave seal to put on her, just enough to put her under control but leave her mind clear. Why don't you and Hinata invite her to the hot springs to rest before we head out? I'm sure you can find some fun toys in the closet to use on her." He smirked.

After the quick breakfast the group split up with Hinata and Ino staying behind and getting the hot springs ready, Kurenai leaving in search of Anko, and Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten going to the office. When they entered the office Naruto smiled at what he saw Tsunade wearing. It was a top that was just two thick bands that went down over her breasts and then converged around her waist and covered her crotch. It allowed him to see every part of her body except for the front of her magnificent breasts and her large delicious snatch.

At the moment she was arguing with Temari and looked ready to throw the suna-nin out the window. "I told you I sent the messenger to get the best available team." Tsunade said rubbing her temple.

"Yeah and every moment they waste getting here is another mile that crazy woman gets further away with my brother." Temari said not at all happy with the situation.

"Ohh Naruto thank god you're here. Temari this is Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten. I'm sure you remember them from the exams or at least from the time you have spent in the village." Tsunade said.

"What, this is Akatsuki we are talking about. What are three more gennin going to do against those crazy bitches." Said Temari starting to go crazy until she felt an arm on her shoulder and all of a sudden felt much calmer. Turning around she saw the arm belonged to the whiskered blond, his blue eyes hard but still calming to look at.

"Don't worry Temari we will find your bother. As for strength well Sakura has trained under Lady Tsunade for the last two years and you know that your brother and I are a lot alike." He said looking down at her stomach. Temari quickly got the hint but still looked a little worried.

"But will that be enough? I was hoping Lady Tsunade could spare some Jonin to help with the search." She said looking back at Tsunade.

"Don't worry Temari; Tsunade already assigned Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi to the team. They are two of the most accomplished Kunoichi in the village." Tenten stated proudly.

"Thank you." Temari said looking over at Tenten.

"You know it's going to be a while before we are ready. And you look in no condition to travel so why don't I show you to the hot springs and we can relax and rest up before the trip." Said Tenten walking over and placing her hand on the back of Temari's shoulder, the seal on her hand transferring to Temari's shoulder blade.

"That…That sounds good Tenten." She said hazily as she was led out of the room. Once Tenten was gone Naruto walked forward and slid the straps from Tsunade's shoulders letting the small garment fall to the floor.

"What a good pet, you did just as I ordered." He said huskily before pulling her into a kiss, his growth spurt making him as tall as she was now.

"Thank you master." Tsunade said letting Naruto lead her over to the couch. Setting down in the corner of the couch Naruto pulled Tsunade down on top of him and grabbed her long legs, letting one set on the floor he pulled the right one up over his exposing her cunt.

"You're so wet. You must have been dripping the entire time we were in the room. I bet there is a puddle behind your desk where your dirty juices were dripping out." He said running a hand down the inside of her leg.

"Yes master your dirty whore was dripping the entire time, I could feel my juices running down my legs just thinking of what you would do to me when Temari left." Tsunade said in a begging voice.

"I think you deserve a reward for doing your job so well slut. Sakura-Chan why don't you come over here and clean up our slaves big wet pussy." Commanded Naruto, Sakura smiled and slowly walked over letting both Tsunade and Naruto take in the new dominatrix like outfit she was wearing. The black leather and high boots exposed enough skin to be enticing but promised even more for any who could unwrap it.

Sakura sank down between her former masters legs and started to lick her way up the strong muscles. Tsunade moaned and flexed as Sakura's tongue expertly worked its way closer and closer to her snatch before dipping in. Naruto watched his pink haired beauty eagerly start to devour Tsunade's crotch, her pink tongue licking over her juicy slit and her teeth playing with her wet lips.

"Ahh that feels so great." Moaned Tsunade sinking back against Naruto as Sakura took her time and enjoyed the taste and feel of Tsunade under her tongue. "Umm master… I..i have a question." She said before letting out a lewd groan and arching her back.

"And what is that pet." He asked kissing her cheek as he continued to watch Sakura.

"I'm just wondering…ahh that feels so good…I mean I have the feeling that you have something to do with Temari showing up here all of a sudden." She said before screaming and squirting a little bit as a mini orgasm went through her body.

Naruto chuckled at the sight and started to run his hands over the front of Tsunade's body as his lips sought out hers. Tsunade turned her head and allowed Naruto to lead the kiss as Sakura continued to lick her inner walls with her long pink tongue.

"I did." Naruto said simply once they separated form the kiss. "For now it's a secret but you will know soon."

"How soon?" Tsunade whined earing a chuckle from Naruto.

"Well it should take us just a few days to get to the sand village and find Gaara then about half a week to get to where we need to go. So I would say seven or eight days." He said

"Wait you know where Gaara is don't you master?" Tsunade said before crying out as Sakura started to suck on her large clit causing more of her juices to squirt out, this time they hit Sakura in the throat and started to drip down her large chest. "Wait you said it would take US seven days so are you wanting me to come with you?" She asked before giving into a fit of moans as she shook squirting Sakura with her juices and soaking the front of the girls uniform.

"Yes my pet. You will leave with Kurenai and Anko and meet us at our destination. Once we leave I will have little more use for this village and probably won't come back unless we need to pick up a few things." Said Naruto. "As for who will lead, well we can create a special blood clone to take your place when necessary."

"I can't wait to go with you master. I will follow you wherever you go." Pledged Tsunade looking back into the hard loving blue eyes, turning back around she was met with warmer green eyes that carried a playful glint.

"You got my uniform all wet." Sakura stated pulling Tsunade's face closer until tsunade could feel Sakura's breathing on her face. "Why don't you be a good little pet and clean up your mess."

"Why don't I leave you too here to play and I will go meet up with Kurenai and Anko." Said Naruto slipping out from behind Tsunade, the two girls both spared him a quick goodbye before Tsunade went back to sucking at Sakura's large breasts.

As Naruto left the tower he made two clones to go check on Tenten before jumping off towards Anko's house in the middle of the forest of death. According to Kurenai Anko didn't actually live in the middle of the forest, nor was she as crazy as everyone seemed to think. The building in the forest was just an observation post for the exams and she only went there when the village started to feel too crowded.

Jumping onto the porch Naruto was just in time to hear the last parts of a summoning jutsu. Worrying something went wrong Naruto sprang though the window but stopped when saw what was happening. Kurenai was standing stark naked in the middle of the room in her succubus form looking at Anko. What Naruto saw caused his nose to gush. Anko was laying sprawled on the floor, her mesh under suit was ripped and torn all over her and at the moment she was kissing the underside of a large boa that was wrapping its self over one leg and her torso.

"You are a snake slut aren't you?" he heard Kurenai say. "You're so horney you will bring your snakes out to play with." Kurenai said a second before Anko moaned and wrapped one long leg around the snakes body and rubbed up against it.

"Hello slave are you having fun playing with your new toy?" asked Naruto moving beside Kurenai.

"Yes master, the powers you gave me with this form is wonderful. I could just feel the lust and desire bubbling under her skin and bringing it out was so simple." She said then noticed Naruto staring at what looked like two large wagging tails sticking out of her pussy and one in her ass.

"Is that what..?" Naruto tried to ask before Kurenai burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha ohh no master, haha it was just a gag gift I got her one year. It was a set of snake shaped vibrators. I was finally able to get her to use them today." She said laughing at the look on Naruto's face. Naruto let out a relieved breath before turning back to Anko.

"Well while she is down there why don't I just apply the seal." Naruto said, "Didn't you say you had an idea for her forms?"

"I was thinking a Lamia and a human/dragon hybrid would do for her two forms. You know to keep it reptile themed for her." She said.

"Ok on one condition." Naruto said getting the stuff ready.

"Anything master." She said happily.

"I want to watch the two of you use those long tongues of yours to eat each other's asses out." Naruto said causing Kurenai to grin widely.

"Trust me master I would do that even without you asking."

Over at the hot springs the three girls had been sitting in the water relaxing and enjoying the day. Tenten wasn't sure how long it would take the seal to activate but when Temari brought up the chunin exams she took her chance.

"I'm sorry I haven't apologized for about breaking your back Ten-Chan" said Temari, she wasn't sure if it was the heat of exhaustion but her body was starting to feel like it was running on autopilot.

"That's ok Temari you can make up for it now." Tenten said standing up and sitting on the edge of the pool. "Hinata would you be so kind as to go bring the goody bag?" Tenten asked the raven haired girl. Hinata excitedly got up and ran to get the items as Tenten turned her attention back to Temari.

"I bet you are feeling relaxed right now aren't you. I bet your mind is hazy and it feels like your body is on autopilot doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yes." Said Temari starting to grow concerned at what was happening. She tried to move but found her body refusing to respond. Instead she just sat there staring as Tenten's legs opened up and her fingers started to idly play with her pussy.

"Do you like how my pussy looks Temari? Do you like watching me finger it, watching my fingers slide in and out of it over and over?" she asked. "I bet you can feel your body heating up, your mouth is watering and all you can think of is coming over here and licking my cunt isn't it bitch?"

"Yeeees." She ground out.

"Come over here and lick it bitch. Make me cum with that mouth of yours." She commanded and Temari found herself moving towards Tenten.

"Why..Why are you doing this?" Temari questioned as she drew closer to the tanned legs.

"Wouldn't the more important question be how I'm doing it?" said Tenten reaching out to grab onto one of Temari's ponytails and pull her closer. As soon as Temari's mouth hit her pussy Tenten leaned back and moaned, her pelvis thrusting hard against Temari's face as she ground her pussy against the sand nin.

"Ohh that feels good bitch, put that tongue to work." She said briefly enjoying the feel of Temari's mouth on her pussy. "I can answer both of those for you bitch." She said roughly grinding her snatch into Temari's face. "In the exams you came close to breaking my back. You about caused me to lose my career as a ninja. As for how, well it's all thinks to my master."

"Who's your master?" Temari struggled to ask as her face was ground against Tenten's cunt.

"Ohh you will be meeting him soon enough and then you will be calling him master as well." Tenten said.

"Are you having fun Ten-Chan?" asked Hinata returning with a box.

"More now that you are back." She said tilting her head up as Hinata bent down to kiss her. The two slowly kissed as Temari's mouth latched on to Tenten's cunt, her tongue lapping up the juices and tickling the inner walls.

"Now that Hinata is back we are going to treat you like the bitch you are." Tenten commanded. "Get out of the water and go stand by Hinata."

Temari hopped out of the pool using a small bit of wind chakra to propel her to a perfect landing right beside Hinata.

"What a lovely figure she has, this little sand bitch will make a good gift for master." Hinata said admiring Temari's figure. Walking around the girl she took Temari's hands and placed them behind her back before tying them up. She quickly tied up the rest of her body until she was laying on her side with her knees bent back and her hands behind her back.

"Do you know what we are going to do to you bitch?" Tenten asked placing her foot on Temari's cheek. "First we are going to fuck you like the bitch you are, then we are going to toss you onto the other side of this wall as a present to all the males over there." Temari started screaming into the gag in her mouth and struggling against the bindings. Tenten was slightly impressed in the fact that she could even get out that little bit of movement and free will.

"If you want to open that big fat mouth of yours why don't you put it to use and clean out Hinata's cunt? She still has a nice big load inside of her where master fucked her this morning." Tenten said. Hinata walked over and removed the black handkerchief that was tied around Temari's face, before the blonde haired girl could scream she sat down covering her face with her cunt.

"Ohh yes that feels so good, eat master's cum out of my pussy you bitch. Yes just like that, use your tongue and lap up all of the cum." Hinata said as she ground her cunt into Temari's face. Near Temari's legs Tenten quickly used the seal for the same kind of dildo that Sakura had used on Hinata. Staring happily at the new organ standing up between her legs she cut part of the binding on Temari's legs and lifted the right one until her legs were at a near ninety degree angle. Holding the leg up Tenten thrust in hard, her large cock slowly sinking into Temari's ass making the girl spasm and twist under Hinata.

"That's it bitch, that's what it feels like to get fucked in the ass. I'm going to screw this tight little sandy ass of yours then blow my load all over that ugly face of yours." Said Tenten thrusting quickly and enjoying the way Temari was squirming and screaming into Hinata's snatch. Over the next half hour Tenten and Hinata kept doing more and more things to Temari. Binding her, gagging her, even tying her upside down the two enjoyed making use of every whole repeatedly until Temari's eyes clouded over and she slumped into a moaning pile.

"Do you think we went too far?" asked Hinata looking at all of the cum on Temari's body, her breasts, hair, face, ass, and pussy were all covered in the girls spunk and places not covered were reddened from the many slaps and pinches.

"Maybe but still she did almost break my back and her brother nearly killed Lee." She said.

"You aren't really going to throw her over into the men's side are you?" she asked looking over the wall where the sound suppression seals were to give each side privacy.

"Of course not." She said looking at Hinata. "But only because master wouldn't appreciate his new slave being used by a bunch of random ninja." Hinata frowned at this but just shook her head.

Back at the tree house Naruto found his body wrapped up in a coil of warm soft scales as her wrapped his arms around Anko's equally soft skin. The half snake woman took care not to crush Naruto as they slowly made out, his hands ripping her fishnet shirt into even smaller pieces to get at her perfectly round breasts hidden under there.

"That feels so good. It's been so long since I had someone touch me like this." Said Anko as Naruto's hands palmed her breasts. His only response was to lean up and kiss her, his tongue battling for dominance as they danced back and forth between each other's mouths.

"Why don't you let me go and lay back so I can touch you some more?" Naruto said running his hand though her long hair and down her back until it rested on the top of her tight hot ass. Anko laid back bringing Naruto down with her before she unraveled. Naruto just smiled and continued to run his hands over her body.

He smiled as he saw her under him, one hand gently palming her basketball like breast while the other ran over the soft scales where her tail connected to her hips. Kissing his way down from her lips he made a bee line for her pussy. He found it where the skin met scale, a gentle diamond shape of skin surrounded by soft reddish scales. Looking up he saw her hands playing with her breasts, her hard pink nipples standing on top of her pale white skin like cherries on top of a cake.

"What a delicious taste you have Anko" Naruto said spreading her slit with his fingers and lapping at the inside. Anko tried to hold back a groan but Naruto could feel her tail shift and start to wrap around him as he continued to lick at her slit. It didn't really need to be gotten any more ready for him as wet as she was but he actually enjoyed eating out a woman's cunt.

"Ma..Master I..I need you inside of me." Anko pleaded, Naruto just smiled up at her and quickly got into position above her. Looking down Naruto watched as his cock slid into her tight cunt. Even with the scales and tail it didn't feel any different than a normal one but he did think it might have been just a little warmer.

"That's it you dirty snake slut take my cock. Watch as I come in your slick cunt." Naruto said pulling Anko's attention back to him from the world of pleasure she had been in. Reaching down he started to play with her breasts as he thrust straight down into her. "I'm going to have to thank the fur ball for his attraction to monster girls." Naruto thought as he continued to fuck the hot Lamia below him.

Thrusting in hard Naruto grunted and felt his body spasm as he shot rope after rope into her pussy. Pulling out of her he watched the thick stream drip down until a long tongue wrapped around his cock and started to clean it.

"That was so fun to watch master. Now why don't Anko and I give you a show while you recharge." Kurenai said appearing behind him. Naruto slowly got off Anko, kissing and touching her the whole time letting her know how he felt. Once he was off Anko she returned to her normal sexy form. They had already tried the Dragon form. In it she just looked human with horns and wings and scales on her arms and legs. Ohh yeah and a tail that started at the top of her sweet ass, Naruto was having a hard time deciding who had the better looking ass Tenten or Anko.

Naruto sat back and watched as the two lovers got into the sixty-nine position, Kurenai's long tongue snaking into Anko's ass while Anko's invaded Kurenai's cunt. He also like the long tongues that came with Anko's snake jutsu and had enjoyed watching to two women give each other a slow loving tongue bath. Their tongues dripping in an endless stream of saliva as they licked their way up and down the others body.

A few hours later Naruto found himself sitting over a map of the land of fire when all of a sudden Sakura came up behind him and sat on his lap. Naruto instantly wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her. The pinket wiggled into Naruto's lap and laid against him getting comfortable before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Temari is sleeping in the slave's quarters with Hinata for now." She said idly running a hand over Naruto's shirt. "Also I spoke to Hinata about you starting the improvement. Hopefully after this she won't be so spineless and hopeless."

"I hope not but if it fails she will always be good breeding stock." Naruto said running a hand over her leg. Sakura had forgone most clothing and was only wearing a thin t-shirt with a Kiddush design on it and some panties.

"But I get bread first, right master?" Sakura asked pouting at Naruto. Naruto turned and looked down at her before removing a strand of pink hair form in front of her face.

"No my love, slaves and cattle are bread. You, you my queen will be impregnated with the seeds of my heirs." He said.

"Mmm I love the sound of that, my king" she said adding the last on for emphasis. Cupping his cheek Sakura raised her head up for another of Naruto's toe curling kisses before looking at the map. "So where are we going my love?" she asked.

"Well first" Naruto said pointing to the village with some chopsticks. "We are going to this fire monastery. There is something there I need to retrieve and will be the first step in my plan. Also it's where I will be giving you a present." Naruto said.

"Ohh what kind of present master?" she asked

"You will just have to wait and see my beautiful vixen. Next we will go to Suna and deal with Gaara. From there we will go to Nadeshiko where the third piece of the puzzle and where you will get to meet some friends I made on my trip"

"That sounds like a fun trip master. But why are Anko and Kurenai staying here for two weeks?" she asked.

"I can't tell you." He said looking at her crest fallen expression. "It's not that I don't want to its just that saying it will make it real and I don't want to get my hopes up." He said, Sakura could sense his pain so she decided to change the subject. She could see another place plotted out on the map.

"What's this area here master?" she asked.

"Ohh that, that's where we are going to draw Sauske out at and kill him." Naruto said with an evil smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Chapter 6

Naruto waited at the front gates for everyone to arrive from packing up their things. He had already packed up most of the items and seals from his apartment turning it back into the small one room place it had been. All that was left was waiting on the girls while they removed all of their stuff from their homes. Tsunade had told everyone's parents that they had been personally selected for a six-month long training mission. This way no one would find it to strange that the girls were wanting to take most of their possessions with them.

Hearing the sound of talking Naruto turned back towards the village and smiled as he saw the girls walking towards him. Well all except Temari who appeared to be doing some weird kind of half walk half hobble motion. "Tenten, why is Temari walking like that?" Naruto asked worrying that it may have been a bad idea to put Temari under Tenten's care.

"Show your master why you are walking like that you sandy cunted whore." Said Tenten causing Naruto to sigh and decide that he may need to have a talk with the weapons mistress about letting it go. Temari opened her robes to reveal a remote controlled vibrating dildo in both her ass and pussy and an electrical buzzer tapped to her clit and both nipples. "I thought I would get my payback in before we returned her to the Sand master." Tenten said pressing the button on the remote causing Temari to jump in shock before moaning happily.

Naruto laughed before looking over at the other girls. "Ok so are we all ready? We won't be coming back here for a while." He said wanting to make sure they all had everything they needed, after a few nods in the affirmative; they all turned around and set off into the woods beyond the village.

"So why are we going to this fire temple first?" Sakura asked pulling up alongside of Naruto after a few minutes in the air.

"Because I learned that only half of the Kyuubi was sealed into me as a child. The other half had been sealed earlier into some fire monk." He said though he was still trying to work out when excatually the yin and yang parts were separated if the fox had been sealed when he was born.

"Ohh so we are going there so you can extract it and seal it in your own seal?" Sakura asked.

"Your half right my lovely little vixen." Naruto said smiling at her, "But remember what I said about a present?"

"You mean me? You want to seal the other half of the Kyuubi into me?" she asked sounding more excited and pleased than scared. To Sakura it was just one more thing that would make her more like her master and more valuable to him.

"When we stop tonight I am going to teach all of you how to draw out the tailed beasts and seal them. Part of my plan is to gift each of you with one of the Biju." Naruto said.

"So that's why Gaara was captured." Ino said coming up from behind them.

"That's right kitten. I already have your present waiting for us at the hideout where they're taking Gaara," Naruto said looking back at Ino as she pounced from tree limb to tree limb.

"So who gets what Biju?" Ino asked trying to remember what she could about the tailed beasts.

"That's a surprise kitten." Naruto said turning back to look in front of him as they all sped up through the trees.

The next day and a half was spent running thought the treetops and studying the seals for the Biju's. Naruto was happy with how fast his girls picked up the seals, especially Tenten and Hinata who both already had some minor experience with seals. As they neared, the outskirts of the temple Naruto called for a halt and everyone bunched together under one of the trees to go over the plans.

"Ok Sakura for you this is going to be a solo seduction and assassination mission. You need to get Sora alone and get close enough so you can touch him and begin the binding. My shadow clones have learned that he spends a few hours a day alone in an apple grove so that should be when you strike." Naruto said.

"What do the rest of us get to do master?" asked Tenten licking her lips at the idea of a fight.

"Nothing much right now, by the time they learn he is dead we should be long gone." He said earning a groan from Tenten who was looking forward to trying out her new powers on a live test subject.

"I'll be back in a few minutes Master." Sakura said leaning in to give Naruto a deep kiss. Jumping away Sakura quickly found the apple orchard where sora was supposed to be. Imagining her outfit Sakura opened the gates in her seal and quickly changed forms. Looking at herself in one of the small reflecting pools, she smiled at what she saw.

Her long pink hair fell in waves behind her as two large black horns curled backwards from above her ears. Her clothing had changed to a black skin-hugging piece of leather that wrapped around the top of her breasts and went all the way down to her legs leaving the center of her torso and chest visible but hiding all of the important parts. She also had on a pair of tall stiletto boots and a leather whip but her favorite part was the large bat like wings that grew on her back.

Puckering her large blood red lips together Sakura stepped out from the trees and onto the path where sora was meditating. "Mmm what do we have here?" she said swaying her hips as she walked.

Sora looked up at the noise and was instantly caught in a slight genjutsu when he gazed into Sakura's eyes. "Wha…what do you want foul demon." Sora said struggling to keep his eyes from wandering to the large amounts of visible skin. Especially the two orbs that seemed to bounce and sway with every step causing his knees begin to buckle as the woman pouted at him and continued to get closer.

"Ohh you hurt my feelings" Sakura cried coming to stand in front of him. "You must be so tired and stressed out from all of your training I just want to help you relax." She said placing one sharp blood red talon at the crook of his throat and bringing it down cutting his tunic in two and snapping the cloth belt that was holding up his pants.

"I..I am a little tired." He gulped as he felt the nail move over his skin. He shivered as she placed her lips beside his ear, her hot breath wafting over him as her hands started to massage his shoulders.

"Mmm look how muscular your arms and chest are, so strong and manly." Sakura cooed brushing her lips against his cheek as she ran her hands over his chest. Using one hand behind his neck to hold him in place, she slid the other one down his chest until coming to his cock. Sora jumped slightly as her silky hand wrapped around his shaft and started to slowly stroke it. "And so big too." She said pressing tight up against him so her breasts were squished against his chest. "And so hard, I bet you would just love to fuck my big fat cunt with that hard cock of yours." She whispered ensnaring Sora under layers of different genjutsu.

"Yes." Sora said, gulping for air as the hand continued to stroke him. He felt like he was going to burst just from the way the creature, no, woman was looking at him.

"Lay on the ground for me lover." Sakura cooed softly and chuckled as Sora quickly got down onto the ground, his modest sized cock standing at full mast. Sora watched as the pink haired woman started to slowly take off the constricting leather revealing her large perfect breasts and fat dripping pussy. The woman wore a dark smirk on her lips as she moved above him and lowered herself down. Sora moaned as he felt her dark red lips start to kiss at his neck as her hands traveled over his chest.

Sakura groaned in pleasure as she rubbed her self over the young monk. The power and energy she was feeling causing her let out a series of lewd moans. Grabbing onto his shaft with one hand she started to buck her hips as she stroked him off moaning into his ear as she pretended to ride him.

"Ohh yes lover your cock feels so good. Give me more lover; give me more of that hard cock." She moaned tossing her head and letting her long hair become disheveled. Still stroking him off she raked her other hand down his chest causing Sora to cry out in pain before placing that hand over the seal on his stomach and starting the sealing process.

"Ohh yes, ohh yes. Ohh lover give me more, give me more lover. Yesssss." She cried bucking her hips against him as she fed on the stream of energy moving from the seal on his stomach to the one of her breast. Sakura rocked back and forth in ecstasy as the energy flowed into her causing her to moan and cum over and over. When she was done, she looked down panting at Sora below her, his eyes wide open as he looked at her sitting on top of him with her wings full out and a smirk on her lips. Leaning down slowly Sakura gave Sora a long deep kiss drawing all of his chakra out though his mouth and devouring it.

"You taste so good lover give me more.," she said licking her lips. Sakura bent over again and continued to kiss him, sucking out his chakra until there was nothing left. Standing up she smiled down at the now dead body. Naruto had told her and Kuerani about the powers that would come from their new forms and at present Sakura was enjoying it.

Still smirking she quickly sealed the body up in a scroll so it could be disposed of later before she turned to walk back to the camp, the energy of the newly sealed biju burning in her left breast. Getting closer to camp, Sakura could feel the energy radiating from it. She felt her hunger come up again, the same hunger she had felt when she had seduced Sora.

She let her hunger lead her as she followed the energy into the center of the camp where Naruto was standing. Her mouth watered as she tasted the lust and energy pouring from him as he saw her.

"Did you enjoy yourself pet?" Naruto asked as Sakura walked up to him.

"Ohh yes lover. It felt so good to have him under me like that, to have him under my control like that." she said placing her hands on his chest and pressing up against him. Sakura took in a deep breath and moaned, as she tasted the pure energy coming from Naruto. Sakura slowly drug her hand down to stroke Naruto's shaft though his clothes as she lent up and started to kiss at his neck. "And you enjoyed it to didn't you lover? You enjoyed watching me fuck another man."

Naruto grunted as he felt her soft hands reach down into his pants and wrap around his aching cock. Looking down he could see her hazy lust filled eyes, her pupil's dilated like a druggie getting their high.

"Ohh lover I'm so horny. My pussy is so wet for you lover, won't you fuck me with your big hard cock. Don't you want to watch me orgasm on your cock, lover?" she begged trailing kissing up his chin neck to the bottom of his chin. Sakura was so hungry and horny she couldn't stand it, she just wanted to feed off her masters wonderful powers and get fucked by him until both her hungers were sated.

Sakura let out a loud yell as Naruto grabbed her long pink hair pulled her head back until she was looking up at him. "OH yes lover be rough with me. Do whatever you want to me lover." she cooed looking up at Naruto.

"I think I need to remind you who's in charge." Naruto growled as he started to nip and suck at her neck. He wasn't really mad at her but he knew from what he had read that he needed to establish dominance before her hunger got out of control. Kurnai's hunger hadn't manifested yet, or more likely it had but her training in the more sexual aspects of being a kunoichi had allowed her to control it.

Naruto continued his assault on her neck as his free hand started to massage her breasts though her leather outfit. Just as Sakura was getting into the feel of her lovers lips on her flesh she felt herself being pushed down to her knees. Opening her eyes, she came face to face with Naurto's cock.

Sakura started to drool at the sight of the large foot long member presented to her. However, before she could enjoy the sight she felt her head being pushed up against it and forced though her partly open mouth and down her throat. Caught by surprise Sakura started to gag and push back as Naruto held her head pressed against his stomach.

Enjoying the feel of her struggling against him and the sounds of her gagging Naruto started to thrust into her face forcing his cock down her throat repeatedly. Enjoying the way the pink haired girl struggled in his grip as he fucked her throat. Watching her eyes start to roll back in her head Naruto pulled his cock out of her throat causing her to caught and sputter for air. Gripping his cock Naruto continued to stoke it before covering Sakura's face and tits in his cum.

Pulling her back up to her feet Naruto clamped his lips around hers and pulled her in for a deep kiss."Mmm master." Sakura moaned as she started to kiss back. As she opened her eyes again Naruto could see the lust and hunger start to disappear. Pulling back, Sakura started to blush as she felt his cock rub up against her leg. "I'm..I'm sorry for trying to feed on you master. The hunger was just so bad, and you just tasted sooo good.," she said hugging up to him and running her tongue over the cum dripping off her chin.

"It's ok pet; it was your first time dealing with it. And you weren't in danger of hurting me, I was worried about you eating too much and harming yourself." He said pulling her closer and running his hand over her hair. "Now why don't we go set down and I can work on the seal."

Getting redressed Naruto led Sakura over to one of the logs set around the campfire. The other girls stopped what they were doing as they watched Naruto go to work on the seal, expanding it out to cover Sakura's breasts and adding new lines for the newly trapped Biju.

"Ok pet I want you to try drawing out some of the energy."

Sakura focused on the seal and started to imagine the spillway of a might dam opening. Instantly a torrent of power rushed through her body causing her to scream out as every muscle and nerve was lit up with energy. Naruto watched as chakra started to seep out of her body forming the fox cloak. Two large pinkish blue tails swayed behind her as she groaned as squirmed in her seat. Naruto watched as her teeth and nails grew into fangs and claws. When she opened her eyes Naruto could see her pupils turn into foxlike slits.

Looking at Naruto Sakura gave him a foxy grin before leaping and driving him down onto the ground. Naruto began to wonder if he should use her seal to knock her out until he felt her start to nip at his throat and make a mewling sound. Naruto let out a laugh at the idea that the first thing his pet wanted to do in her new form was mate. But the fox would be increasing her emotions and the little lesson had left each of them Horney and unsated.

Sakura mewled again clawing at his shirt before smirking at him and taking off into the woods. "So that's how she wants to play it. Ino you are in charge till we get back." He said before drawing his own chakra cloak around him and heading into the forest. Naruto ran though the forest on all fours, three long chakra tails flying out behind him as he followed Sakura's trail as it weaved and circled around.

Catching a glimpse of her dashing between some trees Naruto growled in excitement and sped up to catch her. Sakura yelped excitedly as she heard him approach and continued to run away leading Naruto away from camp and to a small clearing in the forest. Just as she landed in the clearing Naruto caught up to her, his chakra destroying both of their clothes as he landed behind her and grabbed her.

The fox part of their minds had taken control as they chased each other, their minds filling with only one idea, to mate. Sakura yipped and squirmed as she felt Naruto start to mount her from behind, his strong arms holding her down as she bucked against him. Before he could enter her Sakura managed to shake him off and tried to leap on him and push him down to the ground.

Instead, she found herself on her back with his sharp canines on her throat. A deep dark growl echoed from his throat causing Sakura to stop struggling as she felt him position himself above her. She started to mewl in pleasure as she felt his long nails rake over her breasts and stomach, her skin healing instantly thanks to the fox cloak. Feeling his mouth release her throat Sakura raised her head up and started to nip at his shoulder.

The two started to nip and lick at each other as they laid on the ground, their teeth and claws raking against the other skin as the clearing was filled with growls and mewls of approval. Rubbing his cock over her cunt Naruto growled appreciatively at how wet and slick his little vixens snatch was for him. Instead of struggling this time Sakura spread her legs and looked up at Naruto with a pleading look.

Smirking at having won Naruto thrust fully inside her in a single stroke. Her hot wet snatch happily accepting his cock as it spread her walls. Sakura mewled and started to buck her hips as Naruto rode her. The muscles of her cunt clamping down and holding tight as he thrust in and out of her. Their fox cloaks blazed around them before merging together as the two moaned and shook.

Sakura wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist pulling him tight against her as she moved slowly up and down causing Naurto's cock to slide against her walls. Naruto watched as she arched her back off the ground, her hips moving in mesmerizing circles as he fucked her. Naruto smiled as she rolled her head to the side revealing her tantalizing neck to him in silent submission. Bending down Naruto started to kiss and lick at her neck causing Sakura to mewl in pleasure as she felt his teeth run over her skin.

Sakura moaned as she felt him speed up, his cock slamming into her cunt over and over, as he came closer to the edge. Letting out a moan Sakura felt Naruto shudder, his cock twitching inside of her as he came, shooting rope after rope of cum into her womb. The two of them lay there dazed and happy as they caught their breath.

"Wha..what happened?" Sakura panted

"The more. Well animal parts of the fox took over." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura and pulled her close against him, his nose taking in the smell of sweat and shampoo as Sakura snuggled her head against his cheek. Sakura smiled as she remembered what it felt like to run though the forest and play with her mate.

"I enjoyed it" She yawned and curled up closer to Naurto's body. The two laid in the clearing for a few minutes, Sakura's tail swishing back and forth happily as Naruto ran his hand over the soft fur on her back.

By the time the monks noticed Sora was missing Naruto and his girls were past the border and into Suna. Naruto brought Temari to the front of the squad so that she could lead them through the treacherous desert and get them to their destination in the quickest time. The group stopped as the sun started to set to make camp for the night and raise a large Arabian style tent.

As the moon rose over the desert Naruto found himself in an enviable position as he laid on the pillows in the middle of the Suna style tent Temari had brought. Naruto watched the firelight play across Temari's features as she danced for him. Her stomach and limbs exposed as she danced in a slow and graceful way that surprised the leaf ninja.

Temari smiled as she continued her belly dance. Her arms moving in slow seductive movements as she spun on her feet creating a mesmerizing pattern in the air. Naruto watched as she bent and twirled, the flexible movements acting as an enticing promise of what she could do for him.

"Would you care for another piece master?" Hinata asked as she kneeled beside him holding a plate with some fruit in in. Naruto looked her at his beautiful cow, her large breasts barely hidden below her fishnet top. Reaching down Naruto took a piece of fruit off the plate and brought it to his face. Before he could eat it, Tenten sat down on his lap and grabbed his hand holding it in place.

Bending closer Tenten wrapped her lips around the piece of fruit and gently pulled it out of Naruto's fingers. Naruto held his hand still as Tenten leaned back down and started to lick the juice off his fingers. Naruto moaned as he felt her shift her hips and grind her ass cheeks against his cock.

Smiling Tenten reached behind her and grabbed onto his shaft causing him to jump a little bit. Sitting up Tenten slid the large rod between her cheeks and started to slowly move up and down. Tenten continued to jack him off with her ass as he watched Temari dance, her silk bra now discarded on the floor allowing her large breasts to bounce and sway as she danced closer to him.

A satisfied grin crossed Naurto's face as he watched Temari dance for him as his cock was massaged between the soft mounds of Tenten's ass. Leaning down Tenten kissed Naruto, her tongue fighting for his for the piece of fruit in his mouth. Groaning as Temari rubbed her ass over his cock Naruto opened her mouth allowing Tenten to lean back, grinning with the piece of fruit between her teeth. Naruto watched as she took her time swallowing the fruit before leaning down and kissing him.

As Tenten continued to ride his shaft he saw Ino walk over to his chair, her golden hair fallen around her arms and shoulders as she carried a large jug of wine. "Would you care for a drink master?" She asked coming to stand beside him.

"I would my love." he said and watched her tip the bottle up to her mouth and let the wine flow into it. Naruto watched as it continued to flow in until wine started to drip out of her mouth and run down her neck and breasts in rivulets. Pressing her breasts, together Ino allowed the wine to drip down her neck and pool above her breasts.

Kneeling down beside him, she offered up her breasts to him to drink from. Naruto took his time drinking from his makeshift cup. Standing up Ino walked over to where Temari was dancing and looking back at Naruto she took a big gulp of the wine before allowing the rest of the bottle to drip down her body. Naruto came hard, spraying Tenten's back and hair with his cum as he watched Temari start to lick at the rivulets of wine running down Ino's stomach. Temari was quick to suck up all of the sweet berry wine as it flowed down her stomach and over her breasts.

Temari took her time sucking Ino's sweet wine soaked nipples into her mouth, her tongue happily moving over the small pink tits. Naruto watched the two blonds as Temari licked and sucked at Ino's skin causing her to moan out loud. Her lips sucking at Ino's neck Temari eventually made it to Ino's lips where the last of the sweet wine hid. Holding the side of Ino's face Temari kissed her, their mouths opening allowing the wine to flow between them. The two girls took their time, sucking the wine off each other's lips as they danced in front of the fire.

Naruto instantly got hard again as he watched the two of them kiss and suck on each other's lips. Tenten gently got off Naruto as she noticed Temari walking over to them. She had forgiven Temari by the time they had gotten to the desert but she still did not move away from Naurto's side.

Temari stood in front of Naruto for a second before she slowly started to move her body. Naruto watched as she swayed her hips side to side hypnotically. Smiling at him, she slowly undone the stings holding her panties together and let them fall to the ground exposing the small patch of golden hair above her slit.

Naruto watched as she bent down in front of him and ran her hands over her breasts. Her long fingers playing with her wine stained tits. Running her hand down her stomach and another into her hair Temari slowly spun around until Naruto was staring at her back and her small ass. Bending over Temari used her bottom hand to spread herself, offering her pussy to her master.

Before Naruto could do anything Temari turned around and climbed up onto his chair. She started swaying side-to-side again, her hands raking through her hair giving it a tangled bedhead look. Playing her hands on Naurto's shoulders Temari pressed her breasts out and rocked slowly allowing them to sway enticingly in front of his face.

Before he could react, she sat back and started to play with her tits, her hips swaying over his lap just above his erection. Tenten was actually surprised at how hot the sandy cunted whore looked and how good she was at this. She was even more surprised when Temari sat down on Naurto's cock and managed to take it fully inside of her in one thrust. Temari threw her head back and moaned more for show as she started to bounce up and down on Naurto's cock and filling the tent with the sound of flesh impacting flesh.

It was not long before they turned into moans of please as Temari's cunt was repeatedly stretched by Naurto's shaft as she slid up and down the large pole. Naruto grabbed onto Temari's breasts and pulled the large swaying tits forward allowing him to suck on the wine stained tits as Temari massaged his cock with her cunt. Naruto hummed in pleasure as he licked the wine from her breasts as he slid in and out of her silk core.

Temari moaned again and clamped her legs together as she felt an orgasm build up and wash though her body. Bucking wildly she shook as pleasure filled every part of her body and caused the walls of her cunt to clamp down on Naruto's shaft, milking it for all it was worth. Groaning in pleasure at the soft vice around his cock Naruto slammed up into Temari again before cuming in her pussy, filling it to the brim with his hot seed.

"Master, that was so good. Thank you." Temari said laying against Naurto's chest as she recovered. Naruto just ran his hand though her dirty blond hair and closed his eyes as he listened to her heavy panting. For the rest of the night the desert air was filled with screams and moans as Naruto took his time fucking each of his harem girls into a coma before curling up between Sakura and Ino and falling asleep on the pillows.

The next day's trip was uneventful and the team made it to Akatsuki's hidden base a little after noon. All the girls stood at a ready behind Naruto as he walked up to the door and pressed his hand against it making seals appear on the boulder. They watched as the seals turned and shrunk into the seal tag under Naurto's hand. After all the seals were unlocked, the large boulder seemed to slide aside on its own revealing a large open main chamber with many tunnels running off in different directions.

As the group walked into the middle of the room they were quickly surrounded by four black cloaked figures. At the sight of the red clouds, the girls dropped into fighting stances around Naruto, their weapons of choice at the ready to defend him if necessary. Instead, Naruto just walked out from the between them and went to stand in front of one of the figures.

The four hooded figures dropped to their knees at the same time, their heads bowed to him. "Wha..What's going on master?" Sakura asked looking at the cloaks that belonged to the group Itachi belonged to.

"Eight months ago a member of Akatsuki made a move to kidnap me as part of their plan to steal the Bijuu. I managed to escape from them and left a small gift." He said, his voice filled with a smug pride. "A small repeating seal that eventually spread through every member of the once strong organization and bent them to my will."

The girls watched as the figure in front of Naruto removed their hood and revealed long raven black hair and scarlet eyes with three tomes in them.

"Itachi" Snarled Sakura as she saw the rouge ninja kneeling in front of Naruto. Instead of saying anything, Naruto placed his hands on Itachi's head and patted it lovingly before cupping the ninja's cheek. On a silent command, Itachi rose up in front of Naruto, the long cloak falling open revealing a pair long legs and firm C-cup breasts.

"Wait I thought Itachi was Sauske's brother?" Sakura said as she watched the other three ninja remove their hoods and stand up. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of the three beautiful women surrounding them. The one across from Itachi had purple hair with a white origami rose in it while the one to the right of the group had her haircut where the golden strands fell over one side of her face. The final member on the left of the group had pale blue skin that looked more like fish scales and short spikey black hair.

"No, Itachi is his sister. In fact it turns out that all the Akatsuki members are females." Naruto said before feeling his head ache as Kurama yelled at him.

"YOU PROMISED ME THE UCHIA IN EXCHANGE FOR MY POWER" The fox snarled.

'Not yet Kurama. I will let you have the one who took you from my mother but now is not the time.' He said in his mind before turning his thoughts back outward. Reaching forward he placed his hand on the tall raven-haired woman's cheek and gently pulled her down for a long kiss. Sakura watched in slight jealousy as the raven haired woman enthustiaclly kissed him back, her arms engulfing him in her cloak as she hugged him.

"Have you found him?" Naruto asked as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Yes, I gave him a trail to follow. He should be at the temple in the next few days." She said causing Naruto to grin. "Also it appears he has a red headed girl with him. Possibly another Uzumaki." She said with genuine delight.

"You did very good my pretty little bird." Naruto said causing a sight which the others thought they would never see. The sight of Itachi blushing as Naruto called her by her pet name and kissed her again. "You, me, Sakura, and Ino will go out there day after tomorrow and deal with him. We will send the rest of the party to meet us at the Village." Naruto said before turning around and walking back over to the group.

Though Ino was excited to see her present Naruto was able to convince her to go off and get cleaned up first. As the purple haired ninja led, the girls out of the cavern Naruto grabbed onto Sakura and pulled her to him. Instead of saying anything, he pulled her over to where Itachi was before leading them both to a small room.

"I could feel your jealousy out there. I could see it sense it burning inside of you while I made out with Itachi." Naruto said in a deep voice that sent chills of arousal though Sakura's spine.

"Master I.." Sakura began.

"Be quiet." Naruto commanded before turning away to face Itachi." Take your clothes off Itachi and get on the bed." Sakura watched and Itachi slowly disrobed in front of them. The raven-haired woman taking her time revealing her tall slim body that was hidden under the robes.

Soft creamy skin was revealed as her top fell onto the floor. Her perky C-Cup breasts standing proudly above her toned stomach. The next to go was her tight leather pants revealing long beautiful legs and a small shaved snatch.

"Spread yourself for me. Let your master see his property." He said causing Itachi to use one had to support her as the other spread her lips giving both the ninja a good view of her hot wet core. Naruto dropped his pants on the floor releasing his large cock and slowly walked over to Itachi. Placing a hand on her cheek, he pulled her close for a long deep kiss, his hands winding their way through her hair.

Sakura watched as her master continued to kiss the raven-haired Uchiha, his hands playing with the woman's perky breasts as his tongue invaded her mouth. "Please my love. Fuck me, it's been so long since I have had you inside me." Itachi begged as Naurto's fingers teased her breasts.

Without needing to be asked twice, Naruto pressed her down onto the bed. Wrapping his hands in her hair he held on as he thrust his cock inside her tight core. Sakura grew increasingly jealous and horny as she watched her master fuck his raven-haired lover in front of her. She licked her lips as Naurto's cock came out glistening with Itachi's juices before sliding back into her cunt.

Getting close to cuming Itachi wrapped her long legs around Naurto's hips and pulled him in close, her cunt milking his cock for all it was worth. "Yes my love, fill me with your seed." She gasped before cuming around his cock. The sight of the raven-haired beauty below him caused Naruto to cum inside her. His seed filling up her womb until it spilt out and ran down her leg.

By the time it was over Sakura was shaking in anger and need. Half of her was super jealous of this new woman while the other half was as turned on as she always was when her master took a mate.

"Come over here slut." Naruto said looking at Sakura. Sakura slowly walked over to the bed. Each step an education in agony as two distinct feelings fought inside of her and drove her crazy with hunger. Once she got to Naruto she felt his strong arms wrap around her and pull her close before one hand went to her breast and her world went dark.

Sakura woke up slowly, her mind being pulled back to sleep by the sound of gentle breathing beside her and the comfortable pillow she was laying on. After fighting to come awake, she could see that she was laying in the crook of Naurto's arm, her head resting on his chest.

"Good, I'm glad you're awake pet." Naruto said sounding much less angry at her.

"Wha..what happened master?" She asked before looking over to the beautiful dark haired woman that was resting on his other side. However, this time instead of a feeling of jealousy she felt a sense of comfort and attraction like she did with Ino.

"We had a problem with your seal. I'm sorry I sounded mad at you but it was the only way I could control you in that situation." Naruto said and tilted her chin up so that he could give her a short kiss.

"What went wrong? All I remember is feeling really angry and turned on at the same time as I watched you have sex with Itachi." She said.

"The new introduction of the fox chakra caused your personalities to clash. After we mated in the forest we bonded on a deeper level. You could say our souls are connected now. And the combination of the fox seal and it interacting with your succubus seal caused you to get extremely jealous when you say me kissing Itachi."

"But why didn't I feel that way when I was watching you with the other girls in the tent last night?" Sakura questioned.

"Because they are already a part of our pack and you know where they stand. But your mind didn't know what to do with having a new rival for your masters intentions. Especially when you didn't know what their position was compared to yours." Itachi said raising her head from the other side of Naruto.

"So you got me riled up so you could sense the emotions and find out where the problem was coming from." Sakura stated looking back at Naruto.

"Partly, also I just really wanted to fuck Itachi and get back at you for your little show with Sora. In addition, I want you to know that you are now and will always be my second and my queen. But think of Itachi as being equal with Ino. While she isn't on your level she is still really important to me and my plans and is in charge of all things Akatsuki related." Naruto said and was happy to see the smile come on Sakura's face.

"Ok I think I can live with having a beautiful long legged slut under me." She said adding extra emphasis to under as she crawled on top of Itachi. "I think I need to apologize to Itachi on how I treated her don't you Naruto?" Leaning down Sakura kissed Itachi, the older woman letting the pinket lead the kiss. Naruto watched in happiness as Sakura and Itachi took their time kissing beside him.

"I think master is very happy to see his two favorite pets getting along." Itachi said glancing down at the large tent that had formed under the sheets.

"Then let's make him even happier" Sakura said leaning back down to slowly kiss Itachi. The two girls took the next half hour getting to know each other though touch, taste, and sight. A show that Naruto took his time enjoying before slipping into it and ridding his pink haired pet to climax as his tall raven haired lover moaned beside him, her snatch being eagerly devoured by one of his clones.

An hour later, the three ninja left the room with a new bond formed between them. The three traveled the cave on the lookout for Ino. The first person they found was Tenten, her lithe body encased in her armor as she clashed with the blue-skinned woman. Their swords sparking off of each other and lighting up the room. The next person was Hinata who was helping the purple haired woman water the flower, the two of them talking back and forth and seeming incredibly content in their work.

They finally found Ino laying on the floor in the middle of a large bathroom. The blond haired woman sitting over her letting the palms of her hands run over Ino's body. Ino jerked and moaned as the palm of the girls hand slid over her breast leaving a wet trail behind it.

"Deidara what are you doing?" Itachi asked as Deidara slid a palm down over Ino's cunt causing the girl to buck her hips and squirm as Deidara moved her hand slowly over the opening. Sakura gasped as Deidara pulled her hand away from Ino revealing a mouth on it, its long tongue still dripping with her best friend's juices.

"I was just playing with our new friend." Said Deidara trying to look innocent while sitting next to a naked and panting Ino.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let Ino go off with you. You just love trying to corrupt the innocent ones." Itachi said glancing down at the young girl.

"I don't know it looks like Ino was enjoying it." Laughed Naruto before walking over to Deidara and helping her up off the floor. Naruto moved the bangs away from Deidara's eye revealing a second beautiful blue orb. Deidara sighed as Naruto kissed her, his kiss kind but firm. "You did a good job getting Gaara out of the sand village." Naruto said praising the demolitions expert.

"Anything for you master. I am just glad I could please you." She said dropping her usual bravado in favor of sincere adoration for her master.

"Gaara isn't ready to be unsealed yet. Instead I heard you have another jinchuriki ready?"

"Yes, since you wanted this host to stay alive after the transfer it took a little longer. However, it will be ready as soon as Ino is. While you are doing that I could start the transfer of Shukaku into someone who ever you want." Itachi Said.

"Perfect, Itachi go get Tenten and Kisame and take them to where Gaara is and transfer the tailed beast into Tenten's seal. Sakura, Deidara, and I will escort Ino to the other chamber."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugito joins the party and Ino gets a new roommate

Kitsune's Seduction Chapter 6

The group entered the chamber to see what looked like a large couch created from a Sea anemone. The anemone seemed to be covered in long slimy tentacles that were currently brushing over a semi-conscious figure. Dedira smiled as she watched lighting shoot from the tentacles as they slowly curled and uncurled around the semi-conscious form. The woman on the couch let out a quiet moan and arched her body in reflex as the electricity zapped one of her nipples.

Dedira laughed as she watched the woman moan, her eyes rolling back in her head as her tongue came to hang out. The tentacles continued to move over her body, shocking and sucking at the sensitive flesh. "Hahah, I'm not even sure she is conscious anymore master. She has been in a sex induced haze ever since we put her in this machine." She said.

"Who is that?" Sakura asked, the sound of the woman's lustful moans waking the hunger in Sakura's belly.

"That is, or was Yugito Nii. She is the soon to be former holder of the Twin Tailed cat known as the Niibi." Itachi said.

"Why is she in that thing?" Asked Sakura staring at the moaning woman as one of the tentacles entered her pussy as another shocked her clit.

"That creature is a Dogayoshi. A plant that feeds off of sexual energy. Normally the extraction process is extremely painful, not to mention deadly for the jinchuriki. But because this plant has been absorbing her life force for the past week and storing it we will be able to send it back into Yugito after the Niibi is extracted and keep her alive." Itachi explained.

Ino looked enthralled as she watched the older blonde haired woman lying on the plant. She didn't notice Naruto come up behind her and hug her, but she started to purr out of reflex as his hand rubbed her belly. "Do you remember what I told you Kitten? You need to go up there and extract the Niibi from Yugito." Naruto said.

Ino smiled in excitement and walked over to the large creature. As she got close to it a number of tentacles started to slowly move towards her, investigating the new presence. What brain the creature had was confused for a moment as the new figure moved towards the tentacles instead of away

Ino stepped into the middle of the tentacles and reached out taking one in her hand. Ino pulled it close to her face and licked around the head of the tentacle like she would a cock.

"Mhmm you want to take me don't you. You want to do to me what you are doing to her." Ino said letting the tentacle go and unbuttoning her shirt. Ino undid it enough to show the tops of her perky breasts. Two of the tentacles started to rub against the top of her breasts as a third latched onto her stomach. Ino laughed as the tentacles small suckers kissed her skin, the larger third one working its way up her stomach into the valley between her breasts.

Reaching out she grabbed two tentacles that were hanging in the air and started to stroke them causing them to pulse and grow. Looking down she felt two other tentacles latch onto her legs and quickly start to work their way up them. She watched as they snaked their way under her skirt, their wide heads poking against her wet core.

"Ohh yes take me. Fuck me with your massive cocks." Ino said as the large engorged heads of the tentacles started to press in past her outer lips. "Ohh yes, ohh it feels so good. Fuck my naughty pussy." Naruto watched with a grin on his lips as Ino continued to tease the creature, her hands stroking two of its appendages off as its large pulsing tentacles fucked her ass and pussy. Ino arched her back as the two tentacles that had been on her breasts wrapped around them and started to squeeze.

"Mhmm when do I get my turn master?" Sakura asked licking its lips. "I can feel the energy that thing is building up. It's just a reservoir of natural energy and lust." Sakura said wishing she was in her friends place.

"That's why I'm using it. Usually removing the Bijuu results in the death of the Jinchuriki. When Ino removes the two-tails form Yugito the creature will release the energy it stored up into Yugito keeping her alive." Ino moaned as two of the large heads pulsed inside of her as they moved in and out of her slick core. Soon the room was filled with her constant moans as she bounced up and down on the large tentacles, a dozen more rubbing over her body.

Ino felt like her body was on fire as the creature continued to fuck her. Her eyes were half way back in her head and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth even as one of the appendages fucked her throat. Eventually, when she felt her body was going to burn up the tentacles retreated leaving her laying in a puddle of her own juices. Still smiling Ino started to crawl on her hands and knees up to where Yugito was laying.

Ino took her time crawling up over Yugito, her hands running up the older girls body. "I can see why master wants to keep you around." Ino laughed as she ran her hands over Yugito's breasts. The half-conscious woman moaned in pleasure as Ino's hands rubbed over her. "Ohh you liked that did you? Well let's see how you like this." Ino said placing a hand on Yugito's cheek. Ino leaned down and started to kiss Yugito, her tongue delving deep into the other woman's mouth. Yugito kissed back, her tongue sliding against Ino's as the two engaged in a long sloppy kiss.

The two women moaned as they shared a kiss. Ino's hand dropping down to play with Yugito's much larger breast. "I'm sure master is enjoying watching this." She said to Yugito, "But I'm sure he will like it much better when both of his kittens are awake to play with him." Giving Yugito one last chaste kiss Ino positioned herself above Yugito and placed her hands above the seal on Yugito's stomach.

Ino quickly moved though the hand signs, her seal expanding and spreading out over her body as she connected to Yugito's chakra network and started to remove the Niibi. Ino felt the chakra start to move into her body, burning a path though her chakra network. Thankfully Naruto's seal worked so her chakra network didn't get burnt out or poisoned by the new chakra source. Instead she felt it was a little anticlimactic as the last of the chakra made its way into her system. Wanting to go ahead and surprise Naruto she opened the first gate on her new seal letting the blue energy flow though her body.

Naruto watched as Ino opened the seal and started to smile even wider at his kittens attempt to impress him. Naruto watched as Ino's body started to morph into its more feline form. Her body sprouting a soft coat of blond hair as a long tail and two cute cat ears sprouted. Before she could say anything though she passed out causing Naruto to rush over to her and catch her before she fell.

-Two hours later in Naruto's room-

"Mmm master mate with Ino?" Ino asked placing her ass in the air, her tail swishing around invitingly.

"Yes master is going to mate with his sexy little kitten." Naruto said coming up behind her and wrapping his hands around her. Naruto turned her over and pulled her to him, her body sitting between his legs as she held her, his hands running up and down her back. Ino edged closer to him and put her muzzle next to his ear, sending out a sub-audible purr that stirred the hair on his neck. She touched his waist and he placed a strong hand on her hip. Her purring increased and he slid his hand down to her rump. Again her purring increased. Naruto felt his cock harden as Ino continued to rub up against him. Her soft fur teasing him as her chest continued to rumble from the constant purring.

Naruto growled in pleasure as one of her furry hands reached out for his cock. he turned his face to her neck and kissed her there. She stiffened briefly, but her purring never faltered. Naruto kissed her again and this time she turned her mouth to his neck and pressed her lips softly to his flesh. Naruto slid his left hand up her side to her small breast. Under the silky fur there he found her nipple and gently squeezed. She drew back startled and wide-eyed, but her purr was suddenly very loud in the quiet of the hollow tree. She smiled and surged into his arms, opening her mouth and taking hold of the side of his neck with her sharp teeth. He was afraid for several seconds that she would bite him in earnest, but she only pinched the skin. Her short legs scooted her forward into his lap so that she straddled his hips, his member pressing into her belly.

Naruto pulled her head back and very softly he placed his lips on hers. She didn't know what to do at first, but as he continued the contact she gradually returned the pressure until they both kissed. She seemed very pleased with that and when he broke away to take a breath she followed almost instantly and they kissed again.

Ino pressed her body forward until her nipples touched the bare flesh of Naruto's chest, soft points under softer fur. She felt him slide his hands down to her rump, cupping both firm cheeks. She rose a little, letting him get a feel of her and enjoying the exploring he was doing

Naruto felt her shift her hips so that her sex rubbed the base of his shaft. Her movements seemd seductive and wanton as her large green eyes begged him to fuck her. He pulled her in tighter against his hips and let her grind herself on him. It felt wonderful and she seemed to like it very much. She nipped his neck again and then came up for another kiss which she held longer than he expected. All the while her hips slowly gyrated against him and he felt her wetness spread.

"Master mate? Master mate with Ino now?" Ino purred as she ground her ass against naruto's lap.

Ino thought she must be in paradise. This was wonderful! And it was decadent! Wickedly decadent. She could feel the Niibi spurring her on. The catlike bijuu feeding off of her pleasure and encouraging her to continue. She wanted to grind harder against his stiffness, but suddenly he was lifting her from his lap and laying her on her back. Ino smiled and stretched out her arms and tried to pull him down, but he resisted. She mewled her protest and then she felt him at her opening and she went deathly silent. The primal cat like part of the Bijuu yelled that he would enter her while she was on her back and she would not be able to escape! But he didn't. He held himself there, smiling down at her and waiting until she was ready. And then she felt herself lift her legs, wrap them around his thighs and pull him forward.

Naruto gave in to Ino's pressure, allowing her to draw him forward into her. He growled in pleasure as his cock pressed into her, she was intensely tight. He had to pause for a long moment to allow her to adjust and only when she began to pull him in again did he move forward. She opened to him gradually, little by little, until his manhood was as deep as he could go. The little cat panted with need and desire and he felt her claws pricking his shoulders as she hunched her pelvis against his. It felt absolutely amazing.

Ino broke from her reverie as he drew back, sending icy shivers through her whole body. She squirmed under him, purring out of control and his thickness stretched her open and she felt every throb and pulse of his heart. He was strong and he had taken her. She looked up at him through narrowed slits and was pleased to see passion on his face.

Naruto began moving in her as she purred louder and louder. Heat rolled off her fur in waves and he smelled a pleasant musk on the air. It mixed with the scent of the leaves and the earthy smell of the old dead tree and something inside him said this was right. It was something dark and primal and savage that roared defiance into the void and urged him on. Suddenly he found himself moving in her faster and she was grunting with every thrust, her breasts heaving and her talons piercing his skin. She pulled her legs against his thighs with more urgency and suddenly she began to yowl her pleasure in high, yipping breaths.

"More!" Ino cried desperately. "More!" She wanted to feel him inside her. She wanted him to hurt her if that was what pleased him. But most of all she wanted the release he promised with every thrust of his hips and she began to meet him. The impact of his thrusts shook her curvy frame and she dragged at his shoulders and pulled at his hips, wanting more. And finally, when she thought he was nearly spent, she exploded! Waves of pleasure cascaded through her. Thunderous excitement shook her curvy frame and every muscle in her body clinched tight and suddenly she felt him shiver and slam one last time into her sex.

Naruto's back arched in ecstatic rigidity as he climaxed. Ino had driven his desire over the edge and far beyond. When he felt her tighten around his shaft it was too much to hold back any longer. He wanted to, but simply no longer had control. His orgasm shook him so hard his teeth rattled and he nearly collapsed when the final waves subsided. He slumped tiredly down over her and placed a soft kiss on her mouth. She returned it and nipped his chin playfully, a broad smile spreading across her feline face. There was a very satisfied twinkle in her eyes and she ground her hips into him, her tightness encouraging him to try again.  
She rotated her hips, hoping he would not pull away, and he didn't. He leaned down for another nip on the lips and she thought it was a fine thing and then she thought it was even finer because he moved inside of her again and the pleasure rose once more.

'He was going to do it again! Again? Without rest? Without food or water?' The Niibi thought as she felt him slide into Ino again and she knew he would do it. They made love in the darkened room for more than an hour. After their second time Naruto had to stop for water and Ino was glad to fetch it for him. And Naruto was happy to watch her go get it, her tight as bouncing as her tail swayed back and forth. And as she came back he was treated to the sight of her medium sized perky breasts standing out from her chest as she sat in his lap rubbing her muzzle into his neck and purring.

Just as they were about to continue where they left off they heard a small groan come from the bed of pillows they had laid Yugito on.

"Why don't you go wake Yugito up kitten?" Naruto said and watched Ino walk over to Yugito and attempt to wake Yugito up with another long kiss. This time the woman was able to return the favor and once coming out of sleep had quickly turned the tables and flipped Ino over onto her back.

The older woman moaned in pleasure as she ground her wet lips against Ino's pussy. Her breathing coming heavy as she laced her fingers between Ino's and speed up her thrusts. Ino let out a moan and dropped her control of the seal, allowing her body to quickly turn back to its normal human form. Naruto watched the two women roll around on the floor, their hands and mouths teasing each other as they played.

"Looks like you were quick to recover." Naruto said to Yugito as the two girls took a break from playing, their bodies glistening from a light sheen of sweat and their faces gleaming from two large smiles.

"Master you're back." Yugito cried happily before leaving Ino and moving over to Naruto. Naruto smiled at the former Lighting ninja. The combination of the PET tag over the Slave tag along with her time on the Dogayoshi had apparently changed her personality. Instead of being standoffish she was now very friendly. "I missed you so much master." She said in a low silken voice as Naruto got up and scooped her into his arms.

She let out a surprised yell as Naruto flung her around onto the bed. She flailed her arms and instinctively trying to right herself and then she fell back onto the bed. Before she could reorient herself Naruto came down almost on top of her. Naruto quickly grabbed her around the waist, looking her in the eyes. She stared back at him, not knowing what to do next.

"Such a beautiful little toy," he panted in a husky voice. "I've been waiting for you to wake up so I could play with you some more."

"I am yours master," she said simply in a low sultry voice.

"You sure are," he agreed and kissed her on the lips. For only a second she hesitated and then kissed him back. Yugito felt joy. That was all she knew to call it. She had no idea being held and kissed by her master would feel this good. But she had won her mate! And that mate held her in his arms, pressing his lips to hers as his hands traveled her body. Her purr was loud and she did not try to hide it from him this time.

Naruto felt Yugito's tail lash gently against his calves and then her leg was wrapped around his thigh and she was pulling him to her, gently but firmly. He ran his hands down her ribs, feeling her shudder as he brushed at a sensitive spot on her side. She didn't pull away, though. Instead, she kissed him harder. Her fingers tangled in his hair, her purr dropped to a low thrumming, deep in her chest.

The hands on her waist gathered her undershirt and lifted it. Yugito did not want to break the kiss, but her mate wanted the shirt off. As soon as it cleared her upraised arms she latched onto him again and buried her face against his neck, rubbing her scent into him, licking and nipping, reveling in his scent as she did. His hands found her breasts and his fingers her nipples. Gentle at first, slowly his movements became more insistent. His hands massaged her breasts, his fingers kneading the soft flesh, driving her passion higher.

Naruto bent his head down to Yugito's neck and bit her softly, tasting the wild scent of her sweat and desire. Even after his session with Ino he was hard and he wanted her to feel him. Yugito sighed, throwing back her head as his manhood touched her for the first time.

There it was! Yes! Right there. She loved the feel of him. His thickness. His heat. She half opened her eyes and looked upon his many scars and ground her pelvis against him, feeling the length of his manhood against her sex. Yugito dropped her hands from his shoulders and sought for his cock, wanting to guide it into her as quickly as she could. She wanted more than just the feel of him through cloth. She needed more than just the feel of him. She needed him. Needed him now!

Warm hands wrapped around his shaft as Yugito kissed him again, her tongue darting out for a brief second to play over his lips. Naruto felt her pull on his shaft firmly, encouraging him to do more than kiss. He pushed her back and smiled down at her. He smiled and leaned into her, his hand questing for the warmth of her sex.

It was all Yugito could do to not take a bite out of Naruto's shoulder when his fingers touched her diamond. Her clit was swollen and firm and so sensitive she could hardly breathe. His fingers caressed her and spread her open and she began pulling him closer. She had to have him inside her. She had to!  
But he was too thick!

"Yes!" she cried in pleasure. "Its so big. Fuck me master. Fuck your slaves pussy with that huge cock. Claim me master"

Naruto stopped, though everything in him roared that he must go on. She was warm! She was ready! Slowly, hesitantly she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. All the while she continued to look him in the eyes as if she were reading his very soul. He felt her leg around his thighs again, pulling him into her. Her hand found his member and guided it to her sex. And suddenly, Naruto was entering her. He did not rush it. He allowed Yugito to dictate the pace and it was good. She was so tight and so warm. She drove a chill down his spine as he pushed deeper and she kissed him harder, her desire seeming to increase with every heartbeat. And then he was all the way in. Their bodies pressed against each other as if they were two halves of one being. And it all felt right.

Her breath came in gasps as Naruto moved inside of her. Yugito had never felt anything like this. It was better than victory in battle or the taste of hot blood from a fresh kill. Better than anything the Niibi had ever described in the darkness of their room. Yugito threw her other leg around her mate, forcing him to plunge deeper into her. She arched her back, crying out with the wonderful mixture of pain and lust and passion and... LOVE! That was what she suddenly felt and she knew it for what it was.

Naruto lunged deeper into Yugito, driving his shaft as far as it would go before drawing out again. The heat of her body seeped into him, making all his limbs light and filling him with new energy. He fed off her passion and his own built until he was driving into her at a frantic pace, his caution forgotten. This was as right as anything he had ever done and he would drink his fill of her.

Yugito hunched her hips, opening herself up to receive her lover and growling deep in her throat. He was the warrior she was meant to be with. She claimed him now as her mate even as he claimed her. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, feeling the sudden onrush of her climax building too quickly to be stopped or diverted. Her fierce, joyous cry rang off the ancient stones of the cliff and winged creatures fled into the sky at sound of it.

Naruto was forced back half a step as Yugito bucked into him. Her climax thundered through her limbs and her sex clinched tighter around him. He had been in the throes of his passion, driving faster and faster into her and now he could hardly move for the convulsion she induced. He exploded with a fierce need and waves of ecstasy nearly hammered him flat as he climaxed.

The lovers clutched each other, holding on tenderly after their primal needs had been appeased. Yugito nuzzled into Naruto's neck and he kissed her upon the ear.


End file.
